Bakugan: True Evil
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan, just this story) Not long after Dan and Drago leave, a Dimension Tunnel opened, sucking in Dan's and Drago's boat. They find themselves in the Doom Dimension and were greeted by... Apollonir! After battling him, he and the other Ancient Warriors explain that the universe wasn't saved, a new evil was coming. Who or what is this New Evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Dan:** The Bakugan Battler Brawlers in: _**You can't teach an old Dragonoid new tricks!**_

200 miles away from Bakugan City, Dan and Drago are sailing away after wining the Battle City Tournament. However, Drago had something on his mind. "Dan, are you sure we could just leave them?" Asked Drago. "They'll be fine, Drago. Besides, we'll only be gone for a while" said Dan. "Ok Dan, I guess your right. After what we've been through, they can take care of things" said Drago. "Exactly Drago ol' buddy. So let's just sit back and relax for a change" said Dan, as he leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. *Hmm... but I can't help but think, that something might happen* Drago thought. Just then, a Dimension Tunnel opened up... sucking in Dan and Drago's boat! "Hmm? Dan... DAN, LOOK!" Said Drago. "Huh, what the heck...?" Said Dan, but he couldn't finish his sentence. So as they were falling into, wherever it was they were going, all they could say was: "Whhhhhoooooooooooooooaaaaaaaa...!"

After that, Dan and Drago wake up... in a weird, twisted, and unfamiliar dimension. "Well, I guess this is what 'Land Hoo' means. Where are we anyway?" Asked Drago, but instead of Dan, they heard another voice. "You are both in our part of the Doom Dimension, Drago and Dan Kuso" said the voice. "What? That voice... it can't be!" Said Drago, surprised. "This is nuts. It's... it's..." said Dan, as a Dragonoid appeared from the darkness. And it was none other than... Apollonir!

"Apollonir... your alive, but how?" Asked Drago. "That's not important now, Drago... what's important is that we must brawl, NOW!" Commanded Apollonir. As he said that, a mirage of Dan (Bakugan: New Vestroia) appeared. "Huh? But why?" Asked Drago, but Apollonir ignored him. Apollonir returned to Ball Form, landing in the mirage Dan's hand. "Guess we ask questions' later pal" said Dan. Drago returned to Ball Form as well in Dan's hand.

 **Battle #1, Round #1** :

 **Mirage Dan:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Apollonir, stand!

 _Apollonir has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Dan:** Well, here it goes. Bakugan...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Wait, Dan!

 **Dan:** What's wrong, Drago?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I can't fight Apollonir, not like this.

 **Apollonir:** You must! Drago, I don't want to fight either, but we have too!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I said NO! I'm not going to fight you!

 **Apollonir:** Very well, if that's how you feel... _(to Mirage Dan)_ NOW, DAN!

 **Mirage Dan:** Gate Card, open! **_Double Battle_**!

 **Dan:** Hey! No fair!

 _Fusion Dragonoid has entered battle, due to Mirage Dan's Gate Card, at 1200 Gs_

 **Apollonir:** I thought you won't battle me, so I had my Dan place the **_Double Battle_** Gate Card, so it forces you!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Guess we have no choice.

 **Mirage Dan:** Double Ability, activate! **Infinity Wavier + Maximum Nova**!

 _Apollonir, increase 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 1000 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs_

( **Infinity Wavier** hits, but only hurts Drago a bit)

 **Dan:** Aw, snap! How could you make Apollonir use a Double Ability? _(Mirage Dan says nothing)_ Hello, I'm talking to you!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** It's just an illusion, Dan. He's not gonna say much.

 **Mirage Dan:** Ability, activate! **Maximum Pyrus**!

 _Apollonir, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 1200 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs_

 **Dan:** Grr... not so fast. Ability, activate! **Dragon Exploder**!

 _Apollonir's Ability, nullified. Apollonir, decrease 500 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, increase 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 500 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1700 Gs_

 **Dan:** Finish 'em Drago! Ability, activate! **Dragon Blade**!

(Drago's **Dragon Blade** activated on both hands, then he charged at Apollonir.)

 _Fusion Dragonoid, increase 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 500 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 2200 Gs_

 **Apollonir:** Ha! You honestly think that's going to help you? Think again!

 **Mirage Dan:** Ability, activate! **Neo Valute**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid's Ability, nullified. Fusion Dragonoid, decrease 1700 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 500 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 500 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(slashes with_ **Dragon Blade** _, but it had no effect)_ Grrrrrrr!

 **Dan:** Aw, double snap!

 **Apollonir:** Ha, Ha, Ha! What's the matter Dan Kuso? Surely you haven't forgotten what I could do.

 **Dan:** I haven't forgotten, but wait till you see what Drago can really do! Ability, activate! **Dragon Thrasher**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Take This! RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, increase 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 500 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 800 Gs_

 **Apollonir:** That's it? I can tell your holding back. _(stops_ **Dragon Thrasher** _with one hand!)_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Impossible!

 **Dan:** How did he do that?

 **Mirage Dan:** Double Ability, activate! **Maximum Nova + Maximum Pyrus**!

 _Apollonir, increase 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 900 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 800 Gs_

 _Fusion Dragonoid was defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

"I'm sorry, Dan" said Drago. "Humph... so this is the thanks I get, for giving you my power?" Said Apollonir, disappointed. "Huh?" Said Dan and Drago. "Yes, I thought I've chosen the Ultimate Bakugan to save the universe. Clearly, I was wrong, otherwise you wouldn't have held back the way you did" Said Apollonir. "Apollonir... tell me, why must we battle you?" Asked Drago. "The answer will come to you in time. For now, you must battle me with all your strength!" Said Apollonir. "Ok, let's try this again Drago!" Said Dan.

 **Battle #1, Round #2** :

 **Dan:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!

 _Fusion Dragonoid has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

 **Mirage Dan:** Bakugan, Brawl! Apollonir, stand!

 _Apollonir has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Dan:** Here we go! Ability, activate! **Dragon Tornado**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** This'll show you!

 _All active Abilities, nullified. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs, Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Dan:** Huh? What the heck?!

(When the fire cleared, Apollonir's **Dispel Roa** was active.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Are you kidding?

 **Dan:** No stinking way.

 **Apollonir:** If you really thought you could beat me in one shot, then you surely forgotten who I am!

 **Mirage Dan:** Ability, activate! **Saiam Low**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 1199 Gs... 1198 Gs... 1197 Gs... 1196 Gs... 1195 Gs..., Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ability activate! **Dragon Blade**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, increase 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 1695 Gs... 1694 Gs... 1693 Gs... 1692 Gs..., Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I still... can't... move...

 **Dan:** I don't understand. How is Drago's Power Level still going down?

 **Apollonir:** Ha, Ha, Ha! Guess Drago's out of his league. Say Goodbye! _(_ **Saiam Low** _was now draining faster)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 1600 Gs... 1400 Gs... 1200 Gs... 1000 Gs... 800 Gs..., Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** DAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 600 Gs... 400 Gs... 200 Gs..., Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Dan:** GATE CARD, OPEN! **_FREEZE ENEMY_**!

 _Apollonir's Abilities, disabled. Apollonir, decrease 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 50 Gs, Apollonir = 300 Gs_

 **Apollonir:** What's going on? What happened to my Ability?

 **Dan:** It's my _**Freeze Enemy**_ Gate Card. Not only does it decrease you power by 200, but it also prevents you from activating Abilities!

 **Apollonir:** No!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Hey, you wanted us to battle you with all our strength, so you got your wish! **Dragon Spur**! _(speeds toward Apollonir, and kicks him in the chest)_

 **Apollonir:** GAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Apollonir, decrease 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 50 Gs, Apollonir = 0 Gs_

 _Apollonir was defeated._

 **Intermission #2:**

"Nice!" Said Dan. "This isn't over yet, Dan" said Drago.

 **Battle #1, Round #3:**

 **Mirage Dan:** Gate Card, set!

 **Mirage Dan** and **Dan:** Bakugan, Brawl!

 _Bakugan have entered battle:_ _Apollonir = 500 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs_

 **Mirage Dan:** Ability, activate! **Infinity Wavier**! Gate Card, open! **_Forcement Wind_**!

 _Apollonir, increase 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 1000 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs_

 **Apollonir:** ( _shoots_ **Infinity Wavier** _at Drago, but it barely missed its target)_ It's not enough. Ancient Warriors! Lend me your power!

(From the darkness, five Bakugan appeared: Subterra Clayf, Aquos Frosch, Darkus Exedra, Haos Lars Lion, and Ventus Oberus in Masked Form! All five of them released energy that flowed into Apollonir)

 _Apollonir, increase 1500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 2500 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** No way!

 **Dan:** Triple snap! Now he's about twice as powerful as you, Drago.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** So, you got any ideas?

 **Dan:** Workin' on it.

 **Apollonir:** You won't have time, thanks to the other Ancient Warriors, my power will be about tripled with my next attack! **Maximum Revolution**! _(the core in his chest glows)_

 _Apollonir, increase 1200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 3700 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Apollonir, Stop! That's too much power!

 **Apollonir:** I'll be fine... you, not so much! _(fires_ **Maximum Revolution** _)_

 **Dan:** Ok, here we go! Ability, activate! **Dragon Eternal Force**!

 _Apollonir, decrease 1500 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, increase 1500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 2200 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 2700 Gs_

(Drago's attack plows through Apollonir's.)

 **Mirage Dan** : Ability, activate! **Infinity Demon**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, decrease 1000 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 2200 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1700 Gs_

(Apollonir's attack plows through Drago's.)

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Saber Shield**!

 _Apollonir's Ability, nullified. Apollonir, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 1800 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 2700 Gs_

 **Dan:** You ok, Drago?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Yes, but that was way too close.

 **Dan:** Grrrrrr, THAT'S IT! Start talking, Apollonir! Why did you bring us here?

 **Apollonir:** I brought you here to test you.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** But why now? Why not before if you were all here this whole time?

 **Frosch:** Because you and Dan were not ready.

 **Dan:** Ready for what?

 **Lars Lion:** To save the universe.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** But we already did.

 **Dan:** Thousands of times.

 **Clayf:** Your missing the point.

 **Oberus:** The universe hasn't been completely saved.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Then tell us, who or what is threatening the universe this time?

 **Apollonir:** We must finish the battle first, only then will your questions be answered.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** ... He's not kidding Dan, let's finish this up!

 **Dan:** Alright, buddy. Ability, activate! **Dragon Crasher**!

 _Apollonir, decrease 1200 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, increase 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 500 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 3000 Gs_

 **Mirage Dan:** Ability, activate! **Shining Pyrus**!

 _Power Levels, exchanged. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 3000 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 500 Gs_

(Apollonir gathered the energy from Drago's attack in his hands, then tossed it back. Drago dodged it while it continued to fly. There was an explosion far off into the distance.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** *The Abilities he's using... why do they seem so familiar?*

 **Dan:** Double Ability, activate! **Dragon Tornado + Dragon Exploder**!

 _Apollonir, decrease 1000 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, increase 1000 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 2000 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1500 Gs_

 **Mirage Dan:** Ability, activate! **Infinity Demon**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, decrease 1000 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 2000 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 500 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** AAAAAAHHHH! _(falls to the ground)_

 **Dan:** Drago! _(runs toward where Drago fell)_ Are you alright?

 **Drago (Fusion Dragonoid):** I'm... I'm ok _(stands back up)_.

 **Dan:** It's so weird. It's like Apollonir just gained infinite power or something...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Infinite... OF COURSE! That's how he's using those Abilities, because there from the  Infinity Core!

 **Dan:** That's crazy talk, Drago. You have the  Perfect Core, so how could... wait a minute! Apollonir is linked to the Perfect Core, but still...

 **Apollonir:** Actually, you've just figured it out.

 **Dan** and **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Huh?

 **Exedra:** Unlike the rest of us, Apollonir is the only one who is linked to the  Perfect Core.

 **Clayf:** Which is how is able to use  Infinity Core Abilities, as you just witnessed.

 **Lars Lion:** He's had it since we defeated the army of Gargonoids' long ago.

 **Apollonir:** But even though it's just a small fragment of the  Infinity Core itself, I can still access the Core at will, just like you can access the Perfect Core. But now, it's time to end this! Ancient Warriors, lend me your power!

(The other five Ancient Warriors give Apollonir their power.)

 **Mirage Dan:** Double Ability, activate! **Infinity Wavier + Maximum Revolution**!

 _Apollonir, increase 3500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 5500 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 500 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Let's do this, Dan! _(the power of the_ Gate _glows)_

 **Dan:** Right! _(the power of the_ Key _glows)_ Ability, activate! **Fusion Lightning**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! _(blasts through Apollonir's attack with ease)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Apollonir = 4300 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 6700 Gs_

 **Apollonir:** NO! IMPOSSIBLE! GAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Apollonir was defeated._ _Winner = Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid and Dan Kuso._

"Aww, yea! We did it!" Said Dan. "Well done, Dan and Drago. Now, any questions?" Said Apollonir. "No, but I get why you brought us here. It was because to not only see if we were ready, but because you wanted to make sure we still had what it takes, and that we should return home" said Drago. "You are correct Drago, but you forgot one thing. Even though with great power comes great responsibility, it also means with great responsibility comes great power" said Apollonir. With that, a bright flash of light appeared.

After Dan and Drago opened their eyes, they where back on earth in the sailboat (Drago is back in Ball Form). "In case your wondering, that wasn't a dream" said a voice. Dan looked down and saw... Apollonir and the other Ancient Warriors in Ball Form! "Guys, but why are you here?" Asked Dan. "Didn't you read the Power Levels? You won by more than 500, meaning we're at your command" said Apollonir. "Alright! That's awesome!" Said Dan. "Right now I don't think it's the best time for celebrating, look at Bakugan City!" Said Drago. "Aw no!" Said Dan.

To be continued...

 **Dan:** Hey Brawlers, trouble has started not even 7 seconds since we got back from the Doom Dimension after freeing the Ancient Warriors. Some Bakugan were attacking Bakugan City, but luckily Drago and I are coming back to help. The others need our help, so tune in next time. You ready: Drago, Apollonir? Bakugan, Brawl! See ya then.

* * *

So? Anyone like it? If i get at least 3rd reviews, I'll post next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apollonir:** The Bakugan Brawlers in: **_Bakugan City Showdown_**

As Dan, Drago, and the Ancient Warriors looked towards Bakugan City... there were explosions coming from it! As soon as the boat was close enough to the dock, Dan jumped off and ran into Bakugan City. "Dan, wait up!" Said Drago. Apollonir and the others were following close behind. "Can't you slow down a bit?" said Clayf. "No time, we have to get into Bakugan City!" Said Dan. "We might be strong, but were old" said Exedra. "Were getting too old to be floating around like this" said Lars Lion.

There were loads of unnatural Bakugan as Dan, Drago, and the other Ancient Warriors were heading to the center of the city. Namely... Chaos Bakugan! The other Battle Brawlers were fighting as hard as they can, but there were too many of them! "Ability, activate! **Grapple Buster**!" Said Gunz. "Ability, activate! **Abyss Blade**!" Said Marucho. "Ability, activate! **Moonlight Shadow Breaker**! Said Shun. "Take this!" Said Reptak. "Down you go, you creeps!" Said Jaakor. "Open wide!" Said Radizen. They manged to take out 10% of the Chaos Bakugan with those attacks, but they just kept coming! "Grr, I wish Dan was here to help!" Said Gunz. "I contacted Keith to get some help in Vestal, Neathia, and Gundalia. I also sent Roxtor to New Vestroia to tell the other Bakugan" said Mira, hiding behind some fallen debris with Runo and Julie. "Roxtor?! Your kidding right?" Said Radizen. "Kokokokokoko (Translation: _I heard that!_ )" said Roxtor, flying back to Mira. Everyone looked up to see Spectra Phantom's (AKA: Keith Clay, Mira's brother) Vestal Destroyer. As he landed, he stepped outside with Baron and Ace standing on both sides of him, and Alice appeared using the Transporter Card. "Sorry for the delay, but I had to make a quick detour" said Spectra, throwing some Bakugan to the Brawlers. "Runo, miss me?" Said Tigrerra. " Hi, Julie. Happy to see me?" Said Gorem. "Do we ever!" Said Runo and Julie. "BAKUGAN, BRAWL!" Said Alice, Runo, Julie, Mira, Spectra, Baron, and Ace.

Dan and the others finally made it to where the Brawlers were fighting. "Ah! Chaos Bakugan?!" Said Dan. "But how?" Said Drago. "Doesn't matter, let's go Drago! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump!" Said Dan, throwing Drago into a hoard of the Chaos Bakugan the other Brawlers were fighting. "Where'd that come from?" Asked Shun. He got his answer when Drago's tornado faded away. "I don't know where you Chaos Bakugan came from, but I do know your not going to get away with this!" Said Drago. "Ability, activate! **Dragon Spur**! said Dan. Drago flew into many Chaos Bakugan, taking them all out. But more Chaos Bakugan came. "Dan! Throw me in" Said Apollonir. "Are you sure?" Asked Dan. Apollonir closed himself and flew into Dan's hand. "Dan, I haven't told the others what I saw you doing, but where did you go?" Asked Shun as Dan started throwing Apollonir. "Bakugan, Brawl! Apollonir, stand!" Said Dan. "WHAT?!" Said everyone else. As Apollonir was summoned, everyone stared in disbelief. "I'll explain later, guys. Let's go, Apollonir!" Said Dan. "You got it!" Said Apollonir. "Ability, activate! **Infinity Wavier**!" Said Dan. Apollonir took down 20 Chaos Bakugan in a line, and giving the Brawlers Bakugan a little power-up.

After that, the Chaos Bakugan fled. Back at Marucho's mansion, Dan explained what he and Drago were going to do and what happened. He also told them that the universe wasn't completely saved yet, as claimed by the Ancient Warriors. When all was said and done, Apollonir floated up. "There's one more thing you should all know. Before we completely join you, there is a test you must all pass" Said Apollonir.

To be continued...

 **Preyas:** Well I gotta say, it's good to have the Ancient Warriors back on our side, but I'm really not looking forward to more tests. Lucky for me, Shun's going first. It should be a piece of cake, right? Whoa! That's a new ability, you wanna see? Well come back later to find out, on Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** OUCH!


	3. Chapter 3

**Oberus:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**Test of Ventus**_

"Aw, what? More tests?!" Said Dan. "Last time we got a test from you guys, I was still craving sour fruit for a week! You know how sick it is craving the same food?!" Said Preyas. "We've passed your tests before, why would we need to pass them again?" Asked Shun. "Because the universe hasn't been saved yet, there is a new evil among us" said Oberus. "We are not sure who... or what... this evil is, but it's very strong" said Exedra. "And... I hate to say this... but even you all alone can't stop it. Not even the strongest of you" said Apollonir. "We've tried to face it on our own, but the energy it gives off... is unbearable. Power like we've never seen, or felt before" said Frosch. Everyone looked at one another. "Fine, tell us what we need to do" said Dan. "Well for starters, you already passed your test, remember?" Said Apollonir. "He means our battle, Dan" said Drago. "Since we started with Dan Kuso, we will go counterclockwise with the Attributes. Ventus, Aquos, Darkus, and so on. Any questions or objections?" said Apollonir. "Um.. well do I have too..." Preyas started to say. "EXCEPT PREYAS!" Said Frosch. No one else said anything. "Good, now let us proceed!" Said Oberus, creating a orb of green light and teleporting everyone... somewhere (similar to how Apollonir teleported in Bakugan: New Vestroia).

As the green light began to fade, the Brawlers found themselves... in the sky! "Whooooa!" said Dan, flapping his arms. "Calm down, Dan!" Said Runo slapping him. "OOOWWW!" Said Dan. "Welcome everyone, to my testing realm. Shun..." said Oberus. "I'm ready, bring it!" Said Shun. "As you wish" said Oberus. After that, a mirage of Shiori (Shun's mother) appeared when she was a kid. "Grrr, I'm not falling for that again Oberus!" Said Shun. "I wasn't planning on it. Just to let you know, you may use as many Bakugan as you wish. But they must be Ventus, so I'm afraid you can't use Skytruss or Orbeum. When you run out of Bakugan... IT'S OVER!" said Oberus, landing into the kid-version of Shiori.

 **Battle #1, Round #1:**

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Oberus, stand!

 _Oberus has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Shun:** Let's go, you ready Ingram?

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Behind you all the way!

 **Shun:** Bakugan, Brawl! Master Ingram, stand!

 _Master Ingram has entered battle, at 600 Gs_

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Ability, activate! **Blast Storm**!

 _Oberus, increase 200 Gs. Master Ingram, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Oberus = 700 Gs, Master Ingram = 200 Gs_

 **Shun:** That all you got? Ability, activate! **Heavy Demon - Moonlight Slash**!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Keeyaah!

 _Oberus' Ability, nullified. Oberus, decrease 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Oberus = 200 Gs, Master Ingram = 600 Gs_

 **Shun:** Ability, activate! **Wind Power - Light Intense Impact**!

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Not so fast. Double Ability, activate! **Turmoil + Blast Storm**! Gate Card, open! _**Silent Land**_!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Well, this is bad...

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Ability, activate! **Turmoil**!

 **Oberus:** This is the end for you! _(sucks in Ingram)_

 _Oberus, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Oberus = 600 Gs, Master Ingram = 200 Gs_

 _Master Ingram was defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

'I'm sorry Shun, I tried... " said Master Ingram, sadly. "It's ok Ingram, you did your best" said Shun. "So Shun, you wanna play some more?" Asked the mirage of Shiori. Shun thought of which Bakugan he should use next. " Shun, let me have a go with Oberus" said Taylean. "Are you sure?" Asked Shun. "Like you'd never know" said Taylean.

 **Battle #1, Round #2:**

 **Shun:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Taylean!

 _Taylean has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Bakugan, Brawl! Oberus, stand!

 _Oberus has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Shun:** We can do this Taylean. Ability, activate! **Slash Rise Thunder**!

 _Taylean, increase 400 Gs. Oberus, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Taylean = 1600 Gs, Oberus = 100 Gs_

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Wow, that's amazing Shun! But that won't work. _(uses a_ **Forbidden Ability Card** _)_

 **Dan:** What the...?

 **Spectra (Keith):** Were could she have gotten a hold of that?

 **Mira:** Look out, Shun! That's a Forbidden Card!

 **Shun:** Humph. *What's the big deal? It's just an Ability Card, right?*

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Ability, activate! **Dianos Cocos X**!

 **Oberus:** RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!

 _Oberus, increase 1700 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Taylean = 1600 Gs, Oberus = 1800 Gs_

 **Taylean:** Whoa! Guess she's not playing around.

 **Shun:** We got this. BakuNano, Hammermor... destroy!

 **Taylean:** Oh yeah!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Taylean + Hammermor = 1900 Gs, Oberus = 2100 Gs_

 **Shun** and **Taylean:** Huh?

 **Taylean:** Am I going crazy, or did her Power Level just go up again?

 **Baron:** Master Shun, it's the Forbidden Card!

 **Spectra (Keith):** It pushes any Bakugan past it's limits.

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** That's right. And thanks to **Dianos Cocos X** , Oberus' Power Level will now be 200 more than Taylean's... forever!

 **Shun:** Not for long. Gate Card, open! **_Power Pressure_**! Now thanks to my Gate Card, Oberus can't activate anymore Abilities!

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Gasp!

 **Shun:** Double Ability, activate! **Hammermor + Slash Rise Thunder**!

 _Oberus's Abilities, disabled. Taylean + Hammermor, increase 800 Gs. Oberus, decrease 600 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Taylean + Hammermor = 2700 Gs, Oberus = 1500 Gs_

 **Oberus:** I... won't be... taken down... that easily!

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** And I won't give up!

 **Taylean:** Then get ready for more!

 **Shun:** Double Ability, activate! **Shooting Wind - Dusk Slash + Shooting Storm Twister**!

 **Taylean:** Take this! Haayaaaaaah!

 _Oberus, decrease 1000 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Taylean + Hammermor = 2700 Gs, Oberus = 500 Gs_

 **Oberus:** ... won't... give... up...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Dan, does something seem... off to you?

 **Dan:** No way! Shun's kicking butt.

 **Taylean:** Huff, huff. Ok, let's finish her Shun!

 **Shun:** Ability, Activate! **Gun Red - Slash Sword**!

 _Oberus, decrease 300 Gs. Taylean + Hammermor, increase 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Taylean + Hammermor= 3000 Gs, Oberus = 200 Gs_

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** Ahhh, of course!

 **Marucho:** Of course what?

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Hehehe, fooled you Shun! Double Ability, Activate! **Turmoil + Blast Storm**!

 **Taylean:** What's going on? I'm being pulling in!

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** Um... that. Oberus tired him out.

 **Shun:** TAYLEAN!

 **Preyas:** Well, that explains Oberus' poor drama act.

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** Waiting til her power was low enough to use her abilities...

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** Smart... but risky.

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Taylean + Hammermor = 2600 Gs, Oberus = 600 Gs_

 _Taylean was defeated, due to tiredness._

 **Intermission #2:**

"Looks like your runaway train, just stopped after all" said Oberus. "Grrr... I'm sorry Shun, but that wasn't fair!" Said Taylean. "Looks like it's my turn! I won't let ya down!" Said Hawktor. "Ok, let's go!"

 **Battle #1, Round #3:**

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl!

 _Oberus has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Shun:** Bakugan, Brawl! Hawktor, stand!

 _Hawktor has entered battle, at 900 Gs_

 **Hawktor:** Your going down... very hard!

 **Oberus:** We'll see about that! **Blast Storm**!

 _Hawktor, decrease 400 Gs. Oberus, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Oberus= 700 Gs,_ _Hawktor_ _= 500 Gs_

 **Hawktor:** That's all you got? **Ninja Defense - Wild Wind Dance**!

 _Oberus' Ability, nullified._

 **Oberus:** What?

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** That was a pretty defense, but that won't help you beat me! Ability, activate! **Turmoil**!

 _Oberus, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Oberus = 700 Gs, Hawktor = 900 Gs_

 **Hawktor:** That dumb-moil thing is getting really annoying!

 **Shun:** Ability, activate! **Bolting Fang - Slug Shot**!

 _Oberus' Ability, nullified. Oberus, decrease 300 Gs. Hawktor, increase 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Oberus = 200 Gs, Hawktor = 1000 Gs_

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Double Ability, activate! **Turmoil + Blast Storm**!

 _Oberus, increase 400 Gs. Hawktor, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Oberus = 600 Gs, Hawktor = 600 Gs_

 **Shun:** Ability...

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Ah, ah, ah. Gate Card, open! **_Misty Solitude_**!

 **Dan:** Aw, no! Not that again!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I hate that Gate Card!

 **Shun:**... activate! **Ninja Defense - Spiral Twister**! _(Even though the Ability Card glowed, Hawktor didn't do a thing!)_ Hawktor! Use your Ability! HAWKTOR!

 **Dan:** It's useless Shun.

 **Shun:** What?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** That Gate Card prevents Hawktor from hearing you. Even if you activate his Abilities, he can't use them.

 **Runo:** But that's cheating!

 **Hawktor:** Shun? Shun?! A little help... please?! _(Oberus' attack hits)_ GAAAAAHHH!

 **Oberus:** Now to finish you! _(uses_ **Turmoil + Blast Storm** _again)_

 _Hawktor was defeated._

 **Intermission #3:**

"Shun? What happened? Why didn't you activate my Abilities?" Asked Hawktor. "I did, but it was that Gate Card. It prevented you from hearing me..." said Shun. "Who's next, Shun? This is even better when we first brawled!" Said the mirage of Shiori. "Ok, Jaakor! It's your..." before Shun could finish, Skyress went into his hand. "Wait, Shun. Let me go up against Oberus" said Skyress. "No Skyress, not yet" said Shun, frowning. "Shun..." said Skyress, opening up. "I can't, your... I just can't stand to..." Shun was saying, but Skyress cut him off . "Please Shun. I know how you feel, but I can do this... trust me" said Skyress, closing again. Shun shed a tear. "Ok, Skyress" he said.

 **Battle #1, Round #4:**

 **Shun:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress!

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** SSSCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCHH!

 _Storm Skyress has entered battle, at 450 Gs_

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Oberus!

 **Oberus:** SSSCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCHH!

 _Oberus has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Oberus:** So... we meet again, Skyress.

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** Yes, we have. But this visit will be cut short when I take you out!

 **Oberus:** Is that so?

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** We've beat you before, and we'll beat you again!

 **Oberus:** I doubt it... your facing a new Ventus Oberus!

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** Then bring it on... SCREECH!

 **Oberus:** With pleasure... SCREECH!

(Skyress and Oberus are in a fierce aerial battle, slashing and clawing each other.)

 **Shun:** Ability, activate! **Destruction Meteor Storm**!

 _Storm Skyress, increase 100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Storm Skyress = 550 Gs, Oberus = 500 Gs_

 **Oberus:** Oh no you don't! **Blast Storm**!

 _Oberus, increase 200 Gs. Storm Skyress, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Storm Skyress = 150 Gs, Oberus = 700 Gs_

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** _(still flying at Oberus)_ Reducing my power won't help you, cause I can take it from you! **Whirlwind Lightning Sword + Lightning Talon**!

 _Storm Skyress, increase 400 Gs. Oberus, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Storm Skyress = 550 Gs, Oberus = 300 Gs_

 **Oberus:** Gaaaahhhh! _(hits the ground, but gets back up)_ You can't... take me down... like that! Grrrrr, **Turmoil**!

 _Oberus, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Storm Skyress = 550 Gs, Oberus = 500 Gs_

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** You honestly, think that can stop us? Your wrong!

 **Shun:** Double Ability, activate! **Whirlwind Lightning Storm + Valiant Fang - Soar Green Destruction**!

 _Storm Skyress, increase 700 Gs. Oberus, decrease 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Storm Skyress = 1250 Gs, Oberus = 300 Gs_

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):** Oh, no! Ability, activate! **Dianos Cocos**...

 **Shun:** Gate Card, open! _**Wrecker Freeze**_!

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage):**... **X**! _(The_ **Forbidden Card** _doesn't activate)_ What's wrong? Why isn't it working?

 **Shun:** It's my **_Wrecker Freeze_** Gate Card, it prevents you from using Abilities that you've already used during the battle. Which means...

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** Since you foolishly used everyone of your Abilities...

 **Shun** and **Skyress** **[Storm Skyress]:** YOUR FINISHED!

 _Oberus' previous Abilities, disabled._

 **Shiori [Shun's mother] (kid, mirage)** and **Oberus:** Impossible!

 **Oberus:** _(_ **Whirlwind Lightning Storm +** **Valiant Fang - Soar Green Destruction** _hit)_ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Oberus was defeated. Winner = Ventus Storm Skyress and Shun Kazami_

"That was a fine battle, Skyress and Shun. As a reward, I'm at your command" said Oberus. With that, she returned to Ball Form and floated into Shun's hand.

To be continued...

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** Good day, Brawlers. It seems just like last time, I've defeated Oberus. But I'll admit, she's gotten stronger. Perhaps maybe Frosch will be easier, but Preyas seems very nervous about it. Don't ask me why, he's beaten him before. Maybe because since Oberus used these so-called **Forbidden Cards** , Frosch may have some too. Catch us before we finish, see you around.

 **Preyas:** This is not one my best days! HELLLLLP!

* * *

2 chapters at once for ya'll. I know i said when i get 3 reviews, but i couldn't help myself :D

Anyway, if I really get a total of 3 reviews for this chapter and previous one, then I'll post a few more. I'm starting to love this place better than my old site!


	4. Chapter 4

**Preyas:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Test of Aquos_**... oh man

"Now that Shun has passed his test, Marucho must take his" said Clayf. "I'm ready when you are" said Frosch. "Ok then, I'll just wait a while and watch so..." Preyas began to say. "We're ready now!" Said Marucho. "Yea, we're ready to... WHAT?! NO! NOT YET! I HAVE TO... Preyas was saying, but it was too late. Frosch transported them to another realm... underwater! Dan and Baron started to hold their breath. "It's just another realm you two, relax" said Spectra. "Let the battle begin!" Said Frosch, creating a mirage of Marucho (Bakugan Battle Brawlers).

 **Battle #2, Round #1:**

 **Mirage Marucho:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Frosch, stand!

 _Frosch has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Marucho:** Bakugan, Brawl! Trister, stand!

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** Here we go!

 _Infinity Trister has entered battle, at 1100 Gs_

 **Marucho:** Ability, activate! **Press Impulse**!

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** Awww yeah! Nothing'll stop this!

 _Infinity Trister, increase 1200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Frosch = 500 Gs, Infinity Trister = 2300 Gs_

 **Mirage Marucho:** Gate Card, open! _**Active Ghost**_!

 _Infinity Trister was defeated, due to Mirage Marucho's Gate Card._

 **Intermission #1:**

"What the heck was that?! You didn't even fight! I wanna do-over!" Shouted Trister. "Sorry, no take-backs" said Frosch.

 **Battle #2, Round #2:**

 **Marucho:** Gate Card, set! You ready Radizen?

 **Radizen:** You know it, boss!

 **Marucho:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!

 **Radizen:** Awww yeah! Here comes your worst nightmare froggy!

 _Radizen has entered battle, at 1000 Gs_

 **Mirage Marucho:** Bakugan, Brawl! Frosch, stand! Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclone**!

 _Frosch has entered battle, at 500 Gs. Frosch, increase 200 Gs. Radizen, decrease 100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Radizen = 900 Gs, Frosch = 700 Gs_

 **Radizen:** _(_ **Aquos Cyclone** _hits, but has no effect)_ Hehehe... that tickles. Is that the best you can do?

 **Roxtor:** Kokokokokokoko! _(Translation: Don't underestimate him... it could be a trap)_

 **Radizen:** Trap? What do you mean "a trap"? Come on! All this old timer probably does all day is catch flies.

 **Mira:** Roxtor's right, Radizen.

 **Marucho:** I know that he might not seem tough at first, but he's very wise so keep your guard up!

 **Preyas:** And we know from experience. On the outside, he's warty... but inside he's a tough cookie!

 **Frosch:** You should listen to your friends, Radizen. _*Ribbet*_ **Aquos Cyclone**!

 _Frosch, increase 200 Gs. Radizen, decrease 100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Radizen = 800 Gs, Frosch = 900 Gs_

 **Radizen:** **Zap Screen**! Try to get me now!

 _Frosch's Ability, blocked. Radizen, increase 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Radizen = 1100 Gs, Frosch = 900 Gs_

 **Marucho:** Gate Card, open!

 **Mirage Marucho:** _(uses a_ **Forbidden Ability Card** _and slyly grins)_ Hehehehe... Double Ability, activate! **Nova Blazer X + Aquos Ripple**!

 **Frosch:** _*RRRRRIIIIIIIIBBBBBBEEEEEEETTTTT!*_

 _Radizen, decrease 100 Gs. Frosch, increase 700 Gs. Marucho's Gate Card, nullified. Current Power Levels:_

 _Radizen = 1000 Gs, Frosch = 1600 Gs_

 **Radizen:** Whoa! _(Jumps out of the way of Frosch's attack)_ **Slash Boomerang**!

 **Frosch: Aquos Cyclone**! _(_ **Aquos Cyclone** _plows through_ **Slash Boomerang** _, hitting Radizen)_

 _Frosch, decrease 500 Gs. Radizen, decrease 100 Gs. Frosch, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Radizen = 900 Gs, Frosch = 1300 Gs_

 _Radizen was defeated._

 **Intermission #2:**

"Aw, what?!" Said Radizen. "Since I know this won't turn out good for you, I'll let you use multiple Bakugan in our next fight... but this is the last battle! So choose wisely" said Frosch. Marucho thought hard, but couldn't decide. "Hey, use me in your next brawl! I won't lose to wart-face" said Elfin. "And I'll fight too! Even though I really... really don't want to" said Preyas. "And I will fight most pleasantly" said Angelo, then flipped over. "I'll fight hard too, popping his wart-thingies" said Diablo. "Ok you guys" said Marucho.

 **Battle #2, Round #3:**

 **Mirage Marucho:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl!

 _Frosch has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Marucho:** Ok... Bakugan, Brawl! Preyas, stand!

 **Preyas:** It's a bird, no a plane, no... it's Aquos Preyas! The most powerful Aquos Bakugan! Da, Da, Da, Daaaaa!

 _Preyas has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Frosch:** Not to mention, annoying. _*Ribbet*_ But otherwise, an average fighter.

 **Preyas:** Average!? Your gonna eat those words, with my special knuckle sandwich: **Preyas Combat**! Hiiiyayayayayayayayaya! _(Just before_ **Preyas Combat** _hits, Frosch jumps out of the way, at blinding speed. Making Preyas punch the ground)_ Owowowowow! Hey, no fair! Come back and fight like a man!

 **Frosch:** If you insist...

 **Mirage Marucho:** Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclone**!

 _Preyas, decrease 100 Gs. Frosch, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Frosch = 700 Gs, Preyas = 400 Gs._

 **Preyas:** _(While trying to run away, he gets caught in_ **Aquos Cyclone** _)_ Whoa-whoa-whoa-whooooooaaaaa! A little help, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

 **Marucho:** Hold on Preyas! Ability, activate! **Aquos Guardian**!

 _Frosch's Ability, nullified. Preyas, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Frosch = 500 Gs, Preyas = 700 Gs_

 **Preyas:** Ugh, a little dizzy _(shakes his head)_... ok, I'm good.

 **Marucho:** Ability, activate! **Whirl Kick**!

 **Preyas:** Hiiiiiiiiyaaaaahh!

 **Frosch:** _*Ribbet!*_

 _Frosch, decrease 200 Gs. Preyas, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Frosch = 300 Gs, Preyas = 900 Gs_

 **Mirage Marucho:** Double Ability...

 **Frosch:** No, not yet...

 **Marucho:** Hit'em again while he's down, Preyas.

 **Preyas:** This'll finish you off! _(jumps toward Frosch with a fist ready)_

 **Frosch:** NOW!

 **Mirage Marucho:** **Nova Blazer X + Aquos Cyclone**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Frosch = 1200 Gs, Preyas = 400 Gs_

 **Preyas:** _(Stops in midair, and backs up)_ Uh... Marucho, send in some help... please?!

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** Send me in, Marucho!

 **Angelo:** Ah, but your Power Levels won't be enough.

 **Diablo:** What Mr. Feather Wings is trying to say is that we wanna get in there too. He's our brother after all.

 **Marucho:** Ok, guys. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!

 _Bakugan have entered battle:_ _Minx Elfin = 600 Gs, Diablo = 400 Gs_

 _Preyas', Minx Elfin's and Diablo's Power Levels have been fused. Current Power Levels:_

 _Frosch = 1200 Gs, Preyas/Minx Elfin/Diablo = 1400 Gs_

 **Frosch:** Even with a fused Power Level, you'll never defeat me. _*Ribbet*_ You only made it more easier for me! **Aquos Cyclone**!

 _Preyas/Minx Elfin/Diablo, decrease 300 Gs. Frosch, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Frosch = 1400 Gs, Preyas/Minx Elfin/Diablo = 1100 Gs_

 **Preyas:** **Aquos Bubble**! _(_ **Aquos Cyclone** _fills up_ **Aquos Bubble** _rapidly, then bursts_ _)_ Boom, baby!

 _Frosch's Ability, nullified._

 **Marucho:** Now to end this... Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Blue Whirlwind**! **Chatty Clatter**!

 _Frosch, decrease 400 Gs. Preyas, increase 400 Gs. Minx Elfin, increase 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Frosch = 800 Gs, Preyas/Minx Elfin/Diablo = 1800 Gs._

 **Frosch:** Not so _*Ribbet*_ fast!

 **Mirage Marucho:** Gate Card, open! _**Silent Land**_!

 _Preyas'/Minx Elfin's/Diablo's Abilities, disabled._

 **Elfin [MinxElfin]:** No way! Our Abilities just got stopped.

 **Frosch:** Now to finish you all off...

 **Diablo:** Not today, Frog Face! Angelo, your up!

 **Angelo:** **Water Refrain**!

 _Frosch's Abilities, disabled._

 **Frosch:** _*Ribbet?*_ Impossible! How did you use an Ability?

 **Diablo:** Simple, your Gate Card prevented us from activating Abilities, but I'm a two-in-one deal pal, so I swapped with Angelo.

 **Frosch:** Oh, dear...

 **Preyas:** We may not be able to use Abilities...

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** ... but we can still thrash your face!

 **Diablo:** Wait for me!

(Preyas, Elfin and Diablo started punching and kicking Frosch super fast.)

 **Frosch:** _(gets hit rapidly)_ Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowow! _(gets a trio-uppercut and flipped over)_

 _Frosch was defeated. Winner = Aquos Preyas, Aquos Minx Elfin, Aquos/Haos Angelo, Aquos/Pyrus Diablo and Marucho Marukura_

"Ok, I greatly underestimated you. You won far and square, I'm under your wise leadership" said Frosch, returning to Ball Form and landing in Marucho's hand. "Aww, yeah! In your face! We did it!" Cheered Trister. "We?! You only used one Ability, and lost the earliest. I did most of the work" said Radizen, proudly. "Kokokokokokokoko, kokokokokoko! ( _Translation: You did more talking than brawling! Preyas and the others deserve the credit!_ )" Said Roxtor. The arguing continued between them, Preyas and Elfin included. "Ah, I love a happy ending to all the fighting" said Angelo, then flipped. "Never thought I'd say it but... I do too" said Diablo. With that, the other Brawlers and Bakugan laughed.

To be continued...

 **Masquerade:** Long time, no see Brawlers. Next time, Exedra will be testing the Darkus Brawlers: Alice, Ace, and Spectra. Exedra's going crazy with a whole bunch of power, hehe. But what's this have to do with me, you ask? Tune in to find out. Bakugan, Brawl! _(grins)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Test of Darkus_**

"Now it's my turn, but my battles will be a little different. I will test all Darkus Brawlers: Ace Grit, Alice Gehabich, and Spectra Phantom. You will all get one turn, one round each. Let the battles begin!" Said Exedra, teleporting them to another realm.

This testing realm was almost dark as night. With dark clouds and shadows everywhere, it was like something out of a nightmare. Exedra created a mirage of Masquerade, Alice's eyes went wide. "So... who's brave enough to try to penetrate my darkness?" Asked Exedra. "Ace, let's win this for everyone" said Percival. "Alright Percival. Exedra! Me and Percival are going first, and taking you down!" Said Ace. "Well then, I expect nothing less out of you two" said Exedra.

 **Battle #3, Round #1:**

 **Ace:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Go, Darkus Knight Percival!

 _Knight Percival has entered battle, at 600 Gs_

 **Mirage Masquerade:** Bakugan, Brawl! Exedra, stand!

 _Exedra has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Ace:** Ability, activate! **Geor Gunner**!

 _Knight Percival, increase 500 Gs._

(Percival's **Geor Gunner** was charging.)

 **Mirage Masquerade:** Humph... Ability, activate... **Nebulous Hammer**!

 **Percival [Knight Percival]:** _(staggered due to the force of_ **Nebulous Hammer** _)_ Gaaaahhh!

 _Knight Percival, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Knight Percival = 700 Gs, Exedra = 500 Gs_

 **Baron:** Whoa! That was some power.

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** I never seen Percival stagger that way before.

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** Not only that, it canceled his Ability.

 **Spectra (Keith):** He's dealing with one of the Ancient Six Warriors. The one that has the most powerful, yet dangerous Darkus Abilities.

 **Ace:** You okay, Percival?

 **Percival [Knight Percival]:** Ugh, I'm fine... just caught me off guard.

 **Ace:** Alright! Double Ability, activate! **Dain Sleif +** Fusion Ability, **Vermillion**!

 **Percival [Knight Percival]:** Take this! _(starts running)_ YYYAAAAAAAHHHH!

 **Mirage Masquerade** **:** Ability, activate! **Gravtion Wizard**! _(the eye opens, and sends streams of Darkus energy at Percival)_

 **Percival [Knight Percival]:** _(gets knocked back)_ AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Knight Percival, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Knight Percival = 200 Gs, Exedra = 300 Gs_

 **Ace:** Hang on, Percival! Gate Card, open! **_Healing Up_**!

 **Mirage Masquerade** **:** Ability, activate! **Final Wizard**!

 _Ace's Gate Card, nullified. Exedra, increase 100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Knight Percival = 200 Gs, Exedra = 400 Gs_

 **Exedra:** Hmmm... I'm disappointed. Is that the best you can do, even with my Attribute Energy?

 **Ace:** You wanna see power? Well, fine by me! Come Bakugan Trap, Darkus Rad Fly!

 **Rad Fly [Flash Falcon Fly]:** SCREECH!

 _Flash Falcon Fly has entered battle, at 400 Gs_

 **Ace:** Ability, activate! **Dual Buste** r!

 _Knight Percival, increase 200 Gs. Flash Falcon Fly, increase 200 Gs. Knight Percival's and Flash Falcon Fly's Power Levels have been fused. Current Power Levels:_

 _Knight Percival/Flash Falcon Fly = 1300 Gs, Exedra = 400 Gs_

 **Mirage Masquerade** **:** Double Ability, activate! **Demon Wizard + Nebulous Hammer**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Knight Percival/Flash Falcon Fly = 500 Gs, Exedra = 400 Gs... 420 Gs... 440 Gs..._

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** Hold on a minute! That's impossible!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** What is?

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** His **Demon Wizard** Ability, it absorbs the power of an ally Bakugan.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** It does? So then...

 **Dan:** Where's he getting the extra power from?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Apollonir? Can you tell... _(floated toward Apollonir on the other side of Dan's shoulder, a black aura was forming around Apollonir. Which was feeding Exedra the extra power!)_

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** Hey! What do you think your doing? That's cheating!

 **Apollonir:** You don't understand, me and the others our connected on a soulful level.

 **Frosch:** Our bond is so powerful that we can call on each other for more energy.

 **Lars Lion:** The same way you witnessed Apollonir using our powers against you, Drago.

 **Clayf:** So technically, he's not cheating.

 **Apollonir:** Since we're not in the battle, we can only give him our base powers, which is 500 each.

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Knight Percival/Flash Falcon Fly = 500 Gs, Exedra = 900 Gs_

 _Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly were defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

"Who's next... Alice?" Asked Exedra. Alice looked a bit afraid, still staring at the mirage Masquerade that Exedra created. *Why do I feel so nervous? It's just an illusion, so why do I feel so afraid?* Alice asked herself. The mirage Masquerade then smiled. "Remember? Because I am you" said the mirage Masquerade. "Who's he talkin' too?" Asked Dan. "I think Alice, they were the same person after all" said Shun. "Remember Alice, I... AM... YOU" said the mirage Masquerade. *It's just an illusion... it's just an illusion...* Alice kept telling herself.

 **Battle #3, Round #2:**

 **Mirage Masquerade** **:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Exedra, stand!

 **Exedra:** RRROOOOOAAAAAARRR!

 _Exedra has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]** : Don't let him get inside your head, Alice! We can do this together!

 **Alice:** ... Your right, Hydranoid! Let's go! Bakugan... Brawl! Alpha Hydranoid, stand!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** Were goin'...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** ... to take...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** ... you down!

 _Alpha Hydranoid has entered battle, at 550 Gs_

 **Alice:** Ability, activate! **Indigo Nightmare**!

 _Alpha Hydranoid, increase 300 Gs._

 **Mirage Masquerade** **:** Double Ability, activate! **Graviton Wizard + Nebulous Hammer**! _(the combination of Hydranoid's and Exedra's powerful attacks caused a thick smog)_ Not even Hydranoid could have survived that... hahahahaha!

 **Alice:** _(starts crying a bit)_ HYDRANOID, NOOOO!

(Just then, three energy beams shot out of the smog. Hydranoid had activated **Alpha Incinerator**. The blast was so powerful that it sent Exedra backwards, into an invisible wall.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Exedra = 500 Gs, Alpha Hydranoid = 650 Gs_

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** _(eyes glowing from the smog)_ If you thought THAT, would keep me down...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** _(eyes glowing from the smog)_ ... your sorely mistaken!

 **Exedra:** No? Then this will... Masquerade?

 **Mirage Masquerade** **:** Thought you'd never ask. Gate Card, open! **_Darkus Nebulous_**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Exedra = 500 Gs, Alpha Hydranoid = 650 Gs... 620 Gs... 590 Gs_

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** _(tries to fly up, but gets pulled down)_ RRROOOOOAAAAAARRR! I feel... my energy... being drained... Alice...

 **Alice:** Hang on, Hydranoid. Fusion Ability, activate! **Final Destruction**! _(the Ability activated, but Hydranoid's power was still dropping!)_

 **Mirage Masquerade:** Confused? Allow me to explain... _**Darkus Nebulous**_ continuously drains your Power Level, oh... and did I mention that Hydranoid can't move? Hahahaha! And since he doesn't have an Ability that cancels a Gate Card... he's finished!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Exedra = 500 Gs, Alpha Hydranoid = 550 Gs... 530 Gs... 510 Gs..._

 **Julie:** OH MY GOD!

 **Mira:** If Alice doesn't find a way to stop that card...

 **Runo:** Then they fail the test!

 **Alice:** *I know someone who can help, but...*

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** ALICE!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Exedra = 500 Gs, Alpha Hydranoid = 330 Gs... 310 Gs... 290 Gs..._

 **Alice:** *For Hydranoid... I have no choice _(a mask forms in her hands)_ , I need you... Masquerade.*

 **Shun:** Hmm? Guys, look!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Is that...?

 **Dan:** His mask...

(Alice turns to the rest of the Brawlers, who look in disbelief, then puts the mask on. The transformation to Masquerade begins: her hair turns blond, her clothes change, her boobs "melt".)

 **Masquerade (Alice):** Guess who's back.

 **Mirage Masquerade:** What the...?

 **Exedra:** Impossible!

 **Masquerade (Alice):** Nothing's impossible Exedra, _(pointing at Exedra)_ like canceling your Gate Card!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** But my Abilities can't nullify Gate Cards.

 **Masquerade (Alice):** None of your current Abilities that is. What you and Alice didn't know is that unlike other Bakugan, you can use all of your old Abilities.

 **Preyas:** What?! Now I know he's making stuff up.

 **Frosch:** Yes, no Bakugan can access every one their old Abilities, maybe one or two.

 **Exedra** : It's impossible, can't be done.

 **Masquerade (Alice)** : Wanna bet on that? Fusion Ability, activate! **Destruction Impact**!

( **Destruction Impact's** aura formed around Hydranoid's legs, and his power stopped dropping.)

 _Mirage Masquerade's Gate Card, nullified. Alpha Hydranoid, increase 100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Exedra = 500 Gs, Alpha Hydranoid = 250 Gs_

(Everyone stared in disbelief at what just happened)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Hey, wasn't that an Ability when he was Dual Hydranoid?

 **Dan:** Yup.

 **Masquerade (Alice):** Need more proof? I've got plenty! Ability, activate! **Merge Shield**!

 _Alpha Hydranoid, increase 600 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Exedra = 500 Gs, Alpha Hydranoid = 850 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Well... that was impressive.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Hehe, Hydranoid just absorbed all the power Exedra gained before.

 **Exedra:** So, you think your the only one with surprises? Here's one! **Demon Wizard + Final Wizard**!

 _Exedra, increase 1100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Exedra = 1600 Gs, Alpha Hydranoid = 850 Gs._

 **Clayf** and **Frosch:** _(black aura formed around them)_ Ugh...

 **Clayf:** Not so forceful next time, Exedra.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** Didn't see that coming.

 **Masquerade (Alice):** Figures... Triple Ability, activate!

 **Runo:** Did he just say...

 **Mira:** Triple Ability?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Relax, guys. Knowing Hydranoid, he can do it *I hope*.

 **Masquerade (Alice):** **Chaos of Darkness + Darkus Grazer Exedra + Blinding Spice**!

 _Alpha Hydranoid, increase 750 Gs. Exedra, decrease 650 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Exedra = 950 Gs, Alpha Hydranoid = 1600 Gs_

 **Exedra:** I... I... won't be... t-taken down... j-j-just... yet... uuuggghhh...

 _Exedra was defeated._

 **Intermission #2:**

"Aw, yeah! He... er, she... um... they did it!" Said Julie. Everyone ran up to Masquerade. "Now that, was a Darkus battle" Spectra commented. "Hey Masquerade, does this mean... you changed your mind again?" Asked Dan. "... I told you three times now Dan. It won't work out. Buuuuuut... the person your seeing now is only a small part of who I was. Alice is in control of me now, so why not?" said Masquerade, grinning and holding out his hand for a handshake. "Ah, yet another happy ending" said Angelo. "I hate to break up your reunion but, your not finished yet" said Exedra. "What? But Ali... er... Masquerade beat you!" Said Dan. "So we passed!" Said Masquerade. "True... but that was one round apiece. There's still one last individual I must test..." said Exedra. Everyone turned to look at Spectra. "Hehehe, this should be fun" said Helios. "Keep your cool, Helios... and let's make this quick" said Spectra.

 **Battle #3, Round #3:**

 **Spectra (Keith):** We have to be careful, Helios. If Exedra has any Forbidden Cards, we'll be in a tight spot!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** No problem, I will crush him into next week.

 **Frosch:** If you do, tell him to send me a postcard. I'd like to know if he finds out who or what the new evil is.

 **Diablo:** Oh, ho, ho... good one!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** That wasn't funny!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Gate Card, set! Hyah! Bakugaaaaaann, Brawl! Rise, Darkus... Infinity... Helios!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

 _Infinity Helios has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

 **Mirage Masquerade:** Bakugan, Brawl! Exedra, stand! Double Ability, activate! **Final Wizard + Demon Wizard**!

 _Exedra has entered battle, at 500 Gs. Exedra, increase 1100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 1200 Gs, Exedra = 1600 Gs_

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Ha! Is that supposed to scare me? Maybe you should try again...

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Clamor Quasar**!

 _Exedra, decrease 1100 Gs. Infinity Helios, increase 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 1600 Gs, Exedra = 500 Gs_

 **Mirage Masquerade:** Double Ability, activate! **Demon Wizard + Graviton Wizard**!

 _Exedra, increase 500 Gs. Infinity Helios, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 1200 Gs, Exedra = 1000 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Chaos Mega Cannon**!

 _Infinity Helios, increase 800 Gs._

 **Exedra:** Is that all you got?

 **Mirage Masquerade:** Double Ability, activate! **Final Wizard + Nebulous Hammer**!

 _Exedra, increase 600 Gs. Infinity Helios, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 1600 Gs, Exedra = 1600 Gs_

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Ok, I didn't expect our power to be equal...

 **Spectra (Keith):** But we're ending this, NOW! ABILITY, ACTIVATE! **MAUSER IMPACT**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios] (computer):** _*consolidating energy to all systems... booster charge complete... fire when ready.*_

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Here we goooooooo! This one's gonna hurt, REEEEAAAAAALLLLL BAAAAAAAAAD! _(he let's loose with_ **Mauser Impact** _)_

 _Infinity Helios, increase 1500 Gs._

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Not even a Mechtogan Titan was able to survive that...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** Really? Then I guess Exedra's toast...

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 3100 Gs, Exedra = 3300 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Huh?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** No way!

 **Mirage Masquerade:** _(a_ **Forbidden Ability Card** _glows on his BakuMeter)_ Hahaha... thank you, **Dianos Cocos X**.

 **Exedra:** You fools... did you really think... that just because a Mechtogan Titan can't stand the attack... mean that I would fall... SO EASILY?! **FINAL WIZARD**! _(a huge stream of Darkus energy speeds toward to brawlers, absorbing each of the other five Ancient Warriors power)_ This time, I'm using **Final Wizard** at full power... giving me more power. Now let's see if you can exceed it!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 3100 Gs, Exedra = ? Gs_

 **Everyone (minus the Ancient Warriors and Mirage Masquerade):** GASP!

 **Dan:** His power is way off the hook!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Guess we'll need some backup!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Right! Come Mechtogan, Slynix!

 _Slynix has entered battle at 2700 Gs. Slynix's and Infinity Helios' Power Levels have been fused. Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios/Slynix = 5800 Gs, Exedra = ? Gs_

 **Exedra:** *Hmm... interesting. But they'll never defeat me!*

 **Spectra (Keith):** Slynix... attack! Helios... Triple Ability, activate! **Reelrock Buster + Deep Fire - Block A + Chaos Mega Cannon**!

 **Slynix:** RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! _*HHHHHHMMMMMM... TTTTTSSSSEEEEEWWWW!*_

 **Mirage Masquerade:** Double Ability, activate! **Dianos Durance X + Graviton Wizard**!

 _WARNING! WARNING! POWER LEVELS UNKNOWN!_

(The combination of Helios', Slynix's and Exedra's attacks hit the center of the field, creating a giant explosion that blinded everyone's vision of the battle. When it cleared... Helios, Slynix, Exedra and Spectra were still standing... but barely.)

 **Dan:** So...

 **Baron:** ... who...

 **Mira:**... won?

 _Recalculating Power Levels..._

 _Infinity Helios/Slynix = ? Gs, Exedra = ? Gs_

 _Infinity Helios/Slynix = ?0 Gs, Exedra = ?0 Gs_

 _Infinity Helios/Slynix = ?00 Gs, Exedra = ?00 Gs_

 _Infinity Helios/Slynix = ?900 Gs, Exedra = ?900 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith)** , **Exedra** and **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Huff, puff... _(lasts 7 seconds)_

 **Exedra:** Huff... uuuuuuuugggghh! _(faints)_

 _Recalculation complete, current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios/Slynix = 4900 Gs, Exedra = 3900 Gs_

 _Exedra was defeated. Winner = Darkus Infinity Helios, Darkus Slynix and Spectra Phantom._

"Keith! You did it!" said Mira, running toward Spectra. They hugged tightly as Mira cried tears of joy. Everyone gathered around Keith (who took his mask off as Mira hugged him), giving high fives and such. "Now, I might be too old to many things... but brawling is not one of them. And I can say that you, as the others, earned the honor of having me at the palms of your powerful hands" said Exedra, floating to Keith.

To be continued...

 **Gunz:** Hey Battle Brawlers. Looks like it's time for my test with Lars Lion. They don't call them Legendary for nothing, and I never had a battle against them. Well, maybe Drago counts in a way... but still, see for yourself. This'll be an intense battle. Let's go, Reptak! Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Gunz** and **Reptak:** See ya, then!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Test of Haos_**... RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!

"Now it's time for me to test all Haos Brawlers: Runo Misaki, Baron Leltoy, and Gunz Lazar. I wish you all good luck" said Lars Lion, teleporting them to... "The Enchanted Forest of Testing". She also created a mirage of... Runo?! Specifically, when she was a kid when she first moved to Wardington (Bakugan Battle Brawlers). "Aw, a cute baby Runo" said Baron, patting the little Runo on the head. She went to bite him. "Ouch!" Said Baron, shaking his red hand. "I'm not a baby! I'm Runo!" said the little Runo. "Funny, Runo was never that vicious... was she?" asked Drago. "Um... hey Gunz, you and Reptak been quiet this whole. You guys ok?" Asked Dan, changing the subject. "Huh? Oh, we're ok" said Gunz. "We've just been thinking of a strategy" said Reptak. "Are you all ready?" Asked Lars Lion. "We'll go first guys, Nemus and I got this" Said Baron. "Then let the battle begin!" Said Lars Lion.

 **Battle #4, Round #1:**

 **Baby Runo (mirage):** I won't lose... Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Lars Lion, stand!

 **Lars Lion:** Prepare for the hardest battle of your life!

 _Lars Lion has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Baron:** Ok Nemus, let's do this!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** My divine light will defeat you, Lars Lion!

 **Baron:** Bakugan, Brawl! Rise, Haos Saint Nemus! Ability, activate! **Haos Force**!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** _(charges his staff)_ With this light, I will vanquish any foe who crosses my path... HHHHYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!

 _Saint Nemus has entered, at 600 Gs. Saint Nemus, increase 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Lars Lion = 500 Gs, Saint Nemus = 900 Gs_

 **Lars Lion:** Even though your using my powerful light, it's no match for me!

 **Baby Runo (mirage):** Ability, activate! **Valkyrie Barrier**!

( **Haos Force** cracks **Valkyrie Barrier** , but not enough to break through it)

 _Saint Nemus' Ability, blocked. Saint Nemus, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Lars Lion = 500 Gs, Saint Nemus = 500 Gs_

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** Aw, man...

 **Baron:** Come on!

 **Baby Runo (mirage):** HA, HA! YOU LOSE!

 **Baron:** Huh? But we just...

 **Baby Runo (mirage):** Ability, activate! **Sagittarius Arrow**!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** _(_ **Sagittarius Arrow** _strikes into his chest)_ GGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Baron:** NEMUS!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Lars Lion = 2500 Gs, Saint Nemus = 500 Gs_

 _Saint Nemus was defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

"Nemus! Are you alright?" Asked Baron, as he picked him up. "Ugh... I'm... ok..." said Nemus, still in pain. "You put up a good fight, but I'm..." Lars Lion was saying, but she was cut off by Runo and Tigrerra. "Ok, Lars Lion! What's going on?" Said Tigrerra. " **Sagittarius Arrow** doesn't give you a power increase without other Bakugan! So what gives?" Said Runo. "Perhaps if you look on the field..." Said Lars Lion. Everyone did... and saw the Bakugan Forms of Apollonir, Exedra, Oberus and Frosch! However, they were still in Ball Form on Shun's, Marucho's, Dan's and Keith's shoulders. "Those are energy bodies, they gave me the power I needed, so who's next?" said Lars Lion, as the energy bodies faded away. "We are" said Runo and Tigrerra. "You'll lose... because I never do! HAHAHAHAHA!" Said the baby Runo.

 **Battle #4, Round #2:**

 **Runo:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Tigrerra, stand!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

 _Blade Tigrerra has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Baby Runo (mirage):** Bakugan, Brawl! Haos Lars Lion, stand!

 _Lars Lion has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Runo:** Ability, activate! **Lightning Tornado**!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** Here I come! RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

 _Blade Tigrerra, increase 100 Gs. Lars Lion, decrease 100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Blade Tigrerra = 600 Gs, Lars Lion = 400 Gs_

 **Baby Runo (mirage):** Your a bad brawler! Ability, activate! **Valkyrie Barrier**!

 _Blade Tigrerra's Ability, blocked. Blade Tigrerra, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Blade Tigrerra = 200 Gs, Lars Lion = 400 Gs_

 **Lars Lion:** Now to finish you off, **Sagittarius Arrow**!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** **Lightning Shield**!

 **Runo:** Double Ability, activate! **Metal Fang + Saber Glowcer**! And Gate Card, open! _**Character**_! Take that, you little brat.

 **Reptak:** That's really awkward, isn't she speaking to herself? _(looks at Gunz, who is deep in thought)_ Hello? Gunz? GUNZ!

 **Gunz:** _(looks back at Reptak)_ Huh? Oh, sorry Reptak... it is a bit weird.

 **Reptak:** ... Are you ok, Gunz?

 **Gunz:** Yeah, Reptak. I'm ok. *Hmm... these Ancient Warriors are really powerful, and I'm the only one who hasn't experienced a battle against them. Even if Runo wins, that means I have to win in order to pass this test*.

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Blade Tigrerra = 2000 Gs, Lars Lion = 2000 Gs_

 **Baby Runo (mirage):** I'm... not... A BRAT! _(voice echos though the forest, her face turns red and uses two_ **Forbidden Ability Cards** _)_ DOUBLE ABILITY, ACTIVATE! **NOVA BLAZER X + DIANOS DURANCE X**!

 **Lars Lion:** RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** _(energy being drained painfully)_ GGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Runo:** Hang on, Tig! Ability, activate! **Shade**...

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Blade Tigrerra = 2000 Gs... 1050 Gs... ,_ _Lars Lion = 2000 Gs... 3050 Gs..._

 _Blade Tigrerra was defeated._

 **Intermission #2:**

" **Ability**...?" Said Runo. Everyone was shocked... Runo failed. "I'm sorry, but you failed the test... and I'm very displeased with your performances. However, I'll give you one last chance" said Lars Lion. Gunz and Reptak approached the battlefield. *Ok, here we go. Everyone's counting on us... and I won't let them down* thought Gunz and Reptak.

 **Battle #4, Round #3:**

 **Baby Runo:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl!

 _Lars Lion has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Gunz:**... Ok... let's go Reptak! Bakugaaaaaaan, BRAWWWWWLLLL! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go get'em, Haos Reptak!

 **Reptak:** HEEEEYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!

 _Reptak has entered battle, at 1000 Gs_

 **Lars Lion:** So... you are Haos Reptak. I've been watching you and Gunz, and I expect a real battle from both of you.

 **Reptak:** Really? Then we won't disappoint you.

 **Lars Lion:** For the sake of the universe... I hope you don't.

 **Gunz:** Let's show her, Reptak! Ability, activate! **Grapple Buster**!

 _Reptak, increase 300 Gs._

 **Lars Lion:** Humph... a weak attack, **Valkyrie Barrier**! _(Blocks the attack, but_ **Grapple Buster** _was still going)_

 _Reptak's Ability, blocked. Reptak, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Lars Lion = 500 Gs, Reptak = 900 Gs_

 **Gunz:** Come on, Reptak! Ability, activate! **Eyes Shield**!

 **Reptak:** Thanks, Gunz _(scans_ **Valkyrie Barrier** _for weak points)_... got it! _(raises free hand)_ **Spark Hook**! _(rapidly fires_ **Spark Hook** _)_

 **Lars Lion:** _(her shield begins to break)_ Ugh, ugh...

 _Lars Lion, decrease 400 Gs. Reptak, increase 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Lars Lion = 100 Gs, Reptak = 1300 Gs_

 **Julie:** Oh yeah! Go, Reptak!

 **Ace:** Let's not forget Gunz!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Your doin' great, guys! Finish her!

 **Everyone (minus Baby Runo, the Ancient Warriors, Reptak and Gunz):** Gunz and Reptak! Gunz and Reptak! Gunz and Reptak! Gunz and Reptak!

 **Gunz:** Hear that, Reptak? Sounds like victory!

 **Reptak:** Then let's not continue the delay.

 **Gunz:** Say good night, Lars Lion! Ability, activate! **Reptak Cannon**! *Wow, I didn't think I'd make it this far without trouble*.

 **Reptak:** Open wide!

 **Lars Lion:** *Fools* _(her shield breaks, followed by an explosion)_.

 _Lars Lion, decrease 100 Gs. Reptak, increase 100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Lars Lion = 0 Gs, Reptak = 1400 Gs_

 _Lars Lion was defeated_

(For some reason, Reptak remained on the field)

 **Gunz:** Um... Reptak? The battles over, buddy. So you can come back now.

 **Lars Lion:** Wrong... the battle's not over yet!

 **Baby Runo (mirage):** Look on the field, blonde!

 **Everyone (minus the Ancient Warriors, Baby Runo and Reptak):** Gasp!

 **Reptak:** What? _(looks down)_ What the... where'd this sand come from?

 **Lars Lion:** Behold... the **_Quicksand Freeze_** Gate Card. It keeps the wining Bakugan on the field. I wasn't trying the first time, Reptak. But now, I will show you a true battle! _(absorbs Baby Runo, and launches herself into battle)_

 _Reptak has remained in battle, due to Baby Runo's Gate Card, at 1400 Gs. Lars Lion has entered battle, at 1000 Gs_

 **Preyas:** Wait... so Runo is worth 500?

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** That's my Runo.

 **Jaakor:** Let's not forget that it was a baby version of her...

 **Skytruss:** So then... her modern version is 1000?

 **Orbeum:** I wouldn't worry about it too much big bro.

 **Gunz:** We still have the advantage, Reptak! Ability, activate! **Mega Harvey Cannon**!

 _Lars Lion, decrease 600 Gs. Reptak, increase 600 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Lars Lion = 400 Gs, Reptak = 2000 Gs_

 **Lars Lion:** Not for long... **Sagittarius Arrow**! _(attack slices through Reptak's blast)_

 _Lars Lion, increase 2000 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Lars Lion = 2400 Gs, Reptak = 2000 Gs._

 **Gunz:** Ability, activate! **Spaaaaarrr Hook**!

( **Sagittarius Arrow** gets destroyed, followed by more blasts from Reptak.)

 **Lars Lion:** **Valkyrie Barrier**!

(Reptak's and Lars Lion's abilities cancel out, due to equal power.)

 **Reptak:** Ugh... she wasn't kidding huh?

 **Gunz:** Yea, totally not kidding *Man, they don't call her an Ancient Warrior for nothing*.

 **Lars Lion:** **Dianos Durance X**! _(grabs Reptak and drains his power)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Lars Lion = 2000 Gs... 2050 Gs... 2100 Gs, Reptak = 2000 Gs... 1950 Gs... 1900 Gs..._

 **Gunz:** Hang on, Reptak! Ability, activate!

 **Lars Lion:** It's hopeless. You've lost, **Sagittarius** _(forms the bow)_...

 **Gunz:** **Thunder Valley**!

 **Reptak:** _(spins, ripping_ **Dianos Durance X** _and launching himself at Lars Lion)_ Oh yeah! HERE I COOOOOOOMMMMME!

 **Lars Lion:** _(holds back Reptak with her hands)_ Nrgh... **V-Valkyrie**... **B-Barrier**! _(Nothing happens)_ What's... happening?

 **Gunz:** It's Reptak's **Thunder Valley** Ability. It increases his power by 500... AND prevents the target from using their own Abilities. So since you wasted your Gate Card... well, take a look...

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Lars Lion = 2200 Gs, Reptak = 2300 Gs_

 **Lars Lion** : NO... I can't be... defeated like this! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Lars Lion was defeated. Winner = Haos Reptak and Gunz Lazar_

"It seems that I was wise to give the Haos test a second chance, otherwise you'd never would've passed, and I'm proud of you. The bond you both share is strong and the light you shine is bright! Congratulations... Gunz and Reptak" said Lars Lion, returning to Ball Form and taking her place in Gunz's care.

To be continued...

 **Gus:** Next time, it's our turn. However, Clayf claims me and Vulcan aren't worthy. We'll prove him wrong. After that, he brings some random guy who has "Great Power", but he's so immature. What do you think, tune in to see for yourself.

 **Clayf:** Waste of time...

 **Gus:** We'll show you! Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** This'll be fun!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Test of Subterra_**... OH YEAH!

"It's time... for the Subterra brawlers test: Julie Makimoto and Mira Clay. Let's not waste anymore time" said Clayf. "Hold on a minute, what about Gus?" Asked Keith. Clayf was silent for 10 seconds before answering him. "I'm sorry, but Gus Grav and Vulcan aren't worthy enough to face me" said Clayf. "What? How can you say that?" Asked Gus. "We've done plenty for the Brawlers! We held back the Alternative's Fourtress Traps, helping against the Chaos Bakugan and gave the Battle Suits to everyone... how can you say we aren't worthy?" Asked Vulcan. Again after another 10 seconds, Clayf answered. "Ok, tell you what. Prove me wrong... show me what you can do!" Said Clayf, making a mirage of Gus (Bakugan: New Vestroia) and teleporting them to a volcanic island (not Volcano Island).

 **Sub-Battle #1:**

 **Gus:** Gate Card, set. Bakugan, Brawl! Rex Vulcan, stand!

 _Rex Vulcan has entered battle, at 700 Gs._

 **Mirage Gus:** Bakugan, Brawl! Clayf, stand! Ability, activate! **Great Axe**!

 **Clayf:** HHHHHHYYYYYAAAAAAHHHH! _(smashes staff on the ground, creating a small earthquake heading toward Vulcan)_

 _Clayf has entered battle, at 500 Gs. Clayf, increase 400 Gs._

 **Gus:** Ha, that's useless. Ability, activate! **Mega Viblow**!

 _Clayf's Ability, nullified._

 **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** *Whoa... it took a lot to stop that ripple. Hmm...*

 **Gus:** Now to show you a real Ability! **Hammer Knuckle**!

 _Rex Vulcan, increase 300 Gs. Clayf, decrease 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Rex Vulcan = 1000 Gs, Clayf = 200 Gs_

 **Mirage Gus:** Ability, activate! **Atomic Blade**!

 **Clayf:** Your "Hammer" won't pound down this _(holds staff in front of the oncoming_ **Hammer Knuckle** _, and stops it)_... just as I thought.

 _Clayf, increase 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Rex Vulcan = 1000 Gs, Clayf = 500 Gs_

 **Gunz:** Guess Clayf's not playing around.

 **Keith:** Gus is strong, he can do this.

 **Dan:** Right.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Hehe, I can't wait to see the look on Clayf's face when Vulcan puts him down.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Things are ok for now, Helios.

 **Shun:** Let's hope so.

 **Gus:** Fusion Ability, activate! **Drill Booster**!

 **Vulcan** **[Rex Vulcan]:** Drill on!

 **Clayf:** Humph, another pointless strike. **Great Axe**! _(swings staff at the oncoming drills, and cuts them in half!)_

 **Gus** and **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** Whaaa...?!

 **Clayf:** This battle is over... HRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH! _(uses_ **Great Axe** _again, throwing it like a boomerang)_

 **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** Whoa! _(ducks out of the way, but it then hits him in the back as it returned to Clayf)_ GGAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Gus:** Grrr... Gate Card, open! **_Apoptosis_**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Rex Vulcan = 1400 Gs, Clayf = 100 Gs._

(Vulcan rushs forward to punch Clayf, but Clayf blocks it with **Atomic Blade.** )

 **Clayf:** Like I said, your not worthy enough to beat me... although you do show promise. Nevertheless, without your battle arms, YOUR POWERLESS! _(punches Vulcan with his free hand, breaking his armored chest)_

 **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** Gaaaa...

 **Gus:** VULCAN! Ability...!

 **Clayf:** **Great Axe**!

(Clayf uses **Great Axe** several times for about another 30 seconds.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Rex Vulcan = 1400 Gs, Clayf = 1700 Gs_

 _Rex Vulcan was defeated. Winner = Subterra Clayf and Mirage Gus._

"Grrr, darn. I'm sorry Gus... I tried" said Vulcan. "You battled great Vulcan" said Gus. "Now that we got that settled, who's next?" Said Clayf. "Julie, let's you and me do this. I beat him once, I'll beat him again" said Gorem. "Ok, we're next ya big..." Julie was saying, but the mirage of Gus changed into Julie (Bakugan: New Vestroia).

 **Battle #5, Round #1:**

 **Mirage Julie:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Clayf, stand!

 _Clayf has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Julie:** Let's get'em Gorem! Bakugan _(throws the way she did in Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but wasn't aiming at Clayf)_... BRAWL! Hammer Gorem, stand!

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** HOOOOOYYYYYYAAAAAAAOOOOO!

 _Hammer Gorem has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Clayf:** This is a battle you won't win.

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** Says you. HOOOOOYYYAAAA - HAAAAA! **Grand Impact**!

 _Clayf, decrease 200 Gs. Hammer Gorem, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 300 Gs, Hammer Gorem = 700 Gs_

 **Mirage Julie:** Ability, activate! **Atomic Brave**!

 _Clayf, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 500 Gs, Hammer Gorem = 700 Gs_

(Clayf blocks Gorem's attack with surprising ease.)

 **Julie** and **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** No way!

 **Clayf:** Humph, did you really think you could win with that same Ability? If that's the case, then this was a waste of time! **Great Axe**! HRRRRRAAAAAHHH! _(throws his staff like a boomerang, hitting Gorem)_

 _Clayf, increase 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 900 Gs, Hammer Gorem = 700 Gs_

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** GGGAAAAAHHHHHH! _(falls to the ground with a loud thud)_

 **Julie:** Gorem!

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** Ugh... I'm... ok, Julie _(gets back to his feet, but slowly)_.

 **Clayf:** _(catches returning staff)_ You won't be for long.

 **Mirage Julie:** Gate Card, open! **_Power Ditch_**!

 _Clayf, increase 500 Gs. Hammer Gorem, decrease 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 1400 Gs, Hammer Gorem = 200 Gs_

 **Julie:** Oh no, Gorem!

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** Ugh _(knells down, due to the loss of power)_... I'm sorry, Julie.

 **Clayf:** You should be sorry to the universe, not to Julie. I thought you had power before, but this... a waste!

 **Mirage Julie:** Double Ability, activate! **Atomic Brave + Great Axe**!

 _Clayf, increase 600 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 2000 Gs, Hammer Gorem = 200 Gs_

 **Julie:** I'll make you eat those words. **Grand Impact + Taros Hammer**! Hit'em hard, Gorem!

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** _(creates hammer, spins it, and bashes the gate card.)_ HOOOOOYYYYYYAAAAAAAOOOOO! This is for calling us a waste... _(stands up and launches his hammer)_ YYYYYAAAAAHHH!

 _Mirage Julie's Gate Card, nullified. Clayf, decrease 900 Gs. Hammer Gorem, increase 900 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 1100 Gs, Hammer Gorem = 1100 Gs_

(Clayf's and Gorem's weapons both hit the center of the field, and fall to the ground. Clayf's legs go into his body and he floats to retrieve his weapon. Gorem does the same, except his legs don't do that. Surprisingly, that got there at the same time and fought over both weapons.)

 **Clayf:** Grr, don't you know... it's not nice... to take... others weapons?

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** Yeah... do you?

 **Clayf:** _(deploys his legs and tries to walk back)_ Let... go!

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** Sure... if you... do first.

(Eventually, they break apart and start attacking each other. Kinda like 2 knights with the same sword skills. They also defeat each other, making this battle a tie.)

 _Clayf and Hammer Gorem were defeated. Battle: draw._

 **Intermission #1:**

"Gorem! Oh, are you ok Gorem?" Asked Julie, giving him a kiss. "... I am now, Julie" said Gorem, blushing. "Looks like we're up, Wilda" said Mira. "Right with you, Mira!" Said Wilda. The mirage of Julie changed into Mira (Bakugan: New Vestroia).

 **Battle #5, Round #2:**

 **Mira:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Subterra Magma Wilda!

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** OOOOOOOHH YYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!

 _Magma Wilda has entered battle, at 600 Gs_

 **Mirage Mira:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!

 _Clayf has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Mira:** Ability, activate! **Hyper Earth Ball**!

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** Talk about "one shot, one kill'... RRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!

( **Hyper Earth Ball** hits it's target, but it didn't do a thing! Clayf's **Atomic Blade** was active.)

 **Gus:** He...

 **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:**... survived!

 **Clayf:** Humph. If you though you could defeat a Legendary Solider in one shot, then your a fool. Dan made the same mistake when he battled Apollonir.

 **Dan:** Aw, come on! Did you have to spill it?

 **Clayf:** If your friends wish to pass, then yes.

 **Radizen:** Talk about an epic fail.

 **Roxtor:** Kokokokoko! Kokokoko! _(Translation: You should talk, you judged one of them!)_

 **Radizen:** What? All I said was he catches flies all day. What's wrong with that?

 **Frosch:** I protect the Bakugan of New Vestroia, I don't have time for snacks.

 **Radizen:** Oh yeah, then where were you guys when we took down Mechtavius Destroyer?

(everybody, including the Ancient Warriors, stopped at stared at Radizen)

 **Roxtor:** Koko... _(Translation: Now you've done it)_

 **Radizen:** What do you mean "I" done it? All I said was...

 **Clayf:** ENOUGH! _(bangs staff on the ground, creating a large earthquake)_ How dare you disrespect us? We've done more than you could imagine!

(The other Ancient Warriors go by his side, in Bakugan Form.)

 **Apollonir:** _(places a hand on Clayf's shoulder)_ Calm down, Clayf.

 **Exedra:** Radizen does have point.

 **Radizen:** I do?

 **Lars Lion:** Drago wanted to know the same thing.

 **Clayf:** When we gave up our Attribute Energies, we were trapped in the Doom Dimension.

 **Frosch:** We couldn't leave, even if we wanted to.

 **Apollonir:** But this new evil came... and we knew what we had to do. So we generated as much power as we could to open a Gateway, specifically for Dan and Drago.

 **Oberus:** And brought them to the Doom Dimension to battle Apollonir.

 **Frosch:** Because if were to escape the Doom Dimension, we needed to be defeated.

 **Shun:** So then, why test the rest of us?

 **Exedra:** Because to defeat this evil, we need each other. We all know your strong, but now we're pushing things. Which is why we've been using Forbidden Cards.

 **Runo:** But they can destroy you.

 **Julie:** Didn't Apollonir tell you guys about them?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Or were you being careless?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Did you at least know the risks?

 **Dan:** Ditto.

 **Oberus:** We saw that battle through the  Perfect Core.

 **Frosch:** We felt it too.

 **Lars Lion:** We knew the risks, but we had no choice.

 **Clayf:** But after the tests are over, we promise we will not use them again. Now, back to the task at hand.

(The other Ancient Warriors returned to ball form back to the brawlers)

 **Frosch:** Take my advice Radizen, don't disrespect us again.

 **Oberus:** Next time, we won't jump to your defense.

 **Mirage Mira:** Double Ability, activate! **Atomic Blade + Great Axe**!

 _Clayf, increase 900 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Magma Wilda = 1000 Gs, Clayf = 1400 Gs_

 **Mira:** Ability, activate! **Iron Chest**!

 _Clayf's Abilities, nullified._

 **Clayf:** Hmmm... didn't expect that. But nullifying my abilities won't help you.

 **Mirage Mira:** I should've used this on Wilda... **Nova Blazer X**!

 _Clayf, increase 700 Gs. Magma Wilda, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Magma Wilda = 600 Gs, Clayf = 1200 Gs_

 **Mira:** Ability, activate! **Land Twister**!

 _Clayf's Ability, nullified._

 **Clayf:** That's it, I'm going to... UGH! Huh? I can't move!?

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** That would be because of us.

 **Mira:** Since I activated **Land Twister** , your Ability was nullified and your unable to move.

 **Clayf:** Is that so? _(legs go into his body and floats toward Wilda, punching him at unbelievable speed for a Subterra Bakugan)_ For an average Subterra Bakugan, maybe. But not an Ancient Legendary Soldier! **GREAT AXE**! _(throws staff at Wilda, whose on the other side of the field due to the force of Clayf's punch)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Magma Wilda = 600 Gs, Clayf = 900 Gs_

 **Mira:** GATE CARD, OPEN! **_CHANGE LINK FORCE_**!

(Just an whisker-length before impact, **Great Axe** heads toward Clayf.)

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** Phew, thanks Mira.

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** Awsome!

 **Baron:** Yeah, since Clayf's Abilities come from his staff...

 **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** He's now as powerless as I was.

 **Clayf:** Oh... really didn't see that... UUUUGGGGGGHHHHH! _(falls down, with a louder thud than Gorem did)_

 _Clayf's Ability, reflected. Clayf, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Magma Wilda = 600 Gs, Clayf = 500 Gs_

 _Clayf was defeated._

 **Intermission #2:**

"Seems we have a problem... so far you only have one win, and there's no more Subterra Brawlers" said Clayf. "Does that mean we passed?" asked Julie. "Not yet, but I sense a former Brawler with great power... he must come!" Said Clayf. As he said that... Jake Vallory appeared! "Aw sweet! My new... huh? Where the heck am I? Said Jake. "Hey Jake!" Called Dan. "Hey, Dan the Man!" Called Jake, slapping Dan a high five. Dan explained everything that happened, and he was chosen by a Legendary Soldier to save the universe.

"Aw, cool! But I... don't have a Bakugan... AWWWWWWWWHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Said Jake, crying hard. "Will you please stop crying Jake" said a Subterra Bakugan, on Keith's shoulder. "{sniff} Ok Coredem, I'll... HUH? COREDEM!" Said Jake. "Your welcome" said Keith. "Now that you have a Bakugan... are you ready?" Asked Clayf. "OOOHH YEAH! We're ready to kick some can!" Shouted Jake. "You haven't changed a bit, Jake..." said Coredem.

 **Battle #5, Round, #3:**

 **Clayf:** You should know Jake, that if you don't defeat me... your team fails the test! _(absorbs Mirage Mira, throws his own Gate Card out of nowhere and launches himself into battle)_

 _Clayf has entered battle, at 1000 Gs_

 **Jake:** WHOOOOOAA! I thought you said they had a Power Level of 500 Dan.

 **Dan:** They do, it's probably because he absorbed his mirage battler.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Probably? Was he even paying attention?

 **Taylean:** Guess not.

 **Apollonir:** Typical...

 **Jake:** That was a mirage, phew... I thought it was real. Ok, ready Coredem?

 **Coredem:** I'm ready, Jake.

 **Jake:** Bakugan... Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Gooooo, Subterra Coredem!

 _Coredem has entered battle, at 900 Gs_

 **Clayf:** Since this is you first time against an Ancient Warrior, you may have the first strike.

 **Jake:** Uh, thanks I guess. Ok, here we go! Ability, activate! **Phantom Blow**!

 _Coredem, increase 400 Gs_

 **Clayf: Atomic Blade**! _(blocks the attack with ease)_

 _Clayf, increase 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 1400 Gs, Coredem = 1300 Gs_

 **Jake:** Grr... Double Ability, activate! **Rippling Stream + Core Knuckle**!

 **Coredem:** Here I come, old-timer! _(speeds toward Clayf)_

 _Coredem, increase 600 Gs._

 **Clayf:** I could do this all day, **Atomic Blade**! _(blocks the attack, but struggles a bit)_

 _Clayf, increase 600 Gs._

 **Jake:** Ha, knew you'd do that! Now, Coredem! **Hammer Blow**!

 **Coredem:** HHHRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH! _(strikes Clayf on his left side)_

 **Clayf:** GGAAAAAAAHHHHH! _(slides to the far right side of the field)_ Why, you... **Atomic Brave + Great Axe!**

 _Clayf, decrease 300 Gs. Coredem, increase 300 Gs. Clayf, increase 700 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 2400 Gs, Coredem = 2200 Gs_

 **Jake:** Ability, activate! **Sling Exia**!

 _Clayf, decrease 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 1900 Gs, Coredem = 2200 Gs_

(Clayf's staff bounces off Coredem's **Sling Exia**. Clayf catches his weapon as it returns.)

 **Clayf:** **Nova Blazer X**! RRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

 _Clayf, increase 700 Gs. Coredem, decrease 1300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 2600 Gs, Coredem = 900 Gs._

 **Jake:** Whoa! Never seen that kind of power before.

 **Coredem:** Actually we did, when were hypnotized by you-know-who.

 **Jake:** Uh... yeah, that. Ok, time to bring out the heavy artillery!

 **Jake (BakuMeter):** _*Readying, Rock Hammer.*_

 **Jake:** Alright! Battle Gear... BOOOOOOSSSST!

 **Coredem:** Oh, yeah!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 2600 Gs, Coredem + Rock Hammer = 1000 Gs._

 **Jake:** Take'em down, Coredem! Double Ability, activate! **Crush Arrow +** Battle Gear Ability, **Rock Hammer - Beo Blaster**!

 _Clayf, decrease 800 Gs. Coredem + Rock Hammer, increase 800 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 1800 Gs, Coredem + Rock Hammer = 1800 Gs_

(Clayf's and Coredem's attacks cause an explosion, causing them to tumble backward.)

 **Coredem:** Jake, let's take'em down with that card.

 **Jake:** _(has an unsure look)_ Are you sure, dude?

 **Coredem:** Yes... DO IT!

 **Jake:** _(uses the_ **Advanced Fusion Ability Card** _)_ Ok... **Advanced Fusion Ability** , activate!

 **Coredem:** RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

 **Clayf:** Two can play at that game... **Atomic Blade**! _**Enemy Resetter**_! Now to finish you both off.

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 3600 Gs, Coredem + Rock Hammer = 1800 Gs_

 **Coredem:** You got that backwards, old-timer!

 **Jake:** Ability, activate! **Change Exia**!

 _Gate Card, reflected. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 1800 Gs, Coredem + Rock Hammer = 3600 Gs_

 **Clayf:** WHAT?!

 **Jake** : Sorry, but that's one of Coredem's awesome Abilities. With **Change Exia** , he can send the Gate Card effects right back at you. But that's not all, your _**Enemy Resetter** _ Gate Card also upgrades the Battle Gear to Level 2, so thanks for the boost.

 **Clayf:** Uh oh...

 **Jake:** Let's go, Coredem! Battle Gear Ability Level 2, activate! **Rock Hammer - Battle Element**!

 **Clayf:** GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

 **Everyone (minus the Ancient Warriors, Coredem and Jake):** Alright, Jake!

 **Preyas:** Who's glad the tests are over say "I DO"!

 **The Bakugan (minus the Ancient Warriors, Coredem and Preyas):** I DO, 100%!

 _Clayf, decrease 500 Gs. Coredem + Rock Hammer, increase 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Clayf = 1300 Gs, Coredem + Rock Hammer = 4100 Gs_

 _Clayf was defeated. Winner = Subterra Coredem and Jake Vallory_

"I've got nothing to say, except excellent work... you've passed" said Clayf, floating to Jake. Before anyone could celebrate, Kato appeared on a screen that seemed to appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's something you should see" said Kato, as the screen changed into a security video showing Chaos Bakugan attacking the city again!

To be continued...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Finally the tests are over, but this is just the beginning guys. Next thing we know, Kato calls us and the Chaos Bakugan are back

 **Apollonir:** One even hits Dan on the head, it was in Ball Form at least. Then some creep challenges Dan to a Brawl. I think Drago needs a break, so I step in to take'em out.

 **Dan:** The battle action will be awesome, you need to see us kick butt. Here we go, Apollonir! Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Apollonir:** ALRIGHT!

* * *

That's my Thanksgiving gift to you all, 4 more chapters. You know the drill, third more reviews/follows and i'll give you some more :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_The Return, Part 1_**

As the Battle Brawlers headed out, the skies weren't as filled with Chaos Bakugan as they thought it would be. "Phew! I thought this would be a hard fight, but this is fine" said Radizen. "Yeah, guess whoever summoned them is giving us a... OOWWW!" Dan was saying, but a Bakugan in closed Ball Form hit him on the head. "What Bakugan is that?" Asked Jaakor. "Well it's Darkus, obviously" said Exedra. Then, the strange Bakugan opened and when it was in Bakugan Form, it grabbed Dan. It was Horridian! "DAN! HOLD ON!" Said Drago, turning into Bakugan Form and punching Horridian in his middle head. This however, caused Horridian to drop Dan, but Drago caught him and placed Dan safely on his shoulder. "Ability, activate! **Dragon Over**..." Dan was saying, but then Drago got attacked from behind... by Bolcanon and Krakenoid! "Huh... Wait a minute! ANUBIAS! Where are you, ya coward?!" Everyone else was confused because according to Dan, he was killed by Mag Mel. Just then, everyone was teleporting somewhere.

Everyone was teleported to the outskirts of the city... with Anubias in Gundalian Form standing 3 feet away from them. "Nice to see you too, Kuso" said Anubias, grinning. "Anubias, what are doing?" Asked Dan. "Ha... about to clear off this scar. Listen Kuso, I remember you trying to save me... but like I said: I was born to fight! So let's just get this over with!" Said Anubias. "Anubias..." said Dan.

 **Battle #1, Round #1:**

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! RRRRRRIIIIIIISSSSSSEEE! DARKUS HORRIDIAN, PYRUS BOLCANON, AND AQUOS KRAKENOID!

 **Horridian:** ROAR, ROAR, ROAR!

 **Bolcanon:** ROAR!

 **Krakenoid:** SCREECH!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Horridian = 1200 Gs, Bolcanon = 1100 Gs, Krakenoid = 1000 Gs_

 **Dan:** Aww, again with the 3-on-1? Whatever, Bakugan...

 **Apollonir:** _(floating in front of Dan's face)_ Hold on, Dan! Let me take out these monstrosities! Give Drago a break.

 **Dan:** Um... well these guys are pretty tough. I don't think it's a good...

 **Apollonir:** What's the matter? Are you doubting me?

 **Dan:** No, no, I'm just...

 **Apollonir:** Then let's do this! _(closes)_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** He's right, Dan. He's a part of the team now, I need a break anyway.

 **Dan:** Ok, buddy. _(grabs Apollonir)_

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** *Hmm? What Bakugan is that... and why isn't he using Drago?*

 **Dan:** Get ready for my secret weapon! Bakugan, Brawl! Apollonir, stand!

 **Apollonir:** EEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 _Apollonir has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** ... That's your "Secret Weapon"? HAHAHAHAHA, your kidding right? My Bakugan could destroy him in one blow!

 **Dan:** Your gonna eat those words Anubias, cause Pyrus Ancient Warrior Apollonir is as strong as they come!

 **Apollonir:** HA, HA, HA. Your making me blush, Dan.

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** HA! Destroy that weak insect... Horridian! Ability, activate! **Hyper Claw**!

 **Horridian:** ROAR, ROAR, ROAR! _(sprints toward Apollonir)_

 _Horridian, increase 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Horridian = 1700 Gs, Bolcanon = 1100 Gs, Krakenoid = 1000 Gs, Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Neo Valute**!

(After Horridian strikes, Apollonir opens his wings and attacks Horridian with his tail, sending Horridian back to where he started)

 _Horridian's Ability, nullified. Horridian, decrease 1200 Gs. Current Power Levels._

 _Horridian = 500 Gs, Bolcanon = 1100 Gs, Krakenoid = 1000 Gs, Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** What?! Grrrr... Bolcanon! Fry him! Ability, activate! **Nega Warrior**!

 _Bolcanon, increase 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Horridian = 500 Gs, Bolcanon = 1600 Gs, Krakenoid = 1000 Gs, Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Apollonir:** _(uses_ **Neo Valute** _again)_ Ahhhh... the heat feels good on my wings. I could do this all day!

 _Bolcanon's Ability, nullified. Bolcanon, decrease 1100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Horridian = 500 Gs, Bolcanon = 500 Gs, Krakenoid = 1000 Gs, Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** _(looks at his BakuMeter)_ *Hmm... Bolcanon's power dropped differently than Horridian's. Prehaps that fools shield only brings an attackers power to his Base Level. So if I nullify it, he'll be powerless*. Now that you mention it, you look a little too hot. Krakenoid! Cool him down... Ability, activate! **Wise Rush**!

 **Apollonir:** _(water washes over. When it stopped, his shield was no longer active)_ Gah! He nullified my Ability!

 **Dan:** Aw, snap!

 _Apollonir's Ability, nullified. Krakenoid, increase 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Horridian = 500 Gs, Bolcanon = 500 Gs, Krakenoid = 1400 Gs, Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** Gate Card, open! _ **Wrecker Freeze**_! Now, destroy him! Consective Abilities, activate! **Tribal Crusher**! **Pummel Boulder**! **Wise Wave**!

 _Apollonir's previous Abilties, disabled. Horridian, increase 600 Gs. Bolcanon, increase 300 Gs. Krakenoid, increase 400 Gs. Apollonir, decrease 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Horridian = 1100 Gs, Bolcanon = 800 Gs, Krakenoid = 1800 Gs, Apollonir = 200 Gs_

 **Apollonir:** If you think that'll help you defeat an Ancient Warrior, your both wrong and your not as powerful as you think! **Dispel Roa**!

 _All active Abilties, nullified. Current Power Levels:_

 _Horridian = 1200 Gs, Bolcanon = 1100 Gs, Krakenoid = 1000 Gs, Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Dan:** HAHA! Nice one, Apollonir! Sorry Anubias, but Apollonir's **Dispel Roa** not only cancels all active Abilties, it returns all Bakugan's Power Levels to their Base Levels.

 **Apollonir:** Dan, what do you say we "flip" things around?

 **Dan:** You read my mind! Ability, activate! **Spirit Eye Flash**!

 _Anubias' Gate Card, reflected._

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** *This is impossible! How can a weak Bakugan have such powerful Abilties?!* GRRRR... ABILITY, ACTIVATE! **DEATH METAL ARMY**! Try to flip that around, Kuso!

 _Horridian, increase 2x Gs. Bolcanon, increase 2x Gs. Krakenoid, increase 2x Gs. Horridian's, Bolcanon's and Krakenoid's Power Levels have been fused. Current Power Levels:_

 _Horridian/Bolcanon/Krakenoid = 6600 Gs, Apollonir = 500 Gs_

 **Dan:** No problem... Double Ability, activate! **Shining Pyrus + Maximum Revolution**!

 **Apollonir:** EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! _(charges attack)_ Ugh, ugh...

 _Power Levels, exchanged. Apollonir, increase 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Horridian/Bolcanon/Krakenoid = 500 Gs, Apollonir = 6800 Gs_

 **Dan** and **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Apollonir!

 **Apollonir:** Ugh, it's ok. I'm... fine.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Are you sure? You want me to jump in there?

 **Apollonir:** No... it's ok. I can do this. As long as I'm with an excellent Brawler like Dan Kuso, I can do... ANYTHING! _(holds the power like it's not hard)_

 **Baron:** That's almost twice the amount of power when he absorbed Drago's energy.

 **Mira:** But he's holding it very well.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** I thought we underestimated him before, but that's insane!

 **Exedra:** He hasn't felt that much power in a long time.

 **Clayf:** If I remember correctly, that's almost half of the power we used to defeat the Gargonoids'.

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** _(wide eyed)_ *Impossible! How can a Bakugan like him contain all that power?! It doesn't make sense!*

 **Dan:** This'll hurt us more than it'll hurt you, Anubias!

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** Huh?

 **Dan:** Take'em down, Apollonir!

 **Apollonir:** With pleasure, EEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! _(fires_ **Shining Pyrus + Maximum Revolution** _)_

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** Grr... Bakugan, Brawl! _(throws a Bakugan just as Horridian, Bolcanon and Krakenoid get defeated)_

 _Horridian, Bolcanon and Krakenoid were defeated._

(The Bakugan was summoned, despite Apollonir's blast)

 **Dan:** What? No fair!

 _Spyron has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** Ability, activate! **Revive Canapes**! Now Krakenoid... **Pawl Toxin**!

 **Apollonir:** _(feels the effect of_ **Pawl Toxin** _)_ GGGAAAAAAHHHH! Ugh... huff, puff...

 **Dan:** Apollonir!

 _Krakenoid has been revived. Apollonir, decrease 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Spyron = 1200 Gs, Krakenoid = 1000 Gs, Apollonir = 6600 Gs_

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** Bakugan, Brawl! Krowl, stand!

 **Krowl:** Roar-hiiiiisssssss!

 **Apollonir:** Dan, I need some... _(feels the effect of_ **Pawl Toxin** _)_ Ugh! Gah...

 _Krowl has entered battle, at 1000 Gs. Apollonir, decrease 200 Gs._

 **Dan:** His power went down again... let's go, Drago! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump!

 _Fusion Dragonoid has entered battle, at 1200 Gs. Apollonir's and Fusion Dragonoid's Power Levels have been fused. Current Power Levels:_

 _Spyron = 1200 Gs, Krakenoid = 1000 Gs, Kowl = 1000 Gs, Apollonir/Fusion Dragonoid = 7800 Gs_

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** Krakenoid, Krowl! Aquos Mutate Morph!

 **Apollonir:** _(feels the effect of_ **Pawl Toxin** _)_ Gah... ugh...

 _Mutant Krakenoid has entered battle, at 2000 Gs. Spyron's and Mutant Krakenoid's Power Levels have been fused. Apollonir, decrease 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Spyron/Mutant Krakenoid = 3200 Gs, Apollonir/Fusion Dragonoid = 7600 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Apollonir, are you sure your ok?

 **Dan:** Grrr... Anubias! What have you done to Apollonir?

 **Anubias(Gundalian Form):** Nothing, but he looks a little _(grins)_... sick.

 **Apollonir:** It must've... been that... fish-faces Ability.

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** Bingo! We have a loser! Consective Abilties, activate! **Ancient Gravity**! **Aquos Clawcer**!

 **Spyron** and **Mutant Krakenoid:** SSSSCCCCRRRRREEEECCCCCHHHHH!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]** and **Apollonir:** GGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Dan:** Drago! Apollonir!

 **Everyone (minus Dan, Drago, Apollonir and Anubias):** GASP!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Spyron/Mutant Krakenoid = 4500 Gs, Apollonir/Fusion Dragonoid= 6000 Gs_

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** I will win this battle! Haos Mutate Morph! Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Ammut**! **Haos Impulse**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Spyron/Mutant Krowl = 5600 Gs, Apollonir/Fusion Dragonoid = 5800 Gs_

 **Dan:** GGGGRRRRRRRRR... ABILITY, ACTIVATE! **DRAGON ASTRAL**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRROOOAAARRR!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, increase 500 Gs._

 **Dan:** ABILITY, ACTIVATE! **MAXIMUM PYRUS**!

 **Apollonir:** _(feels the effect of_ **Pawl Toxin** _)_ Ugh. *I won't let this get to me, I'm an Ancient Soldier!*

 **Spyron:** _(_ **Dragon Astral** _and_ **Maximum Pyrus** _hit)_ SCREECH!

 _Spyron was defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Mutant Krowl = 4400 Gs, Apollonir/Fusion Dragonoid = 6300 Gs_

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** Humph... Sellon's Bakugan were always weak anyway.

 **Sellon (Neathian/Gundalian Form):** _(jumps to Anubias' side from out of nowhere)_ And you do know I'm right here.

 **Anubias (Gundalian Form):** Well it's about time you showed up _(tosses Sellon some Bakugan)_.

 **Shun:** _(gives Sellon a quick glance)_ Humph...

 **Sellon (Neathian/Gundalian Form):** Bakugan, Brawl! Rise, Subterra Vertexx! Ability, Activate! **Blazing Magnitude**!

 _Vertexx has entered battle, at 1100 Gs. Mutant Krowl's and Vertexx's Power Levels have been fused. Apollonir, decrease 800 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, decrease 800 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Mutant Krowl/Vertexx = 5500 Gs, Apollonir/Fusion Dragonoid = 4700 Gs_

(Some of **Blazing Magnitude** 's heat headed toward some of the other Brawlers, lucky no one got burned by it)

 **Gus:** Whoa!

 **Baron:** Oh, man!

 **Roxtor:** KOKOKOOKOKO! _(Translation: Too much battling, too much heat!)_

 **Preyas:** You could say that again! Whoa, geez!

 **Skytruss:** Talk about out of the frying pan...

 **Orbeum:** ... and into the infero!

 **Akwimos:** This is NOT cool as the rule, dude!

 **Taylean:** I hate this Ability!

(Just then, a big stream from **Blazing Magnitude** headed toward the other Brawlers, and was too big big to be evaded!)

 **Everyone (minus Dan, Sellon, Anubias, Apollonir and Drago):** AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Dan:** GASP! GUYS! Drago! Ability, activate! **FUSION SHIELD**!

(Drago rushed over to the other Brawlers, and shielded them just in time. After shielding them, Drago went back into the fight. Just then however, everyone was being teleported somewhere by an unknown force.)

 _Battle: terminated._

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Spectra (Keith):** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_The Return, Part 2_**

When the teleportation was completed, everyone found themselves in an castle-like room. Since the battle ended, all Bakugan were in the fight returned to Ball Form. "Hahaha, welcome my friends..." said someone from a darkened corner of the room. The lights came on to reveal... Mag Mel sitting on a throne! "Mag Mel!" said everyone. "Don't forget me, hahahahahaha!" Said Razenoid, appearing from behind Mag Mel in Ball Form. Just then, Mag Mel's eyes glowed and began to absorb Anubias and Sellon. "Wait... master... Mag Mel..." said Anubias. "Give us... another... chance..." said Sellon. "You served your purposes" said Mag Mel. Dan ran over Anubias and Sellon and grabed their arms. "Oh no you don't, Barodius! Come on, you gotta fight it" said Dan, as his Key began to copy itself into two more pieces and it combined with Anubias and Sellon.

"What's this?" Said Mag Mel, feeling drained. Anubias and Sellon were in their human forms. "Kuso... what did you do?" Asked Anubias, looking at the Key on his hand. "I have... no idea" said Dan. "Well... it seems your determination to save those fools, allowed your Key to split and link them to you. We don't need them away, I recreated them only for an offering to our master" said Mag Mel. "Huh? What master?" Asked Dan. "Our master, who is the real reason for everything that's happened. Your powers that you gained, everyone you met, the battles you fought... was no accident... IT WAS ALL PLANNED!" Said Mag Mel, with his eyes glowing.

Everyone was surprised at Mag Mel's statement, but were skeptical about it. "Yeah right! How could your 'master' plan about Dan and Drago's future?" Asked Trister. "I'm glad you asked. Perhaps if we all think back to when... Drago was the Perfect Core!" Said Mag Mel, with his eyes glowing. Everyone gasped, how did he know about that? "Oh and let's not forget when he became the Ultimate Bakugan, after he killed his own girlfriend for it! Hahahahaha, the irony!" Said Razenoid. Drago then floated up. "SHUT UP, DHARAK!" Shouted Drago. "MAKE ME, PERFECT DRAGONOID!" Shouted Razenoid. "That's enough, Razenoid. I think today's history lesson is more than enough for our students" said Mag Mel.

"Whatever, we're outta here. Drago?" Said Dan. "With pleasure" said Drago, giving Razenoid a quick glance of hatred and tried to open a Gateway, but it failed. "Let's try together, Drago" said Apollonir. "Ok. 1... 2... 3... " said Drago, as he and Apollonir tried to open the Gateway, but it still failed with no improvement. "Hahaha. No keep going, it's fun to watch..." said Razenoid. "Sorry, but your in my domain. You can't go until I say you can. You see, our master has given us a task, to destroy all of you! However, he's a reasonable one. So if you don't want too, you don't have too. What's also lucky for you, is we can't leave this place until we battle. So, what do you say?" said Mag Mel. "As much as I'd love to kick your armored butts again, we've got better things to do. Let us go!" Said Dan. "As you wish, boy" said Mag Mel, shooting a beam from his hand, which opened up a Dimension Tunnel. As everyone turn to leave... "WAIT, DAN! DON'T LEAVE US HERE!" Said a voice.

"Huh? Mom?" Asked Dan, turning back to Mag Mel, who pointed up. Everyone saw a some cages hanging from the ceiling with some of the Brawlers families:

1) Miyoko and Shinjiro Kuso (Dan's parents)

2) Daisy (Julie's sister)

3) Saki and Tatsuo Misaki (Runo's parents)

4) Baron's family

5) Dr. Micheal (Alice's Grandfather), and her Aunt and Uncle

6) Shun's Grandfather

7) Shuuko and Kia Marukura (Marucho's parents) and Kato

"Our master isn't just reasonable, he's just as evil! You may go and spare yourselves, but you'll never see your families... EVER AGAIN!" Said Mag Mel, with is eyes glowing as he gets up. "MAG MEL!" Said Dan, growling. "I'll take that as a yes" said Mag Mel.

 **Sub-Battle #1:**

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Iron Dragonoid, stand!

 **Iron Dragonoid:** RRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 _Iron Dragonoid has entered battle, at 1000 Gs_

 **Baron:** We got this one, master Dan! Bakugan, Brawl! Here we go, Nemus! Bakugan, stand!

 _Saint Nemus has entered battle, at 600 Gs_

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Ability, activate! **Garran Demura**!

 _Iron Dragonoid, increase 400 Gs. Saint Nemus, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Iron Dragonoid = 1400 Gs, Saint Nemus = 200 Gs_

 **Baron:** Ability, activate! **Borehole Reflection**!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** No one hurts the Brawlers family!

 _Iron Dragonoid's Ability, nullified._

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Gate Card, open! **_Pyrus Battle Audience_**!

 _Iron Dragonoid, Attribute Change: Darkus to Pyrus. Saint Nemus' Ability, nullified. All non-Pyrus Bakugan, decrease 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Iron Dragonoid = 1400 Gs, Saint Nemus = 0 Gs_

 _Saint Nemus was defeated._

 **Sub-Intermission #1:**

When Baron lost, he was warped into the cage with his family. The Brawlers were in shock. 'Hahahahaha... so who's next? Just remember when you lose, you become an offering to our master" said Mag Mel, with his eyes glowing. Dan squeezed his fists tightly.

 **Sub-Battle #2:**

 **Ace:** Your gonna pay for that! Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Knight Percival, stand!

 _Knight Percival has entered battle, at 600 Gs_

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Hmm... interesting. Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Cyclone Percival, stand!

 _Cyclone Percival has entered battle, at 1000 Gs_

 **Ace:** Double Ability, activate! **Thunder Sword +** Fusion Ability, **Deathly Karbia**!

 _Knight Percival, increase 500 Gs. Cyclone Percival, decrease 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Knight Percival = 1100 Gs, Cyclone Percival = 800 Gs_

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Ability, activate! **Fire** **Detonation**!

 _Knight Percival, decrease 500 Gs._

(Both Abilities cancel each other out.)

 **Ace:** Gate Card, open! **_Pyrus Spotting Out_**!

 _All Pyrus Bakugan, decrease 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Knight Percival = 600 Gs, Cyclone Percival = 300 Gs_

 **Percival [Knight Percival]:** Now to finish this impostor. **Stray Thunder**!

 _Knight Percival, increase 300 Gs._

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Ability, activate!

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** Please don't use that Ability...

 **Mag Mel (Barodius): Fake Shield**!

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** I SAID PLEASE!

 **Taylean:** Maybe he didn't hear you...

 **Akwimos:** What's so bad about it anyway? He said it's fake.

 **Anubias (human form):** Just watch.

 _Cyclone Percival was defeated._

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** Did we miss it?

 **Frosch:** I don't think so.

(The defeated Cyclone Percival returns the Bakugan Form and rams into Percival)

 _Cyclone Percival has re-entered battle, at 1000 Gs. Knight Percival, decrease 200 Gs._

 **Percival [Knight Percival]:** Gaaahhh! What the...?

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** That's what I'm talking about! It's a cheep shot!

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Double Ability, activate! **Ease Fly + Fire** **Detonation**!

 **Ace:** Ability, activate! **Blind Shield**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Knight Percival = 500 Gs, Cyclone Percival = 1000 Gs_

 _Knight Percival was defeated._

 **Sub-Intermission #2:**

Ace was warped to an empty cage, big enough for 2 people. "That's it, ya six-eyed freaks!" Said Julie. "Now your gonna taste some girl power!" Said Runo.

 **Sub-Battle #3:**

 **Mira** , **Runo** , **Julie** and **Alice:** BAKUGAN, BRAWL! BAKUGAN, STAND!

 **Mira:** Subterra Wilda, Subterra Baliton, Subterra Roxtor!

 **Runo:** Haos Tigrerra, Haos Aerogan!

 **Julie:** Subterra Gorem!

 **Alice:** Darkus Hydranoid!

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** 7-on-1, hmm? That's probably fair.

 **Mira:** Even if your Bakugan are powerful...

 **Julie:** They'll still get hammered!

 **Alice:** The odds are against you...

 **Runo:** And your out-numbered!

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Hahaha... I disagree, ladies... Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump!

 **Draco Razenoid [Razenoid] (Dharak):** RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Magma Wilda/Baliton/Roxtor/Blade Tigrerra/Aerogan/Hammer Gorem/Alpha Hydranoid = 4500 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 3600 Gs_

 **Gus:** _(looks at his BakuMeter)_ Hang on. He didn't have that much power before!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Then were did...?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** We have our master to thank for that! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** When he restored us, he also tripled our strength as a gift, and to ensure our victory!

 **Gus:** Let's get in there, Vulcan! Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Preyas:** Well, so much for "girl power".

 **Mira** , **Runo** , **Julie** , **Alice** and **Gus:** Ability, activate!

 **Mira:** **Ares Ball**! **Apollo Head**! **Power Granite**!

 **Runo: Metal Fang**! **Lightning Smasher**!

 **Julie: Grand Impact**!

 **Alice: Chaos Leap Sting**!

 **Gus: Hyper Impact**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Magma Wilda/Baliton/Roxtor/Blade Tigrerra/Aerogan/Hammer Gorem/Alpha Hydranoid/Rex Vulcan = 7800 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 2300 Gs_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak): Kahlua Moot**! RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! _(basts through Wilda's, Baliton's, Roxtor's, Tigrerra's, Aerogan's, Gorem's, Hydranoid's and Vulcan's attacks with ease)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Magma Wilda/Baliton/Roxtor/Blade Tigrerra/Aerogan/Hammer Gorem/Alpha Hydranoid/Rex Vulcan = 1400 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 3100 Gs_

 _Magma Wilda, Baliton, Roxtor, Blade Tigrerra, Aerogan, Hammer Gorem, Alpha Hydranoid and Rex Vulcan were defeated. Winner = Darkus Draco Razenoid and Mag Mel._

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**The Return, Part 3**_... Rahahahahaha!

Now every Battle Brawler (except Dan, Shun, Marucho, Jake, Gunz and Keith) was trapped in a cage, and Dan couldn't hold in his emotions any longer. "Stop it, Mag Mel! It's us you want, isn't it?" Asked Dan. "No... we are doing as our master commands. But, we aren't the only ones who served him. Your good friend, Spectra Phantom... aka, Keith Clay... also served him!" Said Mag Mel. Everyone looked at Keith. "He's lying, I served no one!" Said Keith. "Who would we serve anyway? You know us better than that!" Said Helios "Hahaha, it's because you don't remember. We didn't either, until he confronted us" Said Mag Mel. "Are we were defeated by Kuso and Drago, we woke up and found ourselves in an odd dimension, and he walked up to us" Said Razenoid. "Since we were clueless, we 'asked' who he was. But that backfired" Said Mag Mel. "Then who was he, Mag Mel?! Spill it!" Said Dan. "Hahaha, wouldn't you like to know. He told us to keep his name a secret" Said Razenoid. "However... this energy wave should seem familiar. Wouldn't you agree, Legendary Soldiers?!" Said Mag Mel, sending a wave of energy over the Brawlers. It was so strong, it make to cages rock and the room shake. "GGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed the Ancient Warriors, falling to the floor.

"Oberus, you ok?" Asked Shun. "Clayf, you ok dude?" Asked Jake. "Exedra, what's wrong?" Asked Keith. "Oh, man! Say something, Frosch!" Said Preyas. "He means, are you alright?" Asked Marucho. "Lars Lion! You ok?" Asked Gunz. "What the heck happened?" Asked Reptak. "Apollonir?" Asked Dan. "Ugh... that's... it" said Frosch. "That's... the new... evil" said Exedra. "That's right. Our master is the source of evil you felt, and the mastermind behind everything that happened in the past" said Mag Mel. "Grrrr, That's enough! Ok Mag Mel, I'll play your little head games. Here's the deal: if we win, you gotta let everyone go, and tell us who your master is" said Dan. "Fine, but if I win... you will all be my prisoners, and an offering to our master... deal?" Said Mag Mel, walking over to Dan and holding out his hand. Dan was quiet, and didn't grab Mag Mel's hand right away. "We aren't getting any younger here... DEAL or NO DEAL?!" Asked Mag Mel, impatient. Dan then held his hand out slowly and grabbed Mag Mel's cold, armored hand. "Deal!" Said Dan.

 **Battle #1, Round #1:**

 **Dan:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!

 **Shun:** Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raiders, jump! Go Ventus Jaakor, Darkus Skytruss and Darkus Orbeum!

 **Marucho:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise Aquos Preyas and Aquos Angelo!

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** Hey, what about me?

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** Relax, we'll get our turn.

 **Jake:** Bakugan, Brawl! Go, Subterra Coredem!

 **Gunz:** Bakugan, BRAWWWWLLLL! Go, Haos Reptak!

 **Spectra (Keith):** _(puts on his mask and grins)_ Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go Darkus Helios and Metal Titanium Dragonoid!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs, Jaakor = 1100 Gs, Skytruss = 1000 Gs, Orbeum = 1000 Gs, Preyas = 500 Gs, Angelo = 400 Gs, Coredem = 900 Gs, Reptak = 1000 Gs, Infinity Helios = 1200 Gs, Metal Titanium Dragonoid = 1200 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(looks funny at the Metal Titanium Dragonoid)_ ... Is that supposed to be me?

 **Metal Titanium Dragonoid:** RRRRRRRRRRRR!

 **Preyas:** I take that as a "no".

 **Dan:** I thought you were done with Mechanical Bakugan.

 **Spectra (Keith):** We are, but Helios liked the power he had with Drago. So I created a copy of Titanium Dragonoid. However, this copy won't have a body of it's own once it combines with Helios.

 **Taylean:** Can it combine with me too?

 **Spectra (Keith):** We'll test that later... now for it's first test run! Helios, Mutate Morph!

 _Mutant Helios has entered battle, at 2400 Gs_

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** HAHAHAHA! Like I said, Drago never disappoints!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Let's do our own combination! _(runs toward Reptak)_ You ready, Reptak?

 **Reptak:** Do ya even have to ask?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]** and **Reptak:** BAKUGAN, UNITE!

 _Aeroblitz has entered battle, at 2200 Gs_

 **Jaakor:** Orbeum? Skytruss?

 **Orbeum** and **Skytruss:** DUH!

 **Jaakor** , **Skytruss** and **Orbeum:** Combined ninjas, Herculean power! BAKUGAN, UNITE!

 _Magmafury has entered battle, at 3100 Gs_

 **Radizen:** Aww! I feel so left out. Why did Roxtor have to go and get captured?

 **Roxtor:** Kokokokokokoko! _(Translation: N/A)_

 **Mira:** I agree Roxtor, but that was a little harsh.

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Hmm... this'll be fun.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ha! More like a blast!

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go, Darkus Draco Razenoid!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Your all gonna be buried alive! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Aeroblitz = 2200 Gs, Magmafury = 3100 Gs, Mutant Helios = 2400 Gs, Coredem = 900 Gs, Preyas = 500 Gs, Angelo = 400 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 3600 Gs_

 **Shun:** Ability, activate! **Ultimate Kazami Style - Rapid Fury**!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Double Ability, activate! **Destroy Quasar + Revolution-O**!

 **Dan:** United Ability, activate! **Harvey Cannon - Impact Torrent**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Aeroblitz = 3200 Gs, Magmafury = 4100 Gs, Mutant Helios = 3300 Gs, Coredem = 900 Gs, Preyas = 500 Gs, Angelo = 400 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 2100 Gs_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** **CASSANDRA**!

 _Aeroblitz's, Magmafury and Mutant Helios' Abilities, nullified. Draco Razenoid, increase 500 Gs._

 **Coredem:** No way!

 **Angelo:** How does he resist all that power?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I'm just getting started, you fools! **Destroy Grip**! _(grabs Angelo and Coredem, one in each hand, and tosses them up in the air with ease)_

 **Angelo:** OOOOOOHHHH MMMMMYYYYYYYYY! _(lands on the ground)_

 **Coredem:** WWWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAA! _(lands on the ground)_

 _Angelo and Coredem were defeated._

 **Drago [Aeroblitz]:** Coredem! Angelo!

 **Preyas:** Grrrrr... no-one throws my brother and gets away with it! Attribute... CHANGE! SUBTERRA! **Slumping Rocket**!

 _Preyas, Attribute Change: Aquos to Subterra. Preyas, increase 300 Gs._

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Ability, activate! **Negative Screen**!

 _Preyas' Ability, nullified._

 **Preyas:** _(bashes Razenoid's shield, but had no effect)_ OOOOWWWWWW! You know, that really hurt.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Yes _(grabs Preyas with one hand)_... show us your pain. It makes winning sssssssooooo much sweeter _(opens his mouth, as if to eat Preyas)_.

 **Preyas:** _(covers his mouth)_ Dang, you got bad breath! Ever hear of a mint... or 100?

 **Drago [Aeroblitz]:** Put him down, Dharak! _(punches Razenoid in the jaw, and one of his teeth came out)_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Gaaah! GRRRRR... Your gonna pay for that, Drago! **Hyper Meteor Destruction**! RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Aeroblitz = 2200 Gs, Magmafury = 3100 Gs, Mutant Helios = 2400 Gs, Preyas = 500 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 4800 Gs_

 **Drago [Aeroblitz]: Dragon Exploder + Dragon NR Gear**!

 _Draco Razenoid's Ability, nullified. Aeroblitz, increase 1200 Gs. Draco Razenoid, decrease 2400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Aerobltiz = 3400 Gs, Magmafury = 3100 Gs, Mutant Helios = 2400 Gs, Preyas = 500 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 2400 Gs_

(Smoke formed on Razenoid's side of the field)

 **Preyas:** Oh yeah, Drago! You showed that freakazoid!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(eyes glowing from the smoke)_ That's "Razenoid" to you! **Flash Eclipse**!

 **Preyas:** GAAAAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

 _Preyas was defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Aeroblitz = 3400 Gs, Magmafury = 3100 Gs, Mutant Helios = 2400 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 3100 Gs_

 **Jaakor [Magmafury]:** Alright, that's it you creep!

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** We're gonna make you hurt real bad! **Dragon Force Striker**!

 **Jaakor [Magmafury]: Supreme Thunder**!

 _Draco Razenoid, decrease 2000 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Aeroblitz = 3400 Gs, Magmafury = 3100 Gs, Mutant Helios = 2400 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 1100 Gs_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Your so pathetic! **Negative Screen + Flash Thunder**! ( _uses_ **Negative Screen** _on one hand, and_ **Flash Thunder** _on the other)_

(Reptak separates from Drago, due to the powerful attack.)

 _Reptak, Magmafury and Mutant Helios were defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 3100 Gs_

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Now, Razenoid! Destroy, Drago!

(Razenoid lunges at Drago for the kill.)

 **Dan:** Gate Card, open! **_Triple Battle_**!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(stops moving)_ W-what's happening? Why can't I move?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Luckily for you, I can't move either!

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** What have you done, Kuso?!

 **Dan:** It's my _**Triple Battle**_ Gate Card. As long as it's active, any Bakugan on the field can't move or use abilities until another Bakugan enters the battle. _(holds Apollonir)_ It's up to you, Apollonir.

 **Apollonir:** I'm ready for battle, Dan.

 **Dan:** Ok... Bakugan, Brawl! Pyrus Apollonir, stand!

(Apollonir is summoned under Razenoid, giving him an uppercut punch, and breaking another tooth.)

 **Frosch:** Hey, since when do you get to have all the fun? Marucho? If you please...

 **Marucho:** Bakugan, Brawl! _(throws Frosch above Razenoid)_ Aquos Frosch, stand!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Hmm? _(looks up, only to get body slammed on the back by Frosch)_ Ouch!

 **Frosch:** Thanks for the landing _*Ribbet*_. _(hops off of Razenoid)_

 **Exedra:** Spectra, that looks fun, don't you think?

 **Spectra (Keith):** _(grins)_ Your speaking my language. Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Exedra, stand!

 **Exedra:** Hmm _(looks down at Razenoid, who is still on the ground)_... you look like you could use a hand. _(lifts up Razenoid, as if by telekinesis, then drops him on his back)_ Oops, sorry. I have butter-kinesis.

 **Oberus:** Shun... may I?

 **Shun:** Humph... Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Oberus, stand!

 **Oberus:** _(after she's summoned she tries to lift Razenoid by his shoulders)_ Oh, your a heavy one. _(lets Razenoid go, at 200 feet in the air)_ Too heavy for my creamy-claws.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OOWWWWW! _(falls on his side)_ Ugh... your really... starting... to get... on my nerves.

 **Jake** and **Gunz:** _(look at each other and nod)_ Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Jake:** Subterra Clayf, stand!

 **Gunz:** Haos Lars Lion, stand!

(The six Ancient Warriors stand next to Drago, watching Razenoid get up)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(starts to get up)_ Ok... you've had your fun. But no-one makes a fool out of me, NO-ONE!

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Double Ability, activate! **Flash Destruction + Meteor Destruction**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Apollonir/Frosch/Exedra/Oberus/Clayf/Lars Lion = 4200 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 4700 Gs_

 **Jake:** Ability, activate! **Atomic Blade**!

 **Gunz:** Ability, activate! **Valkyrie Barrier**!

 _Clayf, increase 1600 Gs. Draco Razenoid, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Apollonir/Frosch/Exedra/Oberus/Clayf/Lars Lion = 5800 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 4300 Gs_

 **Marucho:** Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclone**!

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Not bad, just not enough! Ability, activate! **Negative Shambolic**!

 _Frosch's Ability, reflected 4x. Frosch was defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Apollonir/Exedra/Oberus/Clayf/Lars Lion = 2500 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 5100 Gs_

 **Gunz:** Ability, activate! **Sagittarius Arrow**!

 _Frosch has been revived._

 **Dan:** Let's go all out on this creep!

 **Anubias (human form)** and **Sellon (human form):** Bakugan, stand!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Horridian = 1200 Gs, Spyron = 1200 Gs_

 **Dan:** Huh?

 **Anubias (human form):** We realize the truth.

 **Sellon (human form):** So we will stand by your side.

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** You traitors!

 **Dan** , **Shun** , **Marucho** , **Spectra (Keith)** , **Gunz** , **Jake** , **Anubias (human form)** and **Sellon (human form):** Ability, activate!

 **Dan** and **Drago:** **Dragon Astral**!

 **Dan** and **Apollonir: Maximum Pyrus**!

 **Shun** and **Oberus: Blast Storm**!

 **Marucho** and **Frosch: Aquos Cyclone**!

 **Spectra (Keith)** and **Exedra: Nebulous Hammer**!

 **Gunz** and **Lars Lion: Sagittarius Arrow**!

 **Jake** and **Clayf: Great Axe**!

 **Anubias (human form): Deadly Nightmare**!

 **Sellon (human form): Ancient Levity**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Apollonir/Frosch/Exedra/Oberus/Clayf/Lars Lion/Horridian/Spyron = 7600 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 4000 Gs_

 **Mag Mel (Barodius):** Double Ability, activate!

 **Mag Mel (Barodius)** and **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** **Cassandra + Expeditious**!

 _Apollonir, Frosch, Exedra, Oberus, Clayf, Lars Lion, Horridian and Spyron were defeated. Current Power Levels: Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 5600 Gs_

 **Dan:** Aw, super snap!

(now everyone except for Dan, Drago, Mag Mel and Razenoid were trapped in cages. It's all up to Dan and Drago now...)

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Mag Mel (Barodius):** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_The Return, Part 4_**

 **Battle #1, Round #1 (continued):**

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Dragon Eternal Force**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, increase 1500 Gs. Draco Razenoid, decrease 1500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 2700 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 4100 Gs_

( **Dragon Eternal Force** hits Razenoid in the chest, dead center. Despite this, nothing seemed to happen)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Hmm? That's odd, I thought felt something... not! Ahahahaha!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragooid]:** Grr... **Dragon Over Cannon!** RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(gets hit by_ **Dragon Over Cannon** _, but has no effect)_ Hehehehe... that tickles, wanna try again? HAHAHAHAHAHA! **Meteor Elimination**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, increase 2x Gs._ _Draco Razenoid, increase 500 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, decrease 500 Gs._ _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 4900 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 4800 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]: Dragon Spur**! _(evades Razenoid's attack)_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak): Destroy Grip**! _(grabs Drago and throws him into a wall, causing a pile of rubble over Drago)_

 **Dan:** DRAGOOOOOO!

(Drago uses **Dragon Spur** from the rubble and attacks Razenoid, knocking him into a wall behind the throne. The castle-like room caved in, but then disappeared. The new place they were in was similiar to the red area were Mag Mel and Razenoid were trapped in the first place. The cages were still on the "ceiling", just hanging from the stems of old Chaos Bakugan eggs. Drago and Razenoid were 4.5 feet away from each other and got up slowly)

 _Battle: terminated._

Drago and Razenoid are both struggling to get up, due to the amount of damage they did to each other. "Huff, puff... I don't understand you two. First, you killed your own race... then are reborn and try to make me and Dan suffer... but now, you both come back again and try to imprison us for your master. What the heck is wrong with you?" Asked Drago. "We're... just following orders, Drago. As the loyal servants we are" said Razenoid. "Didn't it ever occur to you... that this 'master' of yours... is just using you?" Said Drago. "SILENCE! You have no idea what your talking about! Our master has promised us freedom and a sense of peace from the anger, hatred, and betrayal! You don't..." Mag Mel was saying, but Dan cut him off. "Betrayal? What are ya talking about?" Asked Dan. "You told us only anger and hatred, but betrayal is a new one" said Drago. "Be quiet, lizard! You have..." Razenoid was saying, but Mag Mel cut him off. "That's enough, Razenoid... enough" said Mag Mel, sounding different.

Mag Mel then raised his hand towards the cages, they opened, and stairs leading to the floor appeared. The families of the Brawlers rush over, hugging and kissing. "Daniel, Drago!" Said Dan's mom, hugging Dan. "Go... get out of here..." said Mag Mel, raising his hand again and opening a Gateway. As everyone else (except Dan, Drago, and Dan's parents) turned to leave. "Hold up, Mag Mel" said Dan. "{sigh} I'm letting you go, what more do you want?" Asked Mag Mel. "That's just it... why are you really letting us go, and what's the betrayal?" Asked Dan. "That's none of your business, human! Go now, before..." Razenoid was saying, but got cut off by Mag Mel. "Razenoid... enough. You want to know? Fine..." said Mag Mel. Dan and the others listened closely.

"You remember Kazarina? Well, before I ruthlessly fought my way into the Nethian Palace. I learned she was murdered! In cold blood, by Gill. You see Kuso, I had feelings for Kazarina, and I still do. We were like siblings, we did everything together, even though my father never approved it because I was royalty and she was a peasant. When I found out of her fate, I questioned Gill about it... and he lied to my face. I was betrayed by an old friend, and lost someone I cared about. That's the real reason I tried to destroy your world before, because from that event, I was filled with rage. It had nothing to do with you, and... I'm sorry" said Mag Mel. Everyone was shocked, but felt sorry for him. "You traitor..." said a scary voice from behind. A giant black hole was beginning to take shape. "It's him!" Said Lars Lion. "The new evil!" Said Oberus.

"Master, wait!" Said Mag Mel, fearfully. "Please, give us another chance!" Said Razenoid, fearfully. "I gave you more than enough power, and you stop your mission! You've used up all your chances! Your time is up!" said the voice. With that, the black hole started to suck in Mag Mel and Razenoid. "Barodius!" Said Dan, grabbing Mag Mel and holding onto Drago's left leg. "Dharak!" Said Drago, grabbing Razenoid. "There's no hope, Kuso. There's only one thing you could do... take my Key!" Said Mag Mel, as his Key took form. "I-I can't" said Dan. "You have too, or it's the end of the universe. DO IT! TAKE MY POWER AND SAVE YOURSELF!" Said Mag Mel. Dan just held on tighter, refusing to take Mag Mel's Key. "If you won't take it... THEN I'LL FORCE YOU!" Said Mag Mel, holding Dan's hand with both hands and transferred his Key to him. Dan screamed because of the pain. Mag Mel loosened his grip. "MAG MEL, NOOOO!" Shouted Dan, but it was too late. Mag Mel let go and got sucked into the giant black hole. After that, a bright light appeared. In Mag Mel's point of view, as he faded into the darkness of the back hole, all he could whisper was: "Kazarina... I'm sorry..."

Everyone found themselves back to were Dan just battled Anubias and Sellon. "NO! DANG IT!" Said Dan, punching the ground with his fist that had Mag Mel's Key. "Ow, ow, ow" said a voice from inside Dan's fist. "No way... that's..." Drago was saying, as Dan's opened his hand to find: Darkus Draco Razenoid. "Whoa!" Said Dan, dropping Razenoid. "Ouch! Can you be more gentle, please?" Said Razenoid. Everyone stared at Razenoid in disbelief. "{sigh} When Mag Mel gave you his Key, I'm now linked to you... get it?" Explained Razenoid. Everyone just looked at one another. "He risked his life to save me, and all of you! I'm on your side now. I know it'll take a while for you to trust me, but I'll do anything to kick my masters behind all the way to Gundalia" said Razenoid. Dan picked him up. "I felt the emotions in his Key when he gave it to me. I believe you, sort of. Anyway, welcome to the Battle Brawlers" said Dan.

To be continued...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** That's right, Brawlers. Now Razenoid is a part of the team, but I don't trust him. Me and him are in the middle of something here, so tune in next time too see the drama. I thought me and Dan got into some fights... but this is ridiculous!

* * *

Didn't expect that, did ya? Now with Razenoid in the mix, who knows what'll happen? Also as this story progresses, you'll see some characters (like Razenoid) change a little. You guys call it "making characters OC", right? Well, it might be a turn off for some of you, but their personality changes have to do with the overall plot, as well as keep the story interesting.

You may also have stumbled onto my old website while searching for this story in your search bars , so pay it no mind. I'm taking it off the web soon anyway. And please keep those reviews and follows/favs coming, so I know you all want this to continue. See ya in the next chapter(s).

One last thing, please take a second and vote on a poll i'm holding. I need votes for it really badly. Thanks :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Mira:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**New Bond, Part 1**_

"What do you mean you don't know?" Said Drago, asking Razenoid who his master is. "Just like I said, I don't know! When he appeared to us, it was exactly when he tried to absorb me" said Razenoid. "Well, do you a least have an idea of what he looks like?" Asked Elfin. "All of you, for the thousandth time... NO! I'm sorry, but I just don't" said Razenoid. "Humph. What are you trying to hide, Dharak?" Asked Drago. "Nothing, you calling me a liar?" Asked Razenoid. "If the talon fits, then yes!" Said Drago. They both keep arguing back and forth. "OK, ENOUGH YOU GUYS!" Shouted Dan. "You two shouldn't be fighting" said Alice. "Your both on the same team, your not enemies anymore" said Hydranoid. "Easier said than done, how do we know this isn't a trick?" Asked Drago. "Because we were betrayed by our own master, you saw for yourself" said Razenoid. "Yeah... who you mysteriously don't even know! How do we know your even going to stay on our side?" Said Drago. "I share a new bond with your Brawler, Dan! Isn't that enough proof?" Asked Razenoid, arguing with Drago again.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! Drago, I'm not saying I trust Razenoid either, but you questioning a bond is unacceptable" said Apollonir. "I can see where this is going" said Frosch. "Through my experience, a bond can only be proved in battle. So if Dan can successfully control Razenoid in a battle, which I'm sure he can, then it's undeniable that Razenoid has swapped sides" said Apollonir. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Trister asking Preyas and Elfin. "Totally" said Elfin. "NEW BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT!" Cheered Elfin, Preyas and Trister. "That doesn't sound too bad" said Gorem. "I'll tell the News Network" said Julie. "I'll get it set up" said Mira. "Hold up, guys. Not that this doesn't sound like a good idea, but what if Razenoid doesn't want too? I can't just force him" said Dan. Razenoid floated up. "I'll do anything to prove my loyalty to you... no matter what it takes" said Razenoid. *Is everyone crazy?* Drago thought.

"WELCOME, BATTLE FANS! TODAY, THIS TOURNAMENT IS ALL ABOUT YOU! THE FAMOUS DAN KUSO WILL BATTLE ANYONE YOU THINK CAN BEAT HIM, AND HIS BAKUGAN! SO STEP RIGHT UP, AND TAKE YOUR CHANCES!" Said the announcer. "HELLOOOOOOOOO FOLKS! Your favorite reporter Julie, is on the case" said Julie, but Baron came on. "Oh wow, am I on TV? Wow, this so cool!" said Baron, getting pushed away by Julie. "... Anyway, Dan's gonna battle anyone who can take him on, he's got a whole new Bakugan. Plus, all the money made here is going to charity, he soooo nice. Stay tuned!" Said Julie, winking. Dan was taking his place. "Dan, are you sure about this?" Asked Drago. "Too be honest, not really. But if Apollonir's right, then there's nothing to worry about" said Dan. "I know I'm right, thank you" said Apollonir. A kid then appeared on the other side of the field. "So your Dan Kuso? Ha! What a joke!" said the kid, he appeared to be a Pyrus Brawler. "ALRIGHT! LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!" said the announcer.

 **Battle #1, Round #1:**

 **Pryus Brawler:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Turbine Dragonoid!

 **Turbine Dragonoid:** RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 _Turbine Dragonoid has entered battle, at 700 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Dan, I really don't think this is a good idea.

 **Dan:** I know Drago... you ready, Razenoid?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I'm ready, to follow you and your orders... that's a promise.

 **Dan:** Ok. Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Let's do this, Darkus Draco Razenoid!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** RRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

 _Draco Razenoid has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

 **Pyrus Brawler:** What the... that's not your Dragonoid! Bring him out, not that weirdo!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Who you calling "weirdo"? Your hair looks like it came out of a firestorm!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** *Ugh... how did I let this happen?*

 **Pyrus Brawler:** Turbine Dragonoid, GO! Ability, activate! **Turbine Dragon Blast**!

 _Turbine Dragonoid, increase 1000 Gs._

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Negative Screen**!

 _Turbine Dragonoid's Ability, nullified._

 **Pyrus Brawler:** What? No way!

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Flash Destruction**!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** RRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 _Draco Razenoid, increase 800 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Turbine Dragonoid = 700 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 2000 Gs_

 **Pyrus Brawler:** Grrr... Ability, activate! **Whirlwind Shield**! _(looks at his BakuMeter)_ Aw man, not enough! Gate Card, open! **_Enemy Down_**!

 _Turbine Dragonoid, increase 500 Gs. Draco Razenoid, decrease 800 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Turbine Dragonoid = 1200 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 1200 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Flash Eclipse**!

 _Draco Razenoid, increase 700 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Turbine Dragonoid = 1200 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 1900 Gs_

 _Turbine Dragonoid was defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

"Grr... you got lucky" said the Pyrus Brawler.

 **Battle #1, Round #2:**

 **Dan:** Gate Card, set! Hyah! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Who wants some more? Hahahaha!

 _Draco Razenoid has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

 **Pyrus Brawler:** Bakugan, Brawl! Turbine Dragonoid, stand! Ability, activate! **Rapid Fire**!

 **Dan:** Hey, not fair pal! Gate Card, open! _**Field Block**_!

(Despite the _**Field Block**_ , the Bakugan was still summoned.)

 **Pyrus Brawler:** Bakugan, stand! Delta Dragonoid! Hehe, sorry but the Gate Card **_Field Block_ ** only prevents me from sending in other Bakugan, but it says nothing about an Ability Card! Not let's see your big, bad Bakugan fight it's way outta this!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Turbine Dragonoid = 700 Gs, Delta Dragonoid = 450 Gs. Turbine Dragonoid's and Delta Dragonoid's Power Levels have been fused. Current Power Levels:_

 _Draco Razenoid = 1200 Gs, Turbine Dragonoid/Delta Dragonoid = 1150 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Dan, throw me in!

 **Dan:** Ok. Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Pyrus Brawler** : Ability, activate! **Turbine Storm**!

 **Turbine Dragonoid:** _(flaps wings 3 times)_ RRRROOOAAAARRRR!

 _Dan's Gate Card, reflected._

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Gaaaaahhhhhh! _(flies back to Dan)_

 **Dan:** Aw, snap!

 **Pyrus Brawler:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Tempest Fireball**! **D-Strike Attack**!

 _Turbine Dragonoid, increase 300 Gs. Delta Dragonoid, increase 200 Gs. Draco Razenoid, decease 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Draco Razenoid = 900 Gs, Turbine Dragonoid/Delta Dragonoid = 1650 Gs_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(gets hit by both attacks)_ GGGAAAAAAHHHHHH! _(kneels down in pain, and slowly gets up)_

 **Dan:** You ok, Razenoid?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I'm, ok. Just a scratch...

 **Dan:** Alright buddy. Ability, activate! **Kahlua Moot**!

 _Draco Razenoid, increase 800 Gs. Turbine Dragonoid/Delta Dragonoid, decrease 1600 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Draco Razenoid = 1700 Gs, Turbine Dragonoid/Delta Dragonoid = 50 Gs_

 **Pyrus Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Turbine Storm**!

 _Draco Razenoid's Ability, reflected._

(Instead of going back to Razenoid, **Kahlua Moot** was sent upwards.)

 **Dan:** Huh? How did he...?

 **Pyrus Brawler:** It's another effect of **Turbine Storm** , it can reflect any Gate Card or Ability Card. Hahaha! Double Ability, activate! **D-Strike Attack** Fusion Ability, **D-Strike Extreme**!

 **Delta Dragonoid:** _(eyes glow)_ RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!

 _Delta Dragonoid, increase 400 Gs_

 **Pyrus Brawler:** Double Ability, activate! **Turbo Boost + Turbine Dragon Blast**!

 _Turbine Dragonoid's Abilities, 2x power. Turbine Dragonoid, increase 2000 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Draco Razenoid = 900 Gs, Turbine Dragonoid/Delta Dragonoid = 3050 Gs_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Normally I'd use an Ability, but I'd like to prove myself... SO PLEASE ACTIVATE SOMETHING!

 **Dan:** Triple Ability, activate!

 **Pyrus Brawler:** What? Triple Ability? What the heck is that?

 **Dan:** Your about the learn from the master, pal! **Cassandra + Destroy Grip + Flash Destruction**!

(Razenoid stood up to the attack like it was nothing.)

 **Pyrus Brawler:** Impossible! How did he survive that?! It was just like magic!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Sorry, but a magician never reveals his secrets! _(grabs both Dragonoids' and raises them up side-by-side, then attacks with_ **Flash Destruction** , _finishing them off)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Draco Razenoid = 2200 Gs,Turbine Dragonoid/Delta Dragonoid = 1150 Gs_

 _Turbine Dragonoid and Delta Dragonoid were defeated. Winner: Darkus Draco Razenoid and Dan Kuso._

"Humph" said the Pyrus Brawler, picking up his Bakugan and walked away.

To be continued...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I never thought I'd say it, but things are actually going ok... so far. Yeah Razenoid is following Dan's orders, but I'm still not convinced. It was only 1 battle out of 6. The crowd seems to like him though... if they only knew what he's done. Next time, see Razenoid go up against the Subterra Attribute.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I should've swapped sides a long time ago, this is kinda fun... hahahahahaha!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Ugh... so embarrassing...

* * *

And there you have it, Razenoid's battle debut as a Battle Brawler. Tell your friends about this too, this is for the world for all Bakugan fans! If i get one follow/review, the next chapter is yours. See ya then :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Runo:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_New Bond, Part 2_**

The crowd cheered because of Razenoid's victory. "THAT WAS A DRAGON-TASTIC BATTLE! NEXT BATTLER, PLEASE!" Said the announcer. The next Brawler walked up. It was a young girl, waving at the crowd and blowing kisses. She was a Subterra Brawler. "And I thought Preyas could be a suck-up, but that's just wrong" said Drago. "HEY, YA KNOW WE'RE SITTING RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Shouted Preyas. "Oh, wow! Your the famous Dan Kuso, I'm a big fan..." said the Subterra Brawler, winking. Runo began to steam up a bit. "Huh? You ok, mistress Runo?" Asked Aerogan, but Runo didn't answer. "Aerogan, at this point, you should leave Runo alone. Remember how I told about her..." Tigrerra was saying, but Runo picked her up. "What were saying, Tig?" Asked Runo, still steaming. "Uh... nothing, my lady" said Tigrerra, closing.

 **Battle #2, Round #1:**

 **Subterra Brawler:** Ladies, first _(winks)_. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Quake Dragonoid, stand!

 **Quake Dragonoid:** RRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

 _Quake Dragonoid has entered battle, at 950 Gs_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Another Drago? _(to Drago)_ Are you having a family reunion or something?

 **Dan:** No point in stopping now! _(grabs Razenoid)_ Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump!

 _Draco Razenoid has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

 **Subterra Brawler:** Huh? That's Drago? _(pulls out a poster out of her purse, and looks back and forth between Razenoid and the poster)_ ... Guess this is an old one _(puts poster back in purse, but notices "something" on Dan's shoulder)_. Ability, activate! **Quake Trap**!

 **Quake Dragonoid:** _(stomps the ground several times)_ RRRAAARRR! RRRAARR! RRRAAARRR!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ummm... is this some kind of a... _(sinks into the ground a bit, and the ground around him hardens)_ Huh? _(tries to get out)_ A little help, please?

 **Dan:** Got it... Ability, activate! _(doesn't work_ _, so he starts tapping his BakuMeter)_ I said: "Ability, activate!" _(still doesn't work)_

 **Apollonir:** Did it ever occur to you that the **Quake Trap** is probably the reason?

 **Dan:** Well, I don't like to think about that...

 **Subterra Brawler:** Nobody does, but now I see your Drago. So until you use him, your ugly Bakugan isn't going anywhere _(starts filing her nails)._

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ugh... what is it with humans and name calling?

 _Draco Razenoid's Abilities, disabled. Draco Razenoid, decrease 200 Gs_

(Just then, something pops out of Dan's pocket, and throws itself into the battle.)

 **Dan:** Scorpio! ... Ok, then. Ability, activate! **Reflection Boost**!

 _Scorpion has entered battle, at 350 Gs. Quake Dragonoid's Ability, reflected. Quake Dragonoid's Abilities, disabled. Quake Dragonoid, decrease 300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Quake Dragonoid = 650 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 1200 Gs, Scorpion = 350 Gs_

 **Subterra Brawler:** What the...? No fair!

 **Dan:** Take'em down, Razenoid!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** With pleasure! RRRRAAAAAARRRRR! _(slashes Quake Dragonoid at close range)_

 _Quake Dragonoid was defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

The Subterra Brawler was whining and complaining a storm. "Does this happen often after someone loses?" Asked Razenoid. "Not exactly" said Dan. *Ok, if flirting with him won't work, then I'll just have to actually battle* the Subterra Brawler thought.

 **Battle #2, Round #2:**

 **Dan:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Let's go, Darkus Draco Razenoid!

 _Draco Razenoid has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

 **Subterra Brawler:** Bakugan, Brawl! Quake Dragonoid, stand! Ability, activate! **Dragonoid Earthquake**!

 **Quake Dragonoid:** RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! _(punches the ground)_

 _Quake Dragonoid has entered battle, at 950 Gs. Draco Razenoid, decrease 600 Gs. Quake Dragonoid, increase 600 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Draco Razenoid = 600 Gs, Quake Dragonoid = 1550 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Kahlua Moot**!

 _Quake Dragonoid, decrease 800 Gs. Draco Razenoid, increase 800 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Draco Razenoid = 1400 Gs, Quake Dragonoid = 750 Gs_

 **Subterra Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Earth Protection**!

 _Quake Dragonoid, increase 650 Gs_.

(Aura formed around Quake Dragonoid, making Razenoid's attack useless.)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** What? Why you... huh? _(looks down to see his feet stuck)_ Not again!

 **Dan:** Are you kidding?

 **Subterra Brawler:** Sorry, but **Earth Protection** makes Quake Dragonoid's power equal to yours. And the reason your stuck is because of **Dragonoid Earthquake**. Lucky for you though, it also freezes my Bakugan in place. Ability, activate! **Quake Trap**!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(_ **Quake Trap** _takes effect)_ Ugh, not this again too!

 _Draco Razenoid's Abilities, disabled. Draco Razenoid, decrease 200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Draco Razenoid = 1200 Gs, Quake Dragonoid = 1400 Gs_

 **Subterra Brawler:** And to make sure you don't send in your Bakugan Trap... Ability, activate! **Sand Wall**!

(Walls of sand now cover the entire field.)

 **Reptak:** This doesn't look good.

 **Skytruss:** Yeah, not only did she prevent Dan from sending in more Bakugan...

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** She also prevented Razenoid from striking back.

 **Dan:** Gate Card, open! _(Gate Card is unresponsive)_

 **Subterra Brawler:** The other effect of **Sand Wall** prevents your Gate Card from opening, sorry! Finish'em Quake Dragonoid!

 **Quake Dragonoid:** RRRRAAAAAAARRRR! _(stomps slowly toward Razenoid)_

(Just when things seems hopeless, Alice yelled something at Dan.)

 **Alice:** DAN! Try using an Ability from his top half!

 **Dan:** But his Abilities are useless as long as the stupid **Quake Trap** is active.

 **Alice:** Trust me Dan, I know. When I fought Rabeeder, Hydranoid was still able to use some Abilities, despite when she blocked them. Don't you understand? Razenoid's head still isn't covered!

 **Dan:** _(realizing)_ That's it! Ability, activate! **Flash Destruction**!

(Razenoid was charging **Flash Destruction** )

 **Subterra Brawler:** Impossible! Quake Dragonoid, hurry up!

(It was too late, Razenoid blasted Quake Dragonoid, winning the battle.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Draco Razenoid = 2000 Gs, Quake Dragonoid = 1400 Gs_

 _Quake Dragonoid was defeated. Winner = Darkus Draco Razenoid and Dan Kuso_

*Humph... no wonder he wins all the time* the Subterra Brawler thought, picking up her Bakugan and leaving.

To be continued...

 **Aerogan:** Aerogan here, and boy are we in for a big show, Razenoid is going up against his opposite Attribute: Haos. And it's mistress Runo's and mistress Tigrerra's turn. I knew mistress Tigrerra had skills, but what she's showing now is beyond what I expected. Come see for yourself, on the next Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

* * *

Today my Birthday, so this is a Birthday gift for me, from me, to you. If i get 2 reviews and/or follows/favs, the battle with Tigrerra is yours to enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gunz:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**New Bond, Part 3**_

"IT DIDN'T LOOK GOOD FOR DAN KUSO, BUT AS ALWAYS, HE FINDS A WAY! NEXT BATTLER IS A BATTLE BRAWLER, AND SHE USES THE HAOS ATTRIBUTE, PLEASE WELCOME... RUNO MISAKI!" Said the announcer. "Runo?!" Said Dan. "How did I know it was only a matter of time?" said Drago. Runo and Dan took their positions.

 **Battle #3, Round #1:**

 **Runo:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Blade Tigrerra, stand!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** RRROOOAAAARRRR! I know your surprised Dan, but you know Runo can be. Besides, I'd like a rematch with Razenoid.

 _Blade Tigrerra has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I'm guessing this isn't the first time this happened.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** It's happened so many times, I've lost count.

 **Dan:** Try to go easy on her, ok Razenoid?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Sure...

 **Dan:** Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump!

 _Razenoid has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

(As soon as Razenoid was summoned, Tigrerra sprinted towards him.)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** So, you wanna hug? **Destroy Grip**! _(extends both arms at Tigrerra)_

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** _(extends her claws and blades)_ **Velocity Fang**! _(slashes Razenoid's hands, causing Razenoid to pull them back)_

 _Draco Razenoid's Ability, nullified. Draco Razenoid, decrease 100 Gs._

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ouch! Hey, were on the same side you know!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** _(now at Razenoid, holding each other back)_ True, but that's no reason not to battle. If you really have swapped sides, then you'll battle me and Runo with everything you got! That's what a true battler does.

 **Runo:** And you better not hold back, Dan! Ability, activate! **Saber Glowcer**!

(Tigrerra jumps back and into the air, then attacks)

 _Blade Tigrerra, increase 400 Gs. Draco Razenoid, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Blade Tigrerra = 900 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 700 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Flash Eclipse**!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** RRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! _(makes_ **Saber Glowcer** _useless)_

 _Draco Razenoid, increase 700 Gs._

 **Runo:** Ability, activate! **Hyper Velocity Fang**!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** Here I come! _(shoots straight into Razenoid's attack, nullifying it, and slashes Razenoid again)_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** GGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Blade Tigrerra = 900 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 400 Gs_

 **Dan:** Grrrr... Ability, activate! **Meteor Elimination**!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** GGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 _Draco Razenoid, increase 500 Gs. Blade Tigrerra, decrease 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Blade Tigrerra = 400 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 900 Gs_

 **Runo:** Ability, activate! **Lightning Tornado**! Gate Card, open! **_Haos Reactor_**!

 _Blade Tigrerra, increase 600 Gs. Draco Razenoid, decrease 100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Blade Tigrerra = 1000 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 800 Gs_

 _Draco Razenoid was defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

"Wicked! My girl Runo seems to have Dan trapped in a corner. This'll be super, SO PUT THAT REMOTE DOWN! And stay tuned!" Said Julie, winking. "Dan, what was that? Why didn't you do anything?" Said Runo. "I agree, Razenoid could've stopped me. Why are you holding back?" Asked Tigrerra. Apollonir, Razenoid, Drago and Dan didn't answer.

 **Battle #3, Round #2:**

 **Dan:** Gate card, set! Bakugan, Brawl!

 _Draco Razenoid has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

 **Runo:** Bakugan, Brawl!

 _Blade Tigrerra has entered battle, at 500 Gs_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** It's not that I don't wanna fight you, it's that I don't wanna hurt you... too badly. We're on the same side now.

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** I appreciate your concern, but me and Runo want to help you prove your bond with Dan. We trust you.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** *WHAT?! IS EVERYONE OUT OF THEIR RIGHT MINDS?!*

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ok then, let's go! Dan?

 **Dan:** Right behind you. Ability, activate! **Flash Thunder**!

 _Blade Tigrerra, decrease 1/2 Gs_

 **Runo:** Double Ability, activate! **Lightning Tornado + Hyper Velocity Fang**!

 _Blade Tigrerra, increase 100 Gs. Draco Razenoid, decrease 400 Gs_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(holds back Tigrerra with his hands)_ Nrgh... **Negative Screen**! _(the shield forms, pushing Tigrerra off)_

 _Blade Tigrerra's Abilities, nullified._

 **Dan:** Gate Card, open! _**Omega Delta**_! Ability, activate! **Razen Hummer**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Draco Razenoid = 1600 Gs, Blade Tigrerra = 50 Gs_

 _Blade Tigrerra was defeated._

 **Interrmission #2:**

"WELL... IT WAS CLOSE, BUT NOW BOTH RUNO MISAKI AND DAN KUSO ARE TIED! THE NEXT BATTLE DECIDES THE MATCH!" Said the announcer.

 **Battle #3, Round #3:**

 **Runo:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Go get'em Tig... Bakugan, stand!

 **Dan:** Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Blade Tigrerra = 500 Gs, Razenoid = 1200 Gs_

 **Runo:** Ability, activate! **Metal Fang**!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** HIIYYAAH! _(throws shards of Haos energy. The attack hits, but it bounces off of Razenoid)_

 _Blade Tigrerra, increase 400 Gs._

(After 4 min...)

 **Runo:** ABILITY, ACTIVATE! **VOLTING FANG**!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** RRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

 **Dan:** _(his and Mag Mel's_ Keys' _activate)_ ABILITY, ACTIVATE! **DRACO ELIMINATION**!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(his_ Gate _activates)_ RRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

(As Razenoid fires his attack, Tigrerra cuts through it. Both Bakugan cause a small explosion, making smoke. When it cleared, Razenoid and Tigrerra were kneeling in pain)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Blade Tigrerra = 2500 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 3000 Gs_

 _Winner = Darkus Draco Razenoid and Dan Kuso._

"Huff... puff... good fight, Razenoid" said Tigrerra, standing up. "Huff... puff... yea, you too Tiger" said Razenoid, standing up. Both Bakugan walked up to each other and shook hands/claws/paws. "It's Tigrerra" said Tigrerra, returning to Ball form. "Whatever" said Razenoid, returning to Ball Form. "You were great Razenoid, excellent battle" said Apollonir. "Yea, Congrats *Huh? When did I start congratulating Razenoid?*" said Drago.

"WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY, BATTLE FANS! COME BACK, TOMORROW FOR MORE INTENSE BATTLE-ACTION!" said the announcer. "You heard the man, guys! Tune in tomorrow to see Dan and his new Bakugan Razenoid kick some more butt! This'll be epic... I promise. Until next time, Julie out" said Julie.

Back at Marucho's mansion, the Brawlers were relaxing and talking. However, Razenoid was outside on the roof. "There you are" said Dan, coming up behind Razenoid. "Huh? Oh, hey Kuso" said Razenoid, looking at Dan then turning back, looking into the distance . "What's wrong, buddy?" Asked Dan, leaning on the bars. "You've been a little distant" said Apollonir, jumping down next to Razenoid. "Hmm... well, is Drago here?" Asked Razenoid. "Nah, he's inside" said Dan. "Good, cause there's something I need to say. I noticed he's been giving me dirty looks. I can't blame him for that, considering everything I've done" said Razenoid. "So, what's the problem?" Asked Apollonir. "That is the problem, I have to live with it! Before me and Barodius took the throne, we were kind and caring. But then as soon as we took charge, we changed. When we were told by our master... well, ex-master now... that he made us evil. That's when we realized that we were chosen by him to rule all and that's why he restored us, at least so we thought. Then, he betrays us" said Razenoid.

"We'll get him, Razenoid... and save Barodius" said Dan. "Thanks, but I don't understand... how could you and everyone else trust me after so little time, and Drago doesn't?" Asked Razenoid. "Because I can sense your honesty. Drago... well, he was always cautious. Not to mention the bond he shares with Dan" said Apollonir. "Yea, just give him some time. I'm sure Drago will come around. Now, let's go inside" said Dan. "Sure" said Razenoid. As Dan opened the door and went inside, Drago was looking down the stairs watching them. *Never!* Drago thought.

To be continued...

 **Roxtor:** Kokokokoko! Kokokokokok! Kokokokokoko! Kokoko, kokkokoko! KOKOKOKOKO! KOKO! _(Translation: N/A)_

 **Mira:** Roxtor says - "See ya next time!"

 **Radizen:** And - "Don't forget to tune into Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"

 **Skytruss:** He said all that?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ahem! I'm also going to be battling!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** We know Razenoid, we know...

* * *

2 more reviews and the next one will air, 2 from the same person will NOT count this time XD. See ya in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jake:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_New Bond, Part 4_**... uh, right?

 **Coredem:** Yea, you got it.

 **Battle #4, Round #4 (continued):**

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Kahlua Moot**!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** RRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 **Aquos Brawler:** Aw, man!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Juggernoid/Siege/Meta Dragonoid = 1300 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 2400 Gs_

 _Juggernoid, Siege and Meta Dragonoid were defeated. Winner = Darkus Draco Razenoid and Dan Kuso._

 **Battle #5, Round #2 (continued):**

 **Ventus Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Hot Blast**!

 **El Condor:** Hehehehe, your going down!

 _Draco Razenoid, decrease 100 Gs_.

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Hyper Meteor Destruction**!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Hahahaha! RRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRR!

 _El Condor's Ability, nullified. Draco Razenoid, increase 1200 Gs_

 **El Condor:** Help!

 **Ventus Brawler:** Gate Card, open! _**Ventus Saver**_!

 _Draco Razenoid's Ability, nullified. Current Power Levels:_

 _El Condor = 980 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 1620 Gs_

 **Dan:** Haha, not bad pal.

 **Ventus Brawler:** If you think that was good, then get a load of this! Come Bakugan Trap, Ventus Triad El Condor!

 **Triad El Condor:** Hehe... double the Condor, double the fun!

 **Ventus Brawler:** Haos Ability, activate! **Triad Hammer**!

(Aura forms around El Condor and Triad El Condor)

 _Triad El Condor has entered battle, at 480 Gs. Triad El Condor, increase 100 Gs. El Condor, increase 100 Gs. El Condor's and Triad El Condor's Power Levels have been fused. Current Power Levels:_

 _El Condor/Triad El Condor = 1660 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 1620 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Flash Eclipse**!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! _(fires_ **Flash Eclipse** _, but it had no effect)_ What?

 _Draco Razenoid, increase 700 Gs._

 **Dan:** You gained power and your Ability wasn't nullified, but why didn't it work?

 **Ventus Brawler:** What? You thought all "Hammer" Abilities nullify others? HA! Wrong, **Triad Hammer** adds 100 to Triad El Condor and any other Bakugan with El Condor in it's name and fuses their power. It also makes them immune to your attacks, no matter how powerful they are.

 **Dan:** Snap!

 **Ventus Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Aztec Building**! _(throws down a Gate Card)_

 **Dan:** Hey! You already used a Gate Card!

 **Ventus Brawler:** I know, but that's **Aztec Building** 's effect. It allows me set another Gate Card, but I have to open it immediately, or it'll be useless. So... Gate Card, open! _**Healing Up**_! Pyrus Ability, activate! **Fire Heat - Burning Shot**!

 _El Condor, increase 300 Gs. Triad El Condor, increase 380 Gs. Draco Razenoid, decrease 80 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _El Condor/Triad El Condor = 2340 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 2240 Gs_

( **Fire Heat - Burning Shot** hits Razenoid, but doesn't really hurt him)

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Flash Thunder**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _El Condor/Triad El Condor = 585 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 2240 Gs_

 **Ventus Brawler:** Grrrr... Darkus Ability, activate! **Dark Stormy Night**!

(Triad El Condor's eyes glow, and the daylight turns to darkness)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _El Condor/Triad El Condor = 1705 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 1120 Gs_

 **Ace:** Those El Condors' are tough.

 **Percival** **[Knight Percival]:** No kidding.

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** I hate to say it, but I don't think Razenoid will be able to take much more of this.

 **Coredem:** Even though he's powerful, all that power draining gotta hurt.

 **Jake:** Yeah...

 **Gus:** ... Master Spectra, what do you think?

 **Keith:** ... For once Gus, I'm clueless.

 **Alice:** At this point, you really can't tell.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** Well, we gotta believe in him.

 **Shun:** Even if he does make it, Dan and Razenoid need a break. Just look at them...

(The Brawlers look to see Dan sweating and Razenoid breathing heavy)

 **Runo:** Should we call it off?

 **Aerogan:** In the middle of a fight?! What will the crowd think?

 **Gunz:** Who cares what they think, we gotta stop this.

 **Reptak:** Forget it, their done.

(The Brawlers look again to see the battle over, the screens came up and everyone watched them, anxious to see the results)

 _WARNING! POWER LEVELS WERE UNKNOWN! Recalculating Power Levels..._

 _El Condor/Triad El Condor = ? Gs, Draco Razenoid = ? Gs_

 _El Condor/Triad El Condor = ?0 Gs, Draco Razenoid = ?5 Gs_

 _El Condor/Triad El Condor = ?50 Gs, Draco Razenoid = ?05 Gs_

 _El Condor/Triad El Condor = ?250 Gs, Draco Razenoid = ?305 Gs_

(At the last second, El Condor and Triad El Condor fall out of the sky and onto the ground... fainted)

 _Recalculation_ _complete, current Power Levels:_

 _El Condor/Triad El Condor = 2250 Gs, Draco Razenoid = 2305 Gs_

 _El Condor and Triad El Condor were defeated. Winner = Darkus Draco Razenoid and Dan Kuso._

All battling Bakugan returned to Ball Form and the crowd cheered: "DAN KUSO... RAZENOID! DAN KUSO... RAZENOID!" Dan looked around and waved at everyone. "ALRRRRIGHT, BATTLE FANS! AFTER MANY HEATED BATTLES, THERE'S ONLY ONE OPPONENT LEFT! GIVE IT UP FOR... SPECTRA PHANTOM!" Said the announcer, as Spectra (with his mask on) entered the field. "Spectra?" Said Dan, Drago, Apollonir and Razenoid. "Dan, the others think Razenoid needs a break, but you and I have some unfinished business. You, me, Drago and Helios... you get my drift?" Said Spectra, smiling. "{Grins} Ok, Spectra... your on!" Said Dan. The crowd cheered once again.

To be continued...

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Hehehe... it's time, for the ultimate showdown: Me vs Drago! This'll be a battle you don't wanna miss! Me and him are invincible when we work together, but how about if we battle each other... who would win? Come back to see us Brawl like never before!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** It's my turn for the spotlight! You ready, Helios?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Hehehe... are you?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]** and **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!

 **Dan** and **Spectra (Keith):** See ya then! Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Apollonir:** It makes me so happy to see 2 young, powerful Bakugan battle it out.

 **Exedra:** It makes me wanna cry my 8 heads off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Helios [Infinity Helios]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in:

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]: _Ultimate Battle..._**

 **Apollonir: _Sort of..._**

 **Battle #6, Round #1:**

 **Spectra (Keith):** Gate Card, set! Hyah! Let's go, Helios...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Razenoid, you need a break.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Fine... I'd beat him in a second anyway, if I wasn't so exhausted.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** I heard that!

 **Dan:** Let's kick it, Drago!

 **Dan** and **Spectra (Keith):** BAKUGAN, BRAWL!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Bakugan, stand!

 **Dan:** Baku Sky Raider, jump!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Darkus Infinity Helios!

 **Dan:** Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]** and **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(summoned at the same time)_ RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Infinity Helios = 1200 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Clamor Quasar**!

 _Infinity Helios, increase 400 Gs._

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Dragon NR Gear**!

(Drago blocks Helios' attack.)

 _Fusion Dragonoid, increase 700 Gs. Infinity Helios, decrease 700 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 900 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1900 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Reelrock Buster**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Choke on this, Drago!

 _Infinity Helios, increase 700 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, decrease 700 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 1600 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Dragon Tornado**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Choke on this, Helios!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, increase 500 Gs. Infinity Helios, decrease 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 1100 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1700 Gs_

( **Dragon Tornado** pushes back **Reelrock Buster** at a slow rate.)

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Chaos Mega Cannon**!

 _Infinity Helios, increase 800 Gs._

(The power of the attacks cause an explosion and a shockwave, making Helios and Drago fall to the ground. They both quickly get back to their feet.)

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Dragon Spur**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Here I come, Helios! _(speeds off)_

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(holds Drago back)_ Nrgh... you can't, take me down, that easily!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Battle Warrior**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios] (computer):** _*Defense increasing by 200%... raising Power Level to match opponents, plus an additional 500... power up, complete*_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 2200 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1700 Gs_

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Now... GET OFF ME! _(tosses Drago, who slams back-first into a corner)_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Gate Card, open! _ **Enemy Down**_!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, de_ _crease 300 Gs._

 **Dan:** You ok, Drago?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Ugh... 99.9%. But other than that, fine.

 **Dan:** Ok. Ability, activate! **Dragon Over Cannon**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(_ **Dragon Over Cannon** _has no effect)_ Hehehehe...

 **Dan:** Huh? _(looks at his BakuMeter)_ What the heck? Why did your Power Level increase by 700? It was supposed to double your power!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, increase 700 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 2200 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 2100 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Sorry Dan, but thanks to **Battle Warrior** , Drago's Abilities aren't what they used to be. Double Ability, activate! **Destroy Quasar + Warfare**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** GGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 **Dan:** DRAGO! Ability, activate! **Dragon Eternal Force**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Infinity Helios = 1100 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 2300 Gs_

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** GGGGAAAAAHHHHHH! _(suffers heavy damage)_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Hang on, Helios! Ability, activate! **FARBAS Infinity**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios] (computer):** _*All damage received from_ _Fusion Dragonoid... recovered. Reducing damage from further attacks... 120%. Current enhanced defense power: 320%.*_

 **Dan:** Let's hit'em again, quick! Double Ability, activate! **Dragon Spur + Hyperdrive**!

(Drago tackles Helios to the floor. Then flies upwards, makes a U-turn in mid-air and comes crashing down on top off Helios.)

 _Infinity Helios was defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

The crowd cheered. "Now, that was intense" said Anubias. "Just like before, there's such beauty in Helios' power" said Sellon. The other Brawlers rolled there eyes.

 **Battle #6, Round #2:**

 **Dan:** Gate Card, set! Hyah! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! And Bakugan Trap... Pyrus Scorpio!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs, Scorpion = 350 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid's and Scorpion's Power Levels have been fused._

 **Spectra (Keith):** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Infinity Helios and Metal Titanium Dragonoid! Helios... Mutate Morph!

 _Mutant Helios has entered battle, at 2400 Gs._

 **Dan:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Dragon Astral**! **Satellite Boost**!

(Drago fires **Dragon Astral** at Scorpio, who catches it in mid-air, and reflects it at Helios.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Scorpion = 2150 Gs, Mutant Helios = 2400 Gs_

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** _(feels no effect from the attack)_ Hehehe... not enough!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Warfire**!

 **Dan:** Not so fast... Ability, activate! **Reflection Boost**!

(Scorpio catches the attack and reflects it at Helios)

 _Mutant Helios' Ability, reflected. Mutant Helios, decrease 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Scorpio = 2150 Gs, Mutant Helios = 1900 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Dragon Force Striker**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, decrease 800 Gs. Scorpion, decrease 800 Gs. Scorpion was defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 200 Gs, Mutant Helios = 1900 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Nrgh! Ugh... A bit of help would be much appreciated, Dan!

 **Dan:** Hang on, Drago-buddy! Gate Card, open! **_Active Ghost_**! This Command Card will defeat any Bakugan I choose. Specifically, your Metal Titanium Dragonoid!

 **Spectra (Keith):** True... if it opened!

 **Dan:** _(notices the Gate Card never opened and that_ **Dragon Force Striker** _was still active, not the beam just the electric-like energy)_ Are you kidding?! Argh! I forgot that **Dragon Force Striker** makes Gate Cards useless, idiot! Ability, activate! **Dragon** **Exploder**!

 _Mutant Helios' Ability, nullified. Fusion Dragonoid, increase 500 Gs. Mutant Helios, decrease 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 1500 Gs, Mutant Helios = 1400 Gs_

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** _(gets attacked by the tornado, but escapes it)_ Grrr... lucky shot!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Nothing lucky about it, Helios! **Dragon Thrasher**! RRROOOOAAAARRR!

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]: Meteor Screen**! _(blocks Drago's attack)_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Deep Fire - Block A**!

(Instead of missiles from Helios' jet-pack, since he no longer has it at the moment, he's wings glow with Darkus energy and form into missiles.)

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Dragon Astral**!

(Drago's attack makes the missile strike from **Deep Fire - Block A** useless, since **Dragon Astral** spreads.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid =1400 Gs, Mutant Helios = 2000 Gs_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ok... I admit, I never seen a battle as equally matched as this one.

 **Apollonir:** But aren't you and Drago twins or something?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Not exactly, you see me and Drago... _(after explaining for 10 min.)_ ... and that's how we're related.

 **Apollonir:** ... A little too much, but I get it.

 **Dan:** ABILITY... ACTIVATE! **DRAGON OVER CANNON**!

(Drago attacks, and separates Helios from Metal Titanium Dragonoid.)

 _Metal Titanium Dragonoid was defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 3600, Infinity Helios = 3600 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** ABILITY... ACTIVATE! **BOLTING BREAKER**!

 **Dan:** ABILITY, ACTIVATE! **DRAGON TORNADO**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, decrease 1800 Gs. Infinity Helios, decrease 500 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, increase 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 2300 Gs, Infinity Helios = 3100 Gs_

(The blasts from **Dragon Tornado** and **Bolting Breaker** hit the center of the field, but with **Bolting Breaker** overpowering **Dragon Tornado**.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(watches as Helios overpowers his attack)_ Nrgh... grrr... GGAAAAAHHHHH!

 _Fusion Dragonoid was defeated._

 **Intermission #2:**

As Drago returned to Dan, he opened up. "Good fight, Helios. You've gotten stronger" said Drago. As Helios returned to Spectra (aka: Keith), he opened up. "Hehehehe... same here Drago" said Helios. Behind were the Battle Brawlers were sitting, the battlers that faced Dan and Razenoid were talking to each other. "Ha! I knew Drago could've beaten Helios" said the Pyrus Brawler. "Aw come on, Dan can beat anyone. Spectra, otherwise known as Keith Clay, is also a strong brawler. Don't you know the history Dan, Drago, Spectra and Helios have?" Asked the Aquos Brawler. "Whatever! History, shmiz-ory!" Said the Pyrus Brawler. "Yeah, but Razenoid would've taken him out in a second!" Said the Ventus Brawler. The battlers agreed, then laughed. Drago heard this of course, making him feel... strange.

 **Battle #6, Round #3:**

 **Spectra (Keith):** Gate card, set! Bakugan, Brawl!

 _Infinity Helios has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

 **Dan:** Let's go! Bakugan, Brawl! _(opens his hand, but Drago wasn't there)_ Huh? _(notices that Drago is just floating, not moving a single part of his Ball Form)_ Uh, Drago? You ok, pal?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** ... Huh? Oh, yeah... Let's go! _(flies into Dan's hand)_

 **Apollonir:** Drago, you don't look so good.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(from inside Dan's hand)_ I'm ok, Apollonir.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Are you sure? If you want, I'll take over and...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(pops of of Dan's hand with force)_ I said, I'M OK! Let's go, Dan!

 **Dan:** _(has an unsure look, but grabs Drago anyway)_ Bakugan, Brawl!

 _Fusion Dragonoid has entered battle, at 1200 Gs_

(As soon as Drago was summoned, he just stood there with his head down.)

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, acti...

 **Exedra:** Hold on, something's wrong.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(looks at Exedra)_ What do ya mean "something's wrong?" _(gives Drago a long look)_ Uh, Drago? What's wrong?

 **Apollonir:** I feel strange...

 **Exedra:** I feel it too... I think we should call this off.

 **Apollonir:** Agreed, Dan...?

 **Dan:** ... Drago, buddy? Are you alright?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** ... _(looks up with evil eyes)_ RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

(Drago's roar seemed to shake the arena, then... he changed. His Perfect Core started to glow, his muscles grew, and his body was surrounded by aura.)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I think it's safe to say "not"!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, increase 600 Gs._

 **Dan:** Hang on! That's... **Dragon Contender**?!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR! _(flies toward Helios, knocking him down, and flew into the sky)_

 **Dan:** Drago!

 _Battle: terminated. All spectators, please evacuate the area immediately._

All the spectators left (except the battlers who faced Dan and Razenoid, who hid). "This sides clear" said Marucho. "So is this side" said Runo. "Hmm? Why the heck is your camera on?!" Said Julie, to her cameraman. "S-sorry, Julie" said the cameraman. "Drago! DRAGO! CUT IT OUT!" Yelled Dan, but Drago didn't stop. He used another Ability, which made his Perfect Core spread out energy waves. "Ugh... now he's... using **Strike Dragon**!" Said Helios. "I don't understand, why's Drago losing it? Ah! Razenoid!" Said Dan, thinking back to what Drago said about Razenoid. "Got it!" Said Razenoid, flying into Dan's hand, but he was dropped. "What have you done to Drago?!" Said Dan. "Ok, I know this looks bad, but it's not me! Believe me, if I was doing this, I would be absorbing his energy" said Razenoid. He made a good point, but then who was doing this?

"RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Roared Drago, using another Ability. This time firing an energy blast at Helios. "GGGAAAAAAHHHH!" Said Helios. "He used **Maximum Dragon** this time!" Said Spectra. "Bakugan, Brawl! Horridian, stand!" Said Anubias. When Horridian was summoned, Drago turned his attention to him, using **Dragon Blade** and charging at him at full speed. Horridian countered using **Tribal Crusher** , but Drago slashed through the attack and struck Horridian, then flew into the sky. "Grr... Ability, activate! **Variant Commando**!" Said Anubias. Drago crashed to the ground. "Nice one, Anubias" said Dan. "Well, I don't like to brag but..." Anubias was saying. "And I don't like to interrupt... but look!" Said Apollonir, looking in Drago's direction. The Brawlers saw Drago stand up and he flexed, canceling the effect of **Variant Commando**. "What?" Said Anubias. "That's Impossible! Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Sellon, summoning her Bakugan. Drago stared at them, then his wings gave off energy. "Ah! Look out, that's **Spire Dragon**!" Said Dan, but it was too late. Drago took out Anubias' and Sellon's Bakugan in a single blast.

It seemed hopeless. Drago took out the rest of the Brawlers Bakugan, Battle Gear, Battle Suits, BakuNano and Bakugan Traps using his Perfect Core and Sacred Orb Abilities. He then activated **Fusion Lightning** and was about to attack everyone, but then:

 **Sub-Battle:**

 **?:** Bakugan, Brawl!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Turbine Dragonoid = 700 Gs, Delta Dragonoid = 450 Gs, Quake Dragonoid = 950 Gs, Juggernoid = 330 Gs, Siege = 360 Gs, Meta Dragonoid = 650 Gs, El Condor = 380 Gs, Triad El Condor = 480 Gs_

(The summoned Bakugan combine their powers to create a shield.)

 **Dan:** Huh? Hey, what the heck are you doing? Get out of here, quick!

 **Pyrus Brawler:** And leave you guys to be killed by your most powerful Bakugan? ... pass.

 **Subterra Brawler:** Yeah, no way.

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 7800 Gs, Turbine Dragonoid/Delta Dragonoid/Quake Dragonoid/Juggernoid/Siege/Meta Dragonoid/El Condor/Triad El Condor = 3440 Gs_

(Drago almost completely broke the shield, but it held. Meaning these Brawlers aren't average)

 **Aquos Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Tsunami Wave**! This'll defeat any Bakugan, no matter how strong they are!

(A giant Wave appears behind Drago, who looks back at it, as he is watered over)

 **Subterra Brawler:** Oh, yeah! You did it!

(Suddenly, Drago shot out of the water, as if nothing happened. His eyes were even brighter than before)

 **Ventus Brawler:** Not exactly! Darkus Ability, activate! **Zero Beam**!

 **Subterra Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Rocker Edge**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, decrease 200 Gs. Quake Dragonoid, increase 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 7600 Gs, Turbine Dragonoid/Delta Dragonoid/Quake Dragonoid/Juggernoid/Siege/Meta Dragonoid/El Condor/Triad El Condor = 3940 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRR! _(uses_ **Fusion Shield** _, but it gets nullified by_ **Zero Beam** _)_

 **Pyrus Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Turbine Tornado Hammer**!

 **Turbine Dragonoid:** RRRRAAAAAARRRRRR!

 _Turbine Dragonoid, increase 100 Gs_

(Just then, Drago attacks with **Dragon Astral** on Turbine Dragonoid, but it bounced off of him.)

 **Ace:** Turbine Dragonoid wasn't even affected!

 **Baron:** That's incredible!

 **Mira:** Amazing!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Very impressive.

 **Pyrus Brawler:** Heh, that's because I used **Turbine Turbo Hammer**. When it's activated, it makes him immune to abilities. Christopher! Counterattack!

 **Aquos Brawler (Christopher):** You got it! Let's go, Meta Dragonoid!

 **Meta Dragonoid:** Point the way...

 **Aquos Brawler (Christopher):** Double Ability, activate! **Metal Hummer + Metal Impact**!

 _Meta Dragonoid, increase 1100 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, decrease 600 Gs. Juggernoid and Siege were removed. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 7000 Gs, Turbine Dragonoid/Delta Dragonoid/Quake Dragonoid/Meta Dragonoid/El Condor/Triad El Condor = 5140 Gs_

(Drago holds back Meta Dragonoid, but Meta Dragonoid manages to "push" him towards the ground.)

 **Meta Dragonoid:** Can't... hold... on...

 **Aquos Brawler (Christopher):** Now, Maria!

 **Subterra Brawler (Maria):** Ok, never rush a woman...

 **Quake Dragonoid:** He has a good reason to.

 **Subterra Brawler (Maria):** Whatever! Ability, activate! **Quake Trap**!

(Drago gets trapped)

 **Meta Dragonoid:** _(flies away from Drago)_ Phew, thought I'd loose it.

(Drago then attacks Quake Dragonoid with **Dragon Eternal Force**.)

 **Quake Dragonoid:** GGAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

 _Quake Dragonoid was defeated._

(Drago attacks again, this time with **Dragon Astral** on Meta Dragonoid.)

 **Meta Dragonoid:** GGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHH! That's gonna hurt tomorrow!

 _Meta Dragonoid was defeated._

(Drago attacks once more, with **Dragon Tornado** aiming at El Condor and Triad El Condor.)

 **El Condor:** Aw great! _(looks at Triad El Condor)_ Any ideas'?

 **Triad El Condor:** Just this...

 **El Condor** and **Triad El Condor:** _(holding each other)_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _El Condor and Triad El Condor were defeated._

(Drago attacks for the last time, with **Burning Infinity**. He broke free of the **Quake Trap** prison and defeated Delta Dragonoid and Turbine Dragonoid.)

 **Turbine Dragonoid:** Thomas...

 **Delta Dragonoid:** ... we're... sorry...

 _Turbine Dragonoid and Delta Dragonoid were defeated. Winner = Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid._

Drago, in his out-of-control state, is now about to attack everyone with **Dragon Hard Striker**. As Drago was charging the attack, Dan ran in front of the others with his hands spread out, as if shielding them. "DRAGO! LISTEN TO ME! YOU REALLY WANNA THROW AWAY EVERYTHING WE HAVE?! WAKE UP! YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, BUT DRAGO... WAKE THE HECK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Yelled Dan, with Mag Mel's and his  Key glowing as he closed his eyes, shedding a few tears.

6 seconds later, Dan opened his eyes. Drago's Gate was glowing as he was shooting **Dragon Hard Striker** into the air. The blast was so powerful and so massive, it covered the sun for that amount of time, making the world look red-shaded. Drago fainted in front of the Brawlers, then tried to get up. "... D-Dan... w-what...? Ugh!" Said Drago, fainting completely and returned to Ball Form.

After that in the Brawlers HQ, Drago was told of what happened, and he was surprised. He started blaming Razenoid almost immediately. "HEY! Before you start blaming me for your temper tantrum, think first! When you lost control, you didn't see me in a vision did you?" Asked Razenoid, as calmly as he could. "No, but that doesn't... your right. I did see something, but it wasn't you. All I remember is fighting Helios and the next thing I knew was when Dan threw me, I found myself somewhere. Then something really, really big came at me. I fought it as hard as I could, but it caught me. As it was about to fry me into Dragonoid-fries, I heard Dan's voice" said Drago.

"The important thing is, that your ok" said the Subterra Brawler - Maria. "I thought you were about to kill us!" said Delta Dragonoid. "Shut it" said Turbine Dragonoid, hitting Delta Dragonoid with his Ball Form wing. "I may not remember what happened, but I do know I should be thanking you" said Drago to the kids Bakugan. "No problem" said Quake Dragonoid. "Yeah. Were big fans, so we started our own Brawlers team. It was also a pleasure" Said the Ventus Brawler - Mike. "Well, thanks again. And Razenoid... I was wrong, I'm sorry" said Drago.

Just then, a transmission came up on Mira's computer. She gasped as she saw what was on there. "What's wrong, Mira?" Asked Keith. "Um... Drago, is this what you saw?" Asked Mira, pulling up an image of a large object. "Yes! That's what I saw, clear as day" said Drago, flying toward the image. A video was attached to this transmission. It showed a blacked out face and it said: _"Good day, Brawlers. I see Drago is feeling better, otherwise you never would've opened this invitation. I'll make it short and sweet: surrender Drago's power and bring it to me, or I'll make him go killer-noid again. The coordinates are also attached to this, so you better get a move on for your sake... and your worlds"_

To be continued...

 **Lars Lion:** Next time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers, we were "invited" by someone claim to have controlled Drago. As we arrived... I, as the other Ancient Warriors, knew where we were.

 **Turbine Dragonoid:** However, Thomas gets reckless and challenges the sender to a brawl. I was done, but Delta Dragonoid was still putting up a fight.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Then something amazing happens! Tune in to see what we mean.

 **? (Delta Dragonoid):** RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

Yup, the New Evil has a connection to Drago, but how? Could it be a link like with Mag Mel and Razenoid, or something else? Maybe the next chapter will hold the answers...


	17. Chapter 17

**Thomas:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_It's a "King-Thing"_**... stupid name...

Following the senders "request", Drago opened a Dimensional Tunnel to the coordinates. The Brawlers arrived on a unknown planet, but the Ancient Warriors knew where they were. "Wait! We know this place!" Said Apollonir. "This is where we fought against Zenoheld" said Clayf. "How right you are..." said a voice. Then from the shadows, an old man appeared. It was none other than... "Zenoheld!" Said Spectra. "Hmph, nice to see you too" said Zenoheld, grinning. "How did you survive?" Asked Gus. "Hold on... are you...?" Dan was asking, but Zenoheld cut him off. "No, I'm not Mag Mel's and Razenoid's master. But I am my masters servant, and that's not all..." said Zenoheld. Someone else was coming, it was... "Father!" Said Mira. Professor Clay said nothing, he just handed Zenoheld a Gauntlet. "Let's get to the point, give me Drago and I'll spare your lives. My master only wants Drago's power" said Zenoheld. "Fat chance, tubby!" Said Dan. "Hmm, figures" said Zenoheld.

 **Battle #1, Round #1:**

(Dan was about to start, but Thomas stepped up.)

 **Thomas:** Take a breather, Dan. I'll take care of Santa Claus.

 **Zenoheld:** Step aside, brat. Or face my wrath!

 **Thomas:** If it's just sitting on me, then I'm not surprised.

 **Zenoheld:** Grrrr... ok then, I'll take you out first! Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Farbros!

 **Farbros:** RRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!

 _Farbros has entered battle, at 800 Gs_

 **Thomas:** Let's tear this red washing machine apart. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Turbine Dragonoid!

 **Turbine Dragonoid:** Here we go!

 _Turbine Dragonoid has entered battle, at 700 Gs_

 **Thomas:** Ability, activate! **Turbine Dragon Blast**!

 **Zenoheld:** Ha, you think that'll help you? Ability, activate! **Twin Horn Pulsar**!

 _Turbine Dragonoid, increase 1000 Gs. Farbros, increase 400 Gs. Turbine Dragonoid, decrease 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Farbros = 1200 Gs, Turbine Dragonoid = 1300 Gs_

(Both attacks explode.)

 **Thomas:** Ability, activate! **Rapid Fire**! Delta Dragonoid, stand!

 **Delta Dragonoid:** 2 Dragonoid's are better than one! **Fire Tornado**!

 _Delta Dragonoid has entered battle, at 450 Gs. Farbros, decrease 100 Gs. Delta Dragonoid, increase 100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Farbros = 1100 Gs, Turbine Dragonoid = 1300 Gs, Delta Dragonoid = 550 Gs_

 **Zenoheld:** Double Ability, activate! **Fire Spartan + Close Flame**!

 _Farbros, increase 300 Gs. Delta Dragonoid, decrease 500 Gs._

 **Thomas:** Aw man... Ability, activate! **Dragonic Enforcement**!

 _Delta Dragonoid, increase 50 Gs_

 **Zenoheld:** Humph, this is taking too long. Clay, get the Assail System ready.

 **Mira:** _(sheds a tear)_ ... Father.

 **Professor Clay:** _(looks at Mira, then back at Zenoheld)_ ... Yes, sir.

(Professor Clay takes out a remote, presses a button and a truck rolls toward them. Professor Clay goes inside. The Assail System appears and combines with Farbros.)

 **Zenoheld:** Time to fry these little turkeys. Ability, activate! **Shadow Blast**!

 **Thomas:** Ack! Not good! Double Ability, activate! **Whirlwind Shield + Alloy Shield**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Assail Farbros = 5300 Gs, Turbine Dragonoid = 2100 Gs, Delta Dragonoid = 600 Gs_

 **Turbine Dragonoid:** Ugh.. ugh... Gaaaaaaaahhh!

 **Zenoheld:** One down, one to... hmm? What's this?

(Aura started to leave Turbine Dragonoids body, and flows into Delta Dragonoid.)

 _Turbine Dragon was defeated. Delta Dragonoid, power increase detected. Current Power Levels:_

 _Assail Farbros = 5300 Gs, Delta Dragonoid = 5400 Gs_

 **Baron:** Wow, did you see that?

 **Ace:** He... increased Delta Drago's Power Level.

 **Jake:** Yeah! Way to go, little dude!

 **Zenoheld:** ... hehehehehe - HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, I'll admit I've underestimated you. But raising your Power Level won't beat my upgraded Farbros that easily. Ability... **Chaos Ability X**... activate!

 **Farbros [Assail Farbros]:** RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! _(starts the glow, due_ **Chaos Ability X** 's _energy)_

 **Jake:** Ok... that's a little creepy.

 **Coredem:** No kidding, I'm shaking in my knuckles.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** I just scanned it, nothing happened except for that roar and energy. But no power increase.

 **Akwimos:** Then what the heck happened, besides that... uh... thingy glowing like a black candle on a purple birthday cake!

 **Zenoheld:** Why don't you come and find out? *Hahahaha*

 **Thomas:** Alright, Santa! Here's what I want for Christmas: double Ability, activate! **Delta Dragonoid + Fire Tornado**!

 **Delta Dragonoid:** RRROOOOAAAAAAARRRR! _(fires a fireball, which has a tornado following behind it)_

 _Delta Dragonoid, increase 250 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Assail Farbros = 6200 Gs, Delta Dragonoid = 5650 Gs_

 **Shun:** Huh? _(looks at his BakuMeter)_ His Power Level... didn't even drop!

 **Runo:** What? No way!

 **Gunz:** But how can that be?

 **Zenoheld:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry kids, but that's **Chaos Ability X** 's effect. My master gave it to me. If Farbros' power drops for any reason, the power he lost is restored! HAHAHAHAHA... your friend here might as well give up, and I'll spare your Dragonoid.

 **Delta Dragonoid:** Yeah, like I'll give up!

 **Thomas:** Yeah, so what if your Power Level can't go down? We'll just make our power higher! Double Ability, activate! **Meteor Strike Dragon +** Fusion Ability, **D-Strike Dragonoid Extreme Attack**!

 **Delta Dragonoid:** My favorite combo! _(eyes glow)_ RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!

 _Delta Dragonoid, increase 400 Gs_

 **Zenoheld:** You fool, I'll put you out of your misery. Double Ability... **Super Cell + Hyper Cell**... activate!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Assail Farbros = 7200 Gs, Delta Dragonoid = 5000 Gs_

(After 10 min...)

 **Delta Dragonoid: D-Strike Attack**! RRROOOAAARRR!

 **Zenoheld:** Ability, activate! **Ramzana Arrow**!

 **Delta Dragonoid:** _(falls to the ground hard on his stomach)_ Ugh... T-Thomasss...

 **Zenoheld:** Ha! This is why normal Bakugan are useless, pathetic, and inferior to us. With the power my master gave me, I am the ruler of the universe! HAHAHA - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Double Ability... ACTIVATE! **METEOR DRIVER + SHADOW CROWLEY**!

(The blast hits Delta Dragonoid, who screams in pain. There's nothing but smoke.)

 **Turbine Dragonoid:** NNNNOOOOOOO!

 **Thomas:** DELTA DRAGONOOOOOOOOID! _(cries)_

(The rest of the brawler were also beginning to cry, but something happened.)

 _Power increase detected._

 **Thomas:** _(voice cracks a bit)_ What's... going on?

 **?:** ... Thomas!

 **Thomas:** Huh? Delta...?

(The smoke cleared... and with such force, it pushed Farbros back. There was a glowing Dragonoid were Delta Dragonoid was.)

 **Zenoheld:** What is this? Clay!

 **Professor Clay:** I don't know! Something's happening!

 **Zenoheld:** Really? I didn't notice!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]** and **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** He...

 **The Other Brawlers (minus Thomas and his team, except Christopher)** **:** ... Evolved!

 **Thomas:** _(looking at the new Dragonoid)_ Delta Dragonoid! Haha! Your ok! _(sheds tears of joy)_

 **? Dragonoid:** Yes, I'm ok. But more importantly, I've evolved! I am now... Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid!

 **Thomas:** Ok, but what do you mean you evolved?

 **Chris:** {sighs} If only you knew the history of the Brawlers like I do...

 **Ultimate Dragonoid:** Now's not a good time for a lecture, Christopher. Thomas, we got a battle to win!

 **Thomas:** _(wipes the tears off his face)_ Ok!

 **Zenoheld:** Pest! Ability, activate! **Super Cell**!

 **Ultimate Dragonoid:** **Dragonic** **Ogre**! _(absorbs the attack)_

 **Zenoheld:** WHAT?! He nullified my Ability?! Grrr... Gate Card...

 **Ultimate Dragonoid:** **Boosted Ultima**! _(blasts the ground, shattering the Gate Card)_

 **Zenoheld:** Impossible! He nullified my Gate Card too?!

 **Thomas:** Ability, activate! **Ultimate Dragonoid**!

( **Ultimate Dragonoid** hits. Nothing happened... on the outside at least.)

 **Professor Clay:** My King, Ultimate Dragonoid has caused Farbros too much damage. You should activate the FARBAS System and...

 **Zenoheld:** Be quiet! That was just pure luck! Farbros, attack! _(Farbros doesn't follow his command)_ Hmm? _(pulls up a screen)_ What? Where's **Chaos Ability X** 's power?

 **Professor Clay:** It's... gone. All the power you negated... is affecting Farbros.

 **Zenoheld:** WHAAAAAAT?!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Assail Farbros = 9000 Gs... 6000 Gs... 3000 Gs..., Ultimate Dragonoid = 1500 Gs_

 **Julie:** He's losing power!

 **Jake:** But why?

 **Spectra (Keith):** Guess his "upgrade" was a "downgrade".

 **?:** Or maybe... because they aren't worthy... of this power after all... _(a black hole takes shape, and starts to do you-know-what)_

 **Zenoheld:** _(fear in his eyes)_ Wait, master! Don't!

 **Professor Clay:** _(runs out of the truck)_ I'm outta here!

 **?:** ... Cowards!

(Due the sucking power of the black hole, Professor Clay is caught in it.)

 **Mira** and **Spectra (Keith):** FATHER! _(they start to run after him)_

 **Shun:** _(grabs Spectra's shoulder)_ ... Don't bother.

 **Alice:** _(grabs Mira's shoulder)_ ... There's, nothing we can do.

 _Assail Farbros was defeated, b_ _attle: terminated._

"Go home, Brawlers... before I change my mind. And mind you, I change it very quickly..." said a scary voice. With that, a Dimensional Tunnel opened, showing Bakugan City on the other side. The Dimensional Tunnel sucked the Brawlers in. After the black hole finished it's job... a beam came out of it and exploded the planet, which the Brawler saw when they looked back. "Someone needs to take Anger Management Classes" said Elfin.

In another dimension, Zenoheld and Professor Clay are lying on the floor. Zenoheld gets up. "You failed..." said a scary voice, stomping behind Zenoheld, and towering over him.

To be continued...

 **Ultimate Dragonoid:** Phew! I thought i was done for. Anyway, I guess the master got soft and let us go.

 **Alice:** Come back soon and see some new information we got.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** What we find out might give us a clue to who, or what, he is. Cya then!


	18. Chapter 18

**Marucho:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**Information**_

"W-wait, master. I know your angry at Professor Clay, but..." Zenoheld was saying, but was cut off by the towering being. "Angry? No... I'm mad at Clay" said the towering being. Zenoheld was about to wipe the sweat off his brow, but... "But I'm furious with you, your... MAJESTY!" said the towering being, about to hit Zenoheld with his tail. "WAIT! WE HAVE A PLAN! DON'T!" Said Zenoheld, bracing for impact. Then the tail stopped, 1 millimeter away from its target. "Hmm... ok, your highness... I'm listening..." said the towering being, pulling back its tail.

Meanwhile back Marucho's mansion, everyone except for Mira and Keith (who were going over some data), was talking about the battle with Zenoheld. "... and then, you went: zoom! And then, he went: kaboom! OH, And Zenoheld went: Boo! WAIT! Then after y..." Thomas was saying, but was cut off. "Calm down, Thomas. It wasn't that big of a deal" said the newly evolved Ultimate Dragonoid. "Not a big deal? Dude, you evolved! Of course its a big deal!" Said Dan. Just then, Anubias and Sellon came in. "Guys, Mira and Spectra have something to show us" said Sellon.

Everyone gathered in the lab where Keith and Mira were. "So, Keith and I went over the last battle data and noticed something strange about that black hole" said Mira. "Really?" Asked Marucho. "Well, tell us!" Said Julie. "Well, this black hole, isn't really a black hole at all" said Keith. "It's actually a vortex of negative energy" said Helios. "It also appears that the energy blast that destroyed that planet, was Darkus-Attributed" said Wilda. "Darkus? So then this master they speak of... is a Bakugan?" Asked Drago. "Well... we don't know for sure, but whoever or whatever he is... he has a lot of power" said Mira. "That's true... very few Bakugan can create a black hole" said Apollonir. "Really? How many?" Asked Anubias. "Um... zero" said Apollonir. "Of course, portals are an exception" said Lars Lion. "But one with a deep voice-over? Not possible" said Exedra. "Well, it is now apparently!" Said Mike. "No kidding" said El Condor. "That's another hint..." said Razenoid.

"Hmm? What hint?" Asked Shun. "Think about it! It seems everytime we see... er... hear him. We get a clue" said Razenoid. "Don't forget, feel him. In our case" said Clayf. "Weird, I don't remember him saying: And Brawlers, I'm giving you a hint of who I am... better yet, I'll tell ya!" Said Trister. "Maybe if you listen to him first..." said Maria. "Thank you. Now, remember the first time we faced him? He told me and Mag Mel to keep his name a secret, yet he never told us. So obviously, he knows a lot about us" explained Razenoid. "Good point, not to mention he's possibly a Darkus Bakugan" said Drago. "And that he can seemingly control Drago" said Radizen. "No, that was Zeno-whats-his-face" said Reptak. "But technology can't control minds... can it?" Asked Gunz. "As a far as I know, it can't. Can it, Mira? Keith?" Asked Runo. "That's a really big: IF. As you know, our technology can imprison Bakugan. No offense, Drago" said Keith. "On behalf of all the Bakugan, none taken" said Drago. "And it can make Battle Suits, Gauntlets, BakuMeters and etc., etc." Said Mira. "You both forgot Mechanical Bakugan" whispered Wilda. "But control minds... no" said Helios.

Back in another dimension, "And that's what we'll do" Said Professor Clay, now awake. "Oh no, that's horrible... I LOVE IT! Ahahahahaha! Alright you two, you got a third chance. And you know how I am with chances, so don't fail me this time, or it'll be the last mistake you make... now get to work" said the towering being.

To be continued...

 **Zenoheld:** I'm King Zenoheld, and I'm going to rule all with the help of my master. But first, I must defeat Spectra and make him join us. My master will be so pleased to have his most loyal servant come back.

 **Spectra (Keith):** I'm not going anywhere without a fight! Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Hehehehe, this going to be sooooooo much fun!

 **Exedra:** No kidding, I wanted a rematch with him anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Exedra:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_A Royal Butt-Kicking, Part 1_**

The next day at the Brawlers HQ, they were eating lunch. Dan, Baron and Jake were eating like 3 overweight hogs. "Can't you 3 eat without making a mess?" Said Maria. "They always eat like that" said Runo. "I never understood people with food" said Razenoid. "I've been around it time and time again, but still... nothing" said Drago. "I thought Dan would eat the way he brawls, nicely" said Apollonir. "April Fools" said Frosch. The Bakugan all laughed, except: Thomas', Chris' and Mike's Bakugan. Just then, an explosion was seen outside. The Brawlers were about to get up, but Alice stopped them. "It's okay, Thomas and the others are practicing" said Alice. While no-one was looking, Dan snuck out. Drago, Apollonir and Razenoid followed him.

"Ability, activate! **Meta Reflector**!" Said Christopher. Meta Dragonoid, in Bakugan Form, created a shield that reflected the incoming attack back to the user. However, Ultimate Dragonoid dodged it. "Double Ability, activate! **Ultimate Dragon +** Fusion Ability, **Exceed**!" Said Thomas. "Grr... Meta Dragonoid! Attribute Change!" Said Christopher, as Meta Dragonoid changed. "Got it boss! Attribute Change... Pyrus!" Said Meta Dragonoid. "Pyrus Ability, activate! **Plasma Meteor**!" Said Christopher. "Double Ability, activate! **Dragonic Ogre + Boosted Ultima**!" Said Thomas. Ultimate Dragonoid defeated Meta Dragonoid. As Thomas was about to shake hands with Christopher, someone was clapping behind them. "Not bad you two, not bad" said Dan. "Ah, Dan! Good thing your here, you saved me a trip" said Thomas. "Huh? You wanna battle?" Asked Dan. "Duh! But this time, I wanna fight Drago" said Thomas. Both Brawlers took a place and began. Unknown to them, the other Brawlers that were eating were watching from a window. "Just what we like, a big meal and a big show" said Gunz.

Back in another dimension, Professor Clay is upgrading Farbros inside the tuck. "Um... master? Are you out there?" Said Professor Clay, seeming to talk to no-one. "What do you want, professor?" Asked a deep voice, like it was coming from the walls. "For this more powerful upgrade, I need a portion of your powers, if that's acceptable" said Professor Clay. "Why should I give you my powers? You know that if I keep giving away my energy willy-nilly, I'll never be reborn" said the deep voice. "I understand master, but this upgrade is the most my brilliant mind has to offer. Because I also know that the more fights that happen in the real world, the more energy you get. Because any Bakugan in any battle generates power. And after all this time, you've been absorbing it bit-by-bit. But if I can... download... a small part of your powers into Farbros and all our equipment we have with him, they will be... unstoppable" said Professor Clay. "... You make a good speech, and it seems you've done your homework. Very well, I will give you some of my powers, but only 15%... and this is the last time. If you fail... I promise you, that being defeated by the Brawlers... will be the least of your worries. Do I make myself clear?" Said the deep voice, even deeper and scarier than before. "... Yes, understood... master" said Professor Clay. "Good, step outside" said the voice. Meanwhile, in another location of the truck, Zenoheld is preparing to send a robot Bee. "Send to... Spectra Phantom, also known as... Keith Clay" said Zenoheld, as the robot Bee zoomed out a window and into space.

"Ability, activate! **Ultimate Dragonoid**!" Said Thomas, as Ultimate Dragonoid blasted Drago. "Grr... that'll sting later. Your skills have improved. I'll admit, I wasn't that strong when I was that young" said Drago. "Thanks, but don't think that nice comment will make me go easy on ya" said Ultimate Dragonoid. "Wasn't thinking it" said Drago. "Ability, activate! **Dragon Over Cannon**!" Said Dan. The brawl kept going until 9:30pm, it ended in a tie. As everyone was going inside, Helios noticed a flash of light land in some bushes. "Spectra, over here" said Helios. As they both walked over to it, a bee flew out. Spectra fell over and landed on his back. "Ha,ha,ha. Very funny, Helios" said Keith, getting up and brushing himself off. "No, I meant that" said Helios, as a robot Bee hovered and projected an image of Zenoheld. "Good evening, Spectra Phantom. I have a proposition for you. My master has asked me to contact you and ask you to join us, since you were a faithful servant of his" said Zenoheld's image. "How about this, you go away!" Said Keith, throwing a rock at the Bee and knocking it into the bushes. He and Helios turned to leave, but then... another Bee appeared. "I figured you'd do that, so I sent another" said Zenoheld's image. "Good, it's my turn!" Said Helios, ramming into the second Bee and it landed in some hedges. They both turned again, but another Bee was there. "As they say: Third time's the charm!" Said Zenoheld's image. "Ugh... I'm not joining you. I'd rather become evil again and steal Drago's  Perfect Core than team up with you!" Said Keith. "Well then, I challenge you to a brawl. If you win, I'll leave you alone. But if I win... you will be my masters servant. Deal?" Said Zenoheld's image. Keith didn't answer right away. "You wanna brawl? Fine! We accept your challenge!" Said Keith. "This worthless planet is your home... you pick the time and place" said Zenoheld's image. After telling him where and when to meet, the Bee flew off and Keith returned inside, but someone was watching them in the shadows...

The other Brawlers were asleep, except for Keith and Helios. Kieth had his hands folded behind his head and stared at the ceiling, then looked at the time... 11:50pm. Keith got up and put on his BakuMeter. But before he could touch his mask, Helios floated in front of him. "Spectra, are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Helios. "... I don't know Helios. But we've got to stop Zenoheld here and now" Said Keith, picking up his mask and putting it on. "Spectra! Er... Keith, I'm dead serious. We knew what we were up against in the past, but now we and the others have no idea! How did we know this isn't a trap, or if we'll... even come back in one piece?" Asked Helios. "... Your right, Helios. But it's a trap we'll have to trigger!" Said Spectra, leaving his room. "Wait for me, your not going anywhere with out me" said Exedra. "Of course not" said Spectra, going outside and leaving... but the same person in the shadows was watching them.

As Spectra and Helios arrived 300 yards away from the city, Zenoheld arrived as well. "Why you wanted to drag this out here is beyond me" said Zenoheld. "So we could have some alone time, and so no-one gets hurt, except for you old man!" Said Spectra. "Humph... what happened to you Spectra? You used to be so loyal, then you betrayed the Vexos and now, you and your lapdog Gus join the Battle Brawlers" Said Zenoheld. "Because I had my own reasons, but Dan freed me of my darkness" Said Spectra. "You mean: our darkness" said a voice. "Huh? Gus?" Asked Spectra. "Speak of the devil. No matter, I'll take both of you!" Said Zenoheld, activating his Gauntlet. As the wind blew... both sides stared each other down.

Back in another dimension, Professor Clay stepped outside of the truck. In front of him was an aura of dark energy in the shape of a sphere. Professor Clay put gloves on and carried it inside to finish Farbros' upgrade.

To be continued...

 **Gus:** Zenoheld just doesn't give up. Doesn't matter though, cause me and master Spectra will make sure he does.

 **Exedra:** However during the battle, he seems confident about the Assail System. Sure it beat me and the other Ancients before...

 **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** Wait... his Gate Card... What's happening?

* * *

I was gonna give you all parts of "A Royal Butt-Kicking", but i'm moving out of my home and it'll take a week or 2 before i post the next one. See ya then, keep those reviews coming!


	20. Chapter 20

**Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_A Royal Butt-Kicking, Part 2_**

 **Battle #1, Round #1:**

 **Zenoheld:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Farbros!

 **Gus:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Rex Vulcan!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Infinity Helios!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Farbros = 800 Gs, Rex Vulcan, Infinity Helios = 1900 Gs. Rex Vulcan's and Infinity Helios' Power Levels have been fused._

 **Zenoheld:** Ability, activate! **Hyped Cell**!

 **Gus:** Ability, activate! **Mega Viblow**!

 **Zenoheld:** Double Ability, activate! **Garland Claw + Twin Horn Phaser**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]** and **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** _(get grabbed and shocked by Farbros' attack)_ GGAAAAAAAHHHH!

 _Farbros, increase 700 Gs. Rex Vulcan/Infinity Helios, decrease 800 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Farbros = 1500 Gs, Rex Vulcan/Infinity Helios = 1100 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Ragnarok Buster**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! _(blasts through the claw restraining him and hitting Farbros)_

 **Farbros:** RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

 **Zenoheld:** Farbros!

 **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** _(shrugs free)_ Thanks, Helios.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** No problem, you'd do the same for me!

 **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** Now it's my turn! **Heatblast Cannon**!

 _Farbros' last Ability, disabled. Farbros, decrease 600 Gs. Rex Vulcan, increase 600 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Farbros = 200 Gs, Rex Vulcan/Infinity Helios = 2400 Gs_

 **Zenoheld:** Grrrr... Assail System, come forth!

 _Assail Farbros has entered battle, at 4400 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** You just don't know when to quit.

 **Gus:** Do you honestly think that can beat us this time?

 **Zenoheld:** I don't think anything, I know everything! Ability, activate! **FARBAS XM**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Assail Farbros = 6200 Gs, Rex Vulcan/Infinity Helios = 2400 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** BakuNano, Bombaplode... destroy!

 **Zenoheld:** Your little toy won't help you! Ability... **Shadow Crowley**... activate!

(Farbros' attack was charging.)

 **Spectra (Keith):** And your big toy won't save you! Ability, activate! **Bomb Cannon Explosion**!

 **Gus:** Double Ability, activate! **Hyper Aegis + Hyper Impact**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Assail Farbros = 4200 Gs, Rex Vulcan/Infinity Helios + Bombaplode = 5200 Gs_

(Helios' BakuNano attacked Farbros from the front, while Vulcan's fists circled around and attacked Farbros from behind.)

 **Spectra (Keith):** So... where's the power of your master now?

 **Gus:** Cause if it can't defeat us, then there's no way it can beat the Battle Brawlers!

 **Zenoheld:** Grrrr...

 **Professor Clay (Zenoheld's earpiece):** My king, our master has agreed to give Farbros his power. However, Farbros must be in mid-condition, so try not to push Farbros to hard.

 **Zenoheld (earpiece):** Fine...

 **Zenoheld:** Ok, I've held back long enough!

 **Spectra (Keith)** , **Gus** , **Helios [Infinity Helios]** and **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** Huh?

 **Zenoheld:** GATE CARD, OPEN! **_SILENT ADVANTAGE_**!

(As the Gate Card opens, black and purple energy is released.)

 **Gus:** What's happening?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** I don't know, but I feel funny.

 **Zenoheld:** You fools wanted my masters power? Well, you got it! This Gate Card was created by my master and like him, this card has a lot of power. For example, it absorbs 1000 from anything standing on it, including equipment!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Assail Farbros = 2200 Gs, Rex Vulcan/Infinity Helios + Bombaplode = 1400 Gs_

 **Exedra:** His Gate Card stole 3000 from you! But it made his Bakugan weaker too.

 **Zenoheld:** Hahahaha! Look again, you old fossil!

(As Zenoheld said that, the energy absorbed by the Gate Card was released into Farbros!)

 **Farbros [Assail Farbros]:** RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** NO FREAKING WAY!

 **Zenoheld:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right! All the energy absorbed is given to Farbros!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Grrrrr...

 **Exedra:** Spectra! Throw me in, I have an idea!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Are you sure?

 **Exedra:** I may have lost to that overgrown microwave before, but under your control... I won't _(closes)_.

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ok... Let's go, Exedra _(grabs Exedra)_! Bakugan, Brawl!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Assail Farbros = 7200 Gs, Rex Vulcan/Infinity Helios + Bombaplode/Exedra = 1900 Gs_

 **Exedra:** _(feels the effect of the Gate Card)_ Ugh... what's happening?

 **Zenoheld:** Oh yes, I forgot to mention that if you throw anything else, 1000 of its power is transferred to Farbros!

 **Exedra:** Not... for... long... **Final Wizard**!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Alright! That's more like it! Now, Helios! **DESTROY QUASAR**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

 **Gus:** Master Spectra, Farbros' power didn't even drop back to 4400!

 **Spectra (Keith):** What? _(looks at his BakuMeter)_ But how is that possible?

 **Exedra:** It must be that Gate Card's effect!

 **Gus:** But didn't you nullify it?

 **Zenoheld:** Allow me to summarize it for you, my Gate Card's also makes Fabros' Base Level what his power increases to. So now for the rest of this round, Farbros' new power is 7200! There's no way you can win now! HAHAHA-HAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

**Baron:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**A Royal Butt-Kicking, Part 3**_

At the Brawlers HQ, it's 3:00am. Baron gets up to get a drink. "{Yawn! Gulp, gulp, gulp} Ahhhhh... You thirsty, Nemus?" Baron asked, still half-asleep. "No, Baron... I'm ok" said Nemus. As Baron walked/sleep-walked past the pictures of the Brawlers, Keith's and Gus' were going off. "Huh? Oh, Keith and Gus are battling... ok..." said Baron sleepily. As he past them, his eyes went wide and realized what he saw. "WHAT?! Aw, man! Oh, man!" Said Baron, dropping his drink and went to get everyone up. After telling everyone and showing them, Dan and Chris stood up. "What a sec... where's Mira?" Asked Dan. "Yeah, and where's my sister?" Asked Christopher. Then Ace stood up and said: "I heard voices last night around 11:54... talking about a battle with Zenoheld". This surprised the Brawlers, of course.

 **Battle #1, Round #3:**

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Farbros = 2900 Gs, Mutant Helios/Exedra/Rex Vulcan = 3000 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Chaos Mega Cannon**! **Nebulous Hammer**!

 **Gus:** Fusion Ability, activate! **Drill Booster**!

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** Choke on this! _(fires attack)_

 **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** Drill on! _(fires attack)_

 **Exedra:** ... I got nothing. _(fires attack)_

 **Zenoheld:** Well I say: Gate Card, open! **_Pyrus Support_**! Double Ability, activate! **Hellion Breath + Ice Breath**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Farbros = 5400 Gs, Mutant Helios/Exedra/Rex Vulcan = 1800 Gs_

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** Not this again!

 **Zenoheld:** Hahahaha, I only wish this was much more of a challenge. Farbros, finish them off! Double Ability, activate! **Twin Horn Phaser + Hyper Cell**!

(Farbos' attacks were charging.)

 **?:** Ability, activate! **Tetra Force**!

 **?:** Ability, activate! **Earth Seeker**!

 **?:** Lock and load!

 **?:** Burn baby!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Farbros = 5200 Gs, Mutant Helios/Exedra/Rex Vulcan/Quake Dragonoid/Magma Wilda = 7500 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Huh? Mira?

 **Mira:** Don't you know by now you can't hide anything from me?

 **Maria:** You should have told us.

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** _(breaking Helios out of the ice)_ You shouldn't do things on your own.

 **Quake Dragonoid:** _(breaking Exedra and Vulcan out of the ice)_ We may not have been part of the team for long, but you shouldn't fight without back-up.

 **Spectra (Keith):** But...

 **Mira:** _(puts a finger on Spectra's mouth)_ Shhhh... no "buts". We're a family, Keith.

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** _(to Helios)_ That goes double for me! Their siblings, which means we're brothers'!

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** Right!

 **Zenoheld:** This is boring me! Assail System, come forth!

 _Assail Farbros has entered battle, at 9400 Gs_

 **Maria:** Humph, useless. Double Ability, activate! **Dragonoid Earthquake + Rocker Edge**!

 **Mira:** Double Ability, activate! **Ares Ball + Hyper Earth Ball**!

 _Assail Farbros, decrease 1100 Gs. Quake Dragonoid, increase 1100 Gs. Magma Wilda, increase 900 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Assail Farbros = 8300 Gs, Mutant Helios/Exedra/Rex Vulcan/Quake Dragonoid/Magma Wilda = 9500 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** One more time, Helios! Double Ability, activate! **Dragon Hard Striker + Dragon Force Striker**!

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** With pleasure... RRRRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

 **Gus:** Let's go, Vulcan! Double Ability, activate! **Hyper Aegis + Hyper Impact**!

 **Vulcan [Rex Vulcan]:** This'll be a blast!

 **Exedra:** Don't forget about me! **Graviton Wizard + Nebulous Hammer**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Assail Farbros = 5000 Gs, Mutant Helios/Exedra/Rex Vulcan/Quake Dragonoid/Magma Wilda = 11200 Gs_

 **Zenoheld:** No! I won't let this happen! Ability, activate! **Gallium Shield**! Blast! It's not enough! _(just then, a lot of screens pop up)_ What? What's happening?!

 **Farbros [Assail Farbros]:** RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! _(shuts down)_

 _Assail Farbros was defeated. Winner = Subterra Magma Wilda, Subterra Rex Vulcan, Subterra Quake Dragonoid, Darkus Mutant Helios, Gus Grav, Mira Clay, Maria and Spectra Phantom._

As the battle finished, the other Brawlers arrived. "Aw, man! I wanted to see Spectra kick some butt!" Said Dan. "Relax Dan, we will soon" said Drago. "He complains about this often?" Asked Apollonir. "I've lost count, leave it at that" said Drago. Zenoheld goes to pick up Farbros, who was smoking. "This isn't over, Battle Brawlers! Mark my words, I'll have my revenge!" Said Zenoheld, teleporting away. "I would, but I'll need a pencil and paper!" Helios shouted back. After that, the Brawlers headed back. It was 4:27am, and they needed their sleep.

Back in another dimension, Zenoheld confronted Professor Clay. He grabbed the scientist by his collar "You'd better have a good reason for shuting down Farbros, you fool! I could've won! {throws Professor Clay down and gets a Shock Baton} You will suffer for... "Zenoheld was saying, but then... "SILENCE!" Screamed a voice. All of a sudden, the king and the scientist were outside of the lab, and near the feet of a towering being. "How dare you, taking your anger out on one of your own. Don't get me wrong, I like that about you. But if you want someone to throw around {brings his face down in front of Zenoheld}... do it to me!" Said the towering being. "Uh... I can't..." said Zenoheld, fearfully. "EXCATLY! Your not as foolish as you look" said the being, standing back up. "My king, forgi..." Professor Clay was saying, but then... "Don't apologize! You've done nothing wrong! You've done everything I've asked" said the being. "Wait! So you told him to shut down Farbros?" Asked Zenoheld. "Who else would, the Boogeyman?" said the being. "My king, I shut Farbros down because you were pushing him too hard. Another minute in that battle and he wouldn't be ready for his upgrade" said Professor Clay. "Yes... of course" said Zenoheld, heading back to the truck. "One more thing, your majesty..." said the being. "Yes master?" Asked Zenoheld. "Learn to control your temper, cause if you lose it again... {bring his face down again, closer this time} I promise you, It won't be the only thing you lose" said the being.

To be continued...

 **Baron:** This is nuts! Next on the Battle Brawlers, Dan's getting arrested for things he and Drago did.

 **Lars Lion:** It's not that they were really a big deal, I guess that's just the way humans are.

 **Anubais (human form):** Not really, did you see that reporters eyes? Something's up.

 **Sellon (human form):** For once, I agree with him.

 **Oberus:** Humans should be a little more forgiving.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's 3 new episodes for this week, these are some of my favorite ones I written. Enjoy, and remember to please review :D

* * *

 **Mike:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**Sabotage**_... whoa, cool it Dan!

In another dimension, Professor Clay is still working on the upgrade for Farbros. Zenoheld comes in as calmly as possible. "Are you finished yet, Clay?" asked Zenoheld. "Be patient, my king. I'm doing the best I can" said Professor Clay, not really paying attention to Zenoheld's question. "Well, you've been at it for 2 days! How much longer?" Asked Zenoheld. "It's coming along, adequate. Farbros isn't really responding well to the foreign energy" said Professor Clay. Little did they know, their master was watching. *Hmm, this is taking too long. If I know the Brawlers, they'll try to a path to this place and my plans will be all for nothing. Perhaps... I could stall for time* the master thought to himself, as his eyes started to glow. Back on Earth, a reporter's (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) eyes were glowing as well. Along with the chief of police and the president.

Back at the Brawlers HQ, Ace and Dan are "working out". "Grut... grut... grut... ah! Phew, just like old times, right Ace?" Dan asked. "Grut... grut, yeah. Very old times..." Ace said. The boys both laughed, but Ace dropped his weight, but held it back a bit. "Aw, snap!" Said Dan. "Ace! You ok?" Asked Percival. "Grr... yeah... just a little tried" said Ace. "Well, here let me {grabs the weight and tries to lift it}... aw, jezz man! How much do you bench?" Asked Dan, shaking his arms. Ace was about to tell him when Jake came in. "Aw, dude. Here, let me help" said Jake. "Go ahead, but there's no way..." Dan was saying, but... "Grrrraaaahhhhh!" Said Jake, lifting the weight with one hand. "Uh..." Dan said. "Talk about underestimating your comrades... hahahahaha" said Razenoid. "Hmm, thanks Jake "said Ace. "Don't mention it" said Jake. Just then, Runo came in. "Guys... there's something you need to see" said Runo.

"... in other news, we have reports of the famous Bakugan Drago, going on a rampage" said the news reporter on the TV. She keep talking about the damage to Bakugan Interspace, New Vestroia, Earth, etc. She even had proof by showing videos on the screen behind her. "... in response to this destruction, the president has ordered to capture Dan and Drago, dead or alive, because as long as he's around, the Battle Brawlers are..." the reporter said, but it was cut off when Dan punched the TV, dead center. He kept his fist on the TV, growling. "Master Dan!" Said Baron. "Won't he have to pay for that?" Asked Sellon. "That won't be necessary, we've got plenty in storage" said Kato. "Dan... you ok?" Asked Runo. "Sure, I'm ok... OF COURSE I"M NOT OK! DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT... THAT..." Dan was saying, Razenoid covered his mouth with his Ball Form wing. "Not in front of the kids" said Razenoid. "Daniel Kuso, pull yourself together!" Said Apollonir. "HOW THE HECK CAN I... FORGET IT! I'M GOING OUT!" Yelled Dan. He was about to leave when Mira walked in front of him, with a blank face. "What do you want, Mira? I..." Dan was saying, but he stopped when Mira hugged him. "Dan... I know your upset, but please... stop. {starts to cry} If what that reporter said was true, then as soon as you walk out that door, you might not come back" said Mira. Dan just stood there for a while, but eventually hugged Mira back, then turned to the rest of the Brawlers. "I'm sorry guys" said Dan, sadly. "It ain't your fault, dude" said Mike. "That reporter was a little, cuckoo!" Said Meta Dragonoid. "For Coco Puffs" said Maria. Everybody then laughed, including Dan and Mira. "Now I don't think is the best time for celebration" said Skyress, looking out the window. The rest of the Brawlers looked and... their were police cars, army tanks, helicopters, you name it... around the HQ. The chief of police got out of one car, holding a loudspeaker. "DANIEL KUSO! WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE! COME OUT NOW, OR WE WILL USE DEADLY FORCE!" Said the chief. What will the Battle Brawlers do?

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**Ultimate Dragonoid:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Your under Arrest!_**

The Army and Police were growing inpatient. "Perhaps you don't think were serious, men?" Said the chief. Just then, the police held out Bakugan and threw them. The Bakugan were Splights', Ramdols', Ziperators', Freezers', and Centipods' in every Attribute. The Army did something different... instead, they had their Bakugan summon Mechtogan! The Mechtogan were Chromopods', Flytris', Thoraks' and Zenthons' also in every Attribute except Pyrus. In another dimension, the new evil said: "Yesss my minions... yessssssss! Order the summon of your Bakugan! Order the summon of your Mechtogan! Do anything you please... and SET ME FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

After 8 seconds, the army and police Bakugan started to attack. Luckily, Marucho put up a force field, similar to when they had the Attribute Energies to protect. But it didn't hold forever. The base was being attacked by all sides. Everyone was scared and didn't know what to do. "STOP!" Yelled a voice from outside. It was Dan! "Leave the others alone, it's me and Drago you want..." said Dan. So Dan was arrested along with his Bakugan. "... in other news, Dan Kuso and Drago were arrested today. They surrendered as the lowlifes they are..." said the TV from inside. The Brawlers went in and saw Kato just finished hooking it up! "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out!" Said Meta Dragonoid. "I agree, news gets around fast, but not under 10 seconds!" Said Taylean. "Something up, I can feel it" Said Skyress. The Brawlers just looked at each other, thinking what the heck is going on?

"Mr. President... Daniel Kuso has been captured" said a guard in the presidents office. "Good" said the president, with glowing eyes. But the guard didn't seem to notice. "Hahaha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe those two didn't even put up a fight!" Laughed Zenoheld, watching the news. In another part of that dimension, the "master" was laughing too. "Hehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEEEESSSSS! Now with those two fools out of the way, taking over the universe should be a lot easier" said the "master".

"Get in there!" yelled a guard, throwing Dan into a cell along with his Bakugan, who were in a birdcage. "Excuse me, but can we get out of this cage now?" asked Razenoid. "Shut up, freakazoid" said the guard, closing the cell door. Dan walked up to the bars "Uh... aren't I supposed to get a phone call?" asked Dan. The guard pushed him off the bars and onto the floor. "For the crimes you've committed, you won't get sh..." the guard was saying, but another guard came in. He seemed to have a higher position than the yelling guard, but he was shorter and his hat was covering his face. "Scott, get out of MY station!" said the shorter, yet higher position guard. "Oh, uh... y-y-yes sir!" Said the taller, yet lower position guard. As he left, the short guard handed Dan a key for the birdcage. "Ah, thanks pal" said Dan. "Don't mention it. After all, I'm your biggest fan" said the guard removing his hat to reveal... Noah!

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

**Noah:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Your Under-Outta Here!_**

"Ok, I got Dan. _Operation: Nova Breakout_ is a go! Soon, Chris, Jack... you know what to do" said Noah, through his BakuMeter to the former teams Anubias and Sellon. "Aw come on! Why do I have to be the baby?" Said Jack, in a baby costume. "Cause you whine all the time" said Robin. "Besides, this is going on my Facebook" said Ben, taking a picture of Jack with a camera. "Will you three stop it! We're trying to save Dan!" Said Chris. "Come on, this way" said Soon, opening the door of the police station and heading inside with Chris and Jack. Back inside, Noah sets Dan free and puts cuffs on him. "Hey, I thought you were trying to break me out!" Said Dan. "I am, but just in case someone sees us, I have to make it look like I'm taking you in for questioning" said Noah. "Good thinking" commented Drago. "Thanks, now lets go!" Said Noah, leading Dan out. Someone was watching them, however...

Chris, Soon and Jack went inside the station. It was busy as any other police station, with people flying around back-and-forth, getting coffee to stay awake, etc. It was Chris' and Soon's job to distract everyone else anyway they could. So Chris yelled: "HELP ME! HELP ME!" Jack, not wanting to be a baby in the first place, just sarcastically whined: "Wah, wah. Wah, wah. *This is sooooo embarrassing*. That got everyone's attention, of course. While everyone was focused on Chris and Jack, Soon sneaked into the work area and started deleting files of Dan's arrest. Within the station, Noah and Dan were walking down a large hallway with cops walking around. They soon arrived at a corner that lead to the basement. "This way" said Noah.

"Come on, hurry up!" Said Ben, keeping watch. "I almost got... there!" Said Robin, starting an ice cream truck from behind the police station. Ben ran inside the station through the back. "Soon, I got Dan. You done?" Asked Noah from his BakuMeter. "Almost... got it!" Said Soon, leaving the work area and signaled Chris. The cops were so focused on Jack, they didn't notice anything else. Ben shouted from a corner: "HEY, YA TURKEYS!" This caused everyone to look behind themselves, but Ben was gone. They turned back around, and Chris and Jack were gone too!

Noah and Dan were about home-free. They were in a large storage space when the lights suddenly went out. The came on the reveal... the chief of police! "Did you fools really think you could escape me so easily?" said the chief, talking in a demonic voice. "Ah, that's..." Dan was saying, but was cut off. "Precisely, I took over this fools soul so I could try to get you out of my way. But I see that pushing you aside won't help... {holds out a Bakugan} so I challenge you both to a brawl! If you win, your free to go and I'll leave this mortals body. But lose... you'll never see... THE LIGHT OF DAY!" Said the possessed chief, with eyes glowing and black aura forming around him. Somehow, it caused time to stop around them. Then, the basement started to collapse and they were in a strange dimension, with each battler standing on a piece of floating rock.

To be continued...

 **Dan:** So, this was the "masters" plan all along? Trying to get me, Drago, Razenoid, and Apollonir out of the was harder than he thought, haha!

 **Apollonir:** Focus, Dan! The masters puppet over here is battling us!

 **Noah:** Get your head back in here!

 **Dan:** Right! Sorry guys... Bakugan, Brawl!


	25. Chapter 25

**Possessed Cop (New Evil):** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Battle of the Bugs_**

 **Sub-Battle:**

 **Dan:** Gate Card, set! You ready: Drago, Razenoid, Apollonir?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** You bet!

 **Apollonir:** I'm ready!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Yeah, what they said!

 **Dan:** _(grabs Drago, Razenoid, and Apollonir in one hand)_ Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raiders, jump! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!

 **Dan:**... Darkus Draco Razenoid...

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** RRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 **Dan:** ... and Pyrus Apollonir!

 **Apollonir:** EEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Noah:** Let's go, Ziperator! Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Ziperator, stand!

 **Possessed Cop:** Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Moskeeto, stand!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Apollonir/Ziperator = 3700 Gs, Moskeeto = 850 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** What...

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** ... is...

 **Apollonir:** ... that?

 **Possessed Cop:** Say hello... to my creation. Meet... Ventus Moskeeto!

 **Moskeeto:** SSSCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHHH!

 **Dan:** It's almost as big as a Mechtogan!

 **Possessed Cop:** And with power to overwhelm, HAHAHAHAHA! Ability, activate! **Scent of Blood**!

(All Bakugan started to glow bright red, with Moskeeto's eyes glowing a darker red.)

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Apollonir/Ziperator, decrease 400 Gs. Moskeeto, increase 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Apollonir/Ziperator = 3300 Gs, Moskeeto = 1250 Gs_

 **Noah:** What's happening?

 **Possessed Cop:** It's my Moskeeto's **Scent of Blood** Ability. It smells out his opponents and subtracts 100 from their Power Levels while adding them to his own!

 **Dan:** Drago, let's fry this bug! Ability, activate! **Dragon Exploder**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

 **Possessed Cop:** Humph, useless. Ability, activate! **Exo-armor**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Apollonir/Ziperator = 2700 Gs, Moskeeto = 1850 Gs_

 **Noah:** No way! Drago's tornado didn't do anything!

 **Possessed Cop:** That's because of **Exo-armor**. It protects Moskeeto and subtracts the opponents power based on his or her base number. Oh, and half of that is added to Moskeeto for good measure.

 **Dan:** Are you kidding?

 **Noah:** Grrr... Ability, activate! **Terra Blaster**!

 **Dan:** Noah, don't!

 **Possessed Cop:** Ability, activate! **Spear Stinger**!

(Moskeeto flies at Ziperator and cuts through his **Terra Blaster**.)

 _Ziperator, decrease 400 Gs. Moskeeto, increase 400 Gs._

 _Ziperator was defeated._

 **Noah:** Oh, no. I'm sorry, Dan.

 **Dan:** It's ok, Noah. We'll... _(something jumps out of his pocket)_

 **Scorpio [Scorpion]:** SSCCCRRREEEEECCCCHHHH!

 _Scorpion has entered battle, at 350 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Apollonir/Scorpion = 2250 Gs, Moskeeto = 2250 Gs_

 **Dan:** Huh? You wanna help, Scorpio?

 **Scorpio [Scorpion]:** _(turns to Dan, then at Moskeeto)_ Hissssss... _(extends his tail and whips Moskeeto, making it fall to the ground)_

 **Dan:** Alright! Nice!

 **Possessed Cop:** Pest! Ability, activate! **Mosquito Bite**!

 **Moskeeto:** _(floats up and extends his stringer, which was now flowing and dripping with poison)_ SSSCCCRRRRREEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHH! _(zooms toward Drago as almost invisible speed)_

 **Dan:** Whoa, get outta there! Ability, activate! **Dragon Spur**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(speeds away from the speedy bug, but it was gaining on him)_ Never thought I'd say it... AW, SNAP!

(Just before impact with the deadly stringer, Scorpio appeared out of nowhere and pounced on Moskeeto, making them tumble towards another floating rock. The two insects fought each other: poison tail and claws vs poison stringer. At one point, Moskeeto stabbed Scorpio.)

 **Dan:** SCORPIO!

 **Possessed Cop:** HAHAHA! Now that **Mosquito Bite** has taken effect, Moskeeto gets 300 and he wins automatically, hahahaha... huh?

(Even though Moskeeto did stab Scorpio, nothing happened at all. He picked up Moskeeto in his claws and tossed it into another floating rock.)

 **Scorpio [Scorpion]:** SSSSCCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!

 **Dan:** Alright, Scorpio.

 **Apollonir:** Now that's a powerful bug, literally...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Hey Scorpio, catch! _(uses_ **Dragon Astral** _)_

(In response, Scorpio catches it with **Satellite Impact** , which reflects an Ability at 2x the original power. In doing so, the rock was destroyed, but Moskeeto wasn't.)

 **Possessed Cop:** That's it, you pests! Ability, activate! **Bug Buzz**!

 **Moskeeto:** BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

 **Everyone (minus Possessed Cop, Moskeeto and Scorpio):** _(covers their ears)_ AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, Draco Razenoid and Apollonir were defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Scorpio = 350 Gs, Moskeeto = 1550 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Anyone else hearing bells?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** My ears won't stop ringing if that's what you mean.

 **Apollonir:** I'm too old for this, ow... my head.

 **Dan:** Huh? Scorpio? Man, your one tough bug!

 **Possessed Cop:** Don't be so sure, **Bug Buzz** is an Ability... that defeats all non-bug Bakugan. That's why your little trap there survived.

 **Dan:** Dang-it! Gate Card, open! **_Pyrus_**... _(the Gate Card shattered)_

 **Possessed Cop:**... aaaaaaaand, nullifies the Gate Card if you open it.

 **Noah:** No way!

(The battle raged on... "insect of the around" vs "bug of the sky". Scorpio was eventually knocked down by Moskeeto, but not out. Moskeeto landed and stabbed Scorpio with his stinger once again.)

 **DAN:** SCOOOORPIOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **?:** ...Dan... Drago...

 **Dan:** Huh?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Who's there?

(Just then, Scorpio's body started to glow and crack. Then exploded with such force, it caused Moskeeto to loose its grip and fall back. A glowing form of Pyrus energy was standing where Scorpio was.)

 **?:** SSSSCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!

 **Dan:** Scorpio you... evolved...

 **?:** Yessssss... I'm now Pyrus Fire Scorpion!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Wait... you can talk?

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** Of course I can, but we Bakugan Traps can't talk until we evolve. Now that I have, I can say I'm proud and honored to be your Bakugan Trap. Now... we have a battle to win. **Solar Energy**! _(opens flaps on his back and absorbs light from somewhere. The light is then deposited on the Gate Card)_

 _Gate Card, un-nullified. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fire Scorpion = 1600 Gs, Moskeeto = 1550 Gs_

 **Dan:** **_Pyrus Reactor_** came back!

 **Noah:** But it was nullified, wasn't it?

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** That would be because of me. **Solar Energy** is an Ability that only a Fire Scorpion can use. It allows me to restore to Gate Card and reactivate it.

 **Noah:** Whoa, that's awesome!

 **Dan:** Ditto!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** Hehe, but that's not all I can do... _(opens flaps again and releases energy into the air)_ **Satellite Recharge**!

(Four lights shine on Drago, Razenoid, Apollonir and Ziperator.)

 **Apollonir:** Ah-ha, I feel great! Like 120 years younger!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I feel great too! Like a Dharaknoid again... am I?

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** No, but I revived all of you. **Satellite Recharge** lets me revive all defeated Bakugan on my side, and gives them and extra 500.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** That's even better!

 **Possessed Cop (New Evil):** *NO! This can't be! NOW MY MINION, DESTROY THEM QUICKLY!*

 **Possessed Cop:** Ability, activate! **Super Swarm**!

 **Moskeeto:** SSSCCCCRRRREEEECCCCCHHHH! _(thousands of Moskeetos' appear out of nowhere)_

 **Noah:** Whoa! We better help!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** No need... I've got this in the shell.

 **Possessed Cop** and **Possessed Cop (New Evil):** ATTACK!

(All the Moskeetos' fire energy beams at Scorpio.)

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** **Ultimate Reflector**! _(opens flaps one more time and catches all the energy beams with ease)_

 **Possessed** **Cop:** Wh-what's happening?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(looks at Dan's BakuMeter)_ Dan, look! _(points with his Ball Form leg)_

 **Dan:** _(notices an Ability Card)_ Um... let's see. **Ultimate Reflector** \- it reflects all of the opponents abilities at 3x the power and adds 500 to Scorpio's Power Level...

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** Don't forget your favorite part!

 **Dan:** Oh, yeah. _(points at all the Moskeetos')_ And it's gonna exterminate our infestation here!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** That's all folks! _(blasts and defeats all Moskeetos')_

 **Possessed Cop** and **Possessed Cop (New Evil):** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(The battlefield collapses.)

Time resumes and the possessed officer is about to pass out. "Ugh... your free to go. But mark my words... there are more minions around, you better be careful... or I might decide to use your families against you! Hahahahahahaha!" Said the possessed chief of police. "You better not touch'em, you creep!" Dan shouted back, but it was too late. The chief fell over, fainted. A black aura of an evil simile floated above the chief, staring back at them. Then... disappeared, with laughter fading away.

To be continued...

* * *

So, getting better or getting worse? Let me know. Hope you enjoyed reading these as much as I love writing them :D


	26. Chapter 26

Merry X-mas, Happy Hanukkah or whatever your holiday is! Your present is 2 count them, 2... chapters. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chris:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**Bakugan Trap Connection**_

Dan and Noah rushed to help the fallen officer, but he was out cold. "I don't wanna leave a cop down, but let's move before something else happens" said Noah. Dan nodded and they left the basement out the back door. They met up with Chris, Soon, Jack, Robin and Ben in the ice cream truck. "Can I drive, please?" Jack asked. "No way! I'm the oldest, so I drive!" said Ben, driving off to the Brawlers HQ. "OOOOHHHH! It's just not right! Why did they have to arrest Dan anyway?" Asked Julie. Before anyone could answer, they heard a *ding-ding* outside. Runo looked out to see an ice cream truck pull up. "Hey guys! I scream, you scream for ice cream!" Said Runo. "Oh! I LOOOOOVE ICE CREAM!" Said Maria, running out. The other Brawlers rolled their eyes and went out too. "Vanilla, please" said Maria, getting out her purse. Around this time, the others are out already. "Sure" said a voice. "Huh? Is that...?" asked Anubias, as Noah stuck out his head and handed Maria a vanilla ice cream box. "Aw... thanks" said Maria, opening the box and... "Peek-a-boo!" said Drago, popping out. "DRAGO!" said everyone else. Just then, the back door of the ice cream truck opened, revealing teams' Anubias and Sellon... and Dan! "What's up, guys?" Asked Dan.

Back inside, Dan told everyone the whole story about how Noah saved him, and that that reporter and the chief of police were under the "new evil's" spell. "He's even stronger than we thought" said Clayf. "To control someone for another realm... is incredible" said Lars Lion. "How so? I controlled Drago a few times like that" said Razenoid. "That's different, you shared a link, so it was easier" said Apollonir. Dan then told them about the intense battle between him and the police chief. "... and I couldn't have done it without Scorpio's help" said Dan, as Scorpio jumped out. "You'd better believe it" said Scorpio. "Whoa, get outta town!" Said Ace. "Did he, just talk?" Asked Mira. "That's amazing" said Marucho. "Hello! My trap can talk too" said Mike. "It's different, I evolved from an El Condor" said Triad El Condor. "What do you mean, different?" Asked Keith. "Allow me to explain" said Scorpio.

"Bakugan Traps, are just like regular Bakugan. The only difference is that natural traps can speak only after we evolve. Bakugan that evolve into traps are an exception. Bakugan Traps can only evolve if Bakugan, battler, and Bakugan Trap have a connection" Scorpio explained. "If that's true, then why can't Flash Falcon Fly speak?" Asked Ace, as Flash Falcon Fly popped out and started to move around on a table, as if trying to speak. "Because you haven't made that connection yet. Even if you and Percival use him with your Abilities, that can make him evolve, but not enough for a connection. Until you can find that connection, he'll never be able to talk. My connection with Drago started when I first saw him. I knew what he was capable off and was honored to meet him, but that wasn't enough. Our real connection happened during the battle between those Bakugan Traps. When I was able to reflect Drago's Perfect Core, that's when our connection was complete" Scorpio explained. "Man... now I feel so bad, sorry I stopped using ya buddy" said Dan. "It's ok, you didn't know" said Scorpio. "I wish I could hear what Flash Falcon Fly was saying, that would be cool" said Ace. "Ya know, there is a way to 'speed up' your connection. Have him battle me in a trap only brawl, what do ya say?" Asked Scorpio. Dan and Ace looked at each other, nodded, and went to outside. "Boys will be boys..." said Runo. Everyone went out to watch.

"Gate Card, set! Let's go... Bakugan Trap! Darkus Flash Falcon Fly!" Said Ace, as Rad Fly screeched. "Here we go! Come Bakugan Trap, Pyrus Fire Scorpion!" Said Dan, as Scorpio screeched as well. "Ability, activate! **Stuka Enemy**!" Said Ace. "Ability, activate! **Fire Reflection**!" Said Dan. Scorpio "caught" Rad Fly's attack and reflected it, damaging him "Grr... Ability, activate! **Dual Buster**!" Said Ace. "Ability, activate! **Burner**!" Said Dan. Scorpio's body became engulfed in flames, while Rad Fly's body was engulfed in Darkus aura. Both traps charged at one another. "Gate Card, open! **_Darkus Reactor_**!" Said Ace. Both traps meet at the center of the field, trying to push each other back. But their power was equal, so they defeated each other. "Nice" said Noah. "Hehehe... that was cool" said Jack. "Humph, so Ace... you still game?" Asked Dan. "Are you kidding, I'm not stopping until Rad Fly and I make our connection!" Said Ace.

Meanwhile, Professor Clay was putting the finishing touches on the newly upgraded Farbros. "Ah-ha! Yes, it worked!" Said Professor Clay. Just then, Zenoheld walked in the door. "It's about time, is the Alternative System also ready?" Asked Zenoheld. "Yes, my king. It's 87% running. It should be complete by tomorrow, maybe sooner" said Professor Clay. "Well then, I've got some business to take care of in the meantime" said Zenoheld, taking the newly upgraded Farbros and leaving.

"Ability, activate! **Stuka Enemy**!" Said Ace. "Ability, activate! **Satellite Gunner**!" Said Dan. Both traps were attacking each other, however it was another draw. "Another tie?" Asked Jake. "That was like, five in a row" said Christopher. "But it was intense" said Chris. "And it was graceful" said Soon. Thomas rolled his eyes, then got slapped in the back by Maria. "OW! That hurt!" Said Thomas. Just then, someone was clapping and walking toward them... Zenoheld. "Pssst! Santa on steroids, 12:00!" Said Ultimate Dragonoid. Dan and Zenoheld lock eyes. "You know why I'm here... Kuso" said Zenoheld. "Then bring it, ya overweight clown!" Said Dan. Zenoheld put on his Gauntlet and Ace stood by Dan. "Ace?" Asked Dan. "We're helping ya Dan" said Ace. "And there's nothing you can say or do to stop us" said Percival. "Fine, I'll destroy both of you! GAUNTLET - POWER STRIKE!" Shouted Zenoheld, as his Gauntlet poured out black and purple energy. It surrounded the area, similar to what the chief of police did and yes, it also stopped time. Only difference was they were in an outer space-like dimension.

To be continued...

 **Dan:** I've had it! Zenoheld is going down for good this time.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Apollo-beer, Percival, Scorpio, etc., etc. ... we're all do just fine.

 **Apollonir:** But bring your Bakugan, we're gonna need all the help we can get. _(looks at Razenoid)_ And it's Apollo-NIR!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Whatever, sorry.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ace:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_An Alternative Solution, Part 1_**

 **Battle #1, Round #1:**

 **Ace:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Percival, stand!

 **Dan:** Wait for us, Ace! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raiders', jump! Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid, Darkus Draco Razenoid, Pyrus Apollonir!

 **Zenoheld:** This'll be over shortly... Bakugan, Brawl! Upgraded Farbros, stand!

 **Farbros [Upgraded Farbros]:** _(towers over the Bakugan)_ RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

(Farbros looked different. It was still a Pyrus Bakugan, but with some Darkus parts. It's legs, arms and hands were tripled in size. He also had 3 tails instead of one. The 2 claws on his shoulders were also increased in size and it's eyes were now black instead of green. The biggest change however, was the fact that it had... a core in it's chest.)

 **Dan:** Whoa! What the heck is that thing?

 **Apollonir:** That's Farbros?!

 **Shun:** It's huge!

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** I'll bet it has power to match!

 **Oberus:** No kidding...

 **Preyas:** Well, I'm glad we're not in there. _(gets slapped by Elfin)_ Ouch! That hurt!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Knight Percival/Fusion Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Apollonir = 3500 Gs, Upgraded Farbros = 1800 Gs_

 **Ace:** His power's still pretty low though.

 **Percival [Knight Percival]:** Upgraded, evolved, transformed... it doesn't matter. "It" is still no match for us!

 **Apollonir:** Yes, no machine can defeat a being with a heart and soul!

 **Zenoheld:** He is more powerful than any of you... and I'll prove it by using only 1 Ability. Ability... activate! **Super Hyped Cell**!

 **Farbros [Upgraded Farbros]:** RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! _(the core in it's chest begins to glow. Then a blast of Pyrus energy is launched at Drago, Razenoid, Percival and Apollonir from Farbros' mouth)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Knight Percival/Fusion Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Apollonir = 0 Gs, Upgraded Farbros = 2800 Gs_

 _Knight Percival, Fusion Dragonoid, Draco Razenoid and Apollonir were defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

Due to the massive aftershock the blast caused, Dan and Ace fell to the ground with their Bakugan around them. "That's right, bow. BOW BEFORE THE KING! HAHAHAHAHA!" Said Zenoheld. "Dan! You ok?" Asked Drago. "Ace? Ace! Wake up!" Said Percival. The two boys got up slowly. "Yeah, we're ok, buddy" said Dan. "Yeah, just... lost our balance for a second" said Ace.

 **Battle #1, Round #2:**

 **Zenoheld:** Now... Gate Card, set! Upgraded Farbros... Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Ace:** Dan, If his Bakugan is able to defeat ours in one shot, we better up the anti.

 **Dan:** Got it. Hey Mira, can ya get the Battle Suits?

 **Mira:** I updated your BakuMeter system earlier today. You can call them yourselves.

 **Dan:** Sweet! _(about to press a button on his BakuMeter)_

 **Mira:** One thing, Dan. It's a prototype system, so you can only call one at a time.

 **Dan:** Ok! Battle Suit - Defendtrix! _(looks up as Defendtrix appears)_ You ready, guys? Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Ace:** Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Zenoheld:** Very well, Assail Formation!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Upgraded Assail Farbros = 6000 Gs, Knight Percival/Flash Falcon Fly/Fusion Dragonoid + Defendtrix/Draco Razenoid/Apollonir/Fire Scorpion = 5050 Gs_

 **Dan:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Maximum Pyrus**! **Flash Eclipse**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Open wide! _(fires Defendtrix's cannons')_

 **Ace:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Dual Buster**! **Geor Gunner**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Upgraded Assail Farbros = 4800 Gs,_ _Knight Percival/Flash Falcon Fly/Fusion Dragonoid + Defendtrix/Draco Razenoid/Apollonir/Fire Scorpion = 8050 Gs_

 **Zenoheld:** Your both just annoying me! Ability, activate! **FARBAS XM V.2**!

(Just as Zenoheld was activating the Ability, Ace's and Dan's Bakugans' attacks hit their target and exploded.)

 **Dan:** Oh yeah, well your annoying us!

(The smoke faded, and it was revealed that Farbros didn't suffer any damage at all!)

 **Ace:** No way! It didn't work!

 **Everyone (minus Dan, Ace, Zenoheld and their Bakugan):** Gasp!

 **Zenoheld:** Sorry, but along with the new look and new Abilities, Farbros' FARBAS system was also updated. With **FARBAS XM V.2** , it repairs the damage done to Farbros and restores his lost power... AND DOUBLES IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Upgraded Assail Farbros = 12000 Gs,_ _Knight Percival/Flash Falcon Fly/Fusion Dragonoid + Defendtrix/Draco Razenoid/Apollonir/Fire Scorpion = 8050 Gs_

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Hate to state the obvious, but this isn't good!

 **Gunz:** How does that thing contain all that power?

 **Lars Lion:** It must be that core.

 **Frosch:** Possibly...

 **Oberus:** I didn't wanna say anything, but it feels strangely familiar.

 **Clayf:** I feel it too.

 **Exedra:** So do I... it feels like...

 **Zenoheld:** Silence over there! **Hyper Meteor Driver**... activate!

( **Hyper Meteor Driver** shot toward the other Brawlers. When the dust settled, nobody was there.)

 **Dan:** GUYS!

 **Ace:** _(turns to Zenoheld angrily)_ Zenoheld... what have you done to them?!

 **Zenoheld:** The same thing I'm going to do to you two! Ability... **Oricalcum Cell**... activate!

(Farbros shot a blast from his mouth and his body shot energy waves.)

 _Knight Percival, Flash Falcon Fly, Fusion Dragonoid + Defendtrix, Draco Razenoid, Apollonir and Fire Scorpion were defeated._

To be continued...

 **Noah:** Whoa! I don't know what happened, but after we were shot at by that crazy king, we're now in a place between dimensions. Then this giant...

 **Frosch:** Whoa! Don't give it away.

 **Marucho:** You should see for yourself! Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Giant Being:** You must beat me to leave this place!

* * *

We are nearing the end of this arc, if anyone is losing interest, I promise the next arcs are much better. When I first started this, it was only for fun, but then I got into it and thus... Bakugan: True Evil was born. See ya soon, and remember to review. And of course happy holidays :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Jack:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: ** _A Colossus Problem, Part 1_**

Noah opened his eyes, and found himself between dimensions. "Where are we?" Asked Noah. "This place gives me the creeps" said Chris. "Looks like we're caught between dimensions" said Shun. "Yeah... but, how did we get here?" Asked Jake. "I saved you from destruction" said a voice. The Brawlers turned around, looking all over the place, but no-one was there. "Who's there?" Asked Hydranoid. "Yeah, come on out, dude... or dudette... or whatever-dude you are" said Akwimos. "Very well, Battle Brawlers" said the voice. Just then, a giant shadow flew overhead, then landed. "Whoa! Cool!" said Jack. "It's a... giant" said Sellon. Shun, Jake, Marucho and the Ancient Warriors knew who this being was. "My name... is Dragonoid Colossus".

"Dragonoid... Colossus?" Said everyone, except the people/Bakugan who knew him. "Yes, I am Dragonoid Colossus... Guardian of the Sacred Orb, protector of Neathia and Code Eve, and I have saved your life" said Dragonoid Colossus. "Well, thanks big guy... er... dragon" said Ben. "Ok, so let's head on back and kick Zenohelds butt!" Said Julie, with everyone else concurring. "I couldn't agree more... but there's a problem" said Dragonoid Colossus. "Hold on! Dan said you were destroyed by Dharak, hold did you survive?" Asked Jake. "Code Eve saved me, as I have saved you, but with a price. I can not leave this place, and the only way for you to leave is for me to take you, since Drago and Apollonir are not present" explained Dragonoid Colossus. "So then how do we..." Soon was asking, but Frosch floated toward her, covering her mouth. "Don't ask" said Frosch. "You mean, don't ask how to escape?" Asked Ingram. "INGRAM!" Shouted everyone, except Dragonoid Colossus. "YOU MUST FIGHT AND BEAT ME!" Said Dragonoid Colossus, taking flight and blasting his opponents with a fire stream from his mouth. Everyone ducked, avoiding the burst of flames.

"I know this is hard to understand, Dan had to do the same thing, but like the Ancients, I must be defeated in order to help you. Do you accept the challenge, or do you wish to be trapped here forever?" Asked Dragonoid Colossus. "No way! I need to get back home to work on my tan!" Said Elfin. "WE ACCEPT!" Said everyone to Dragonoid Colossus. "Then... BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Said Dragonoid Colossus, with his eyes glowing.

 **Battle #2, Round #1:**

 **Shun:** Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raiders, jump! Go Ventus Jaakor, Darkus Skytruss, and Darkus Orbeum!

 **Jaakor** , **Skytruss** and **Orbeum:** Prepare for a ninja take down!

 **Mike:** Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus El Condor, stand! And Bakugan Trap, Ventus Triad El Condor!

 **El Condor** and **Triad El Condor:** Double your trouble!

 **Julie:** Bakugan, Brawl! Go get'em, Hammer Gorem!

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** HOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Jake:** Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Coredem, stand!

 **Coredem:** Time to get crushing!

 **Mira:** Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Magma Wilda and Subterra Roxtor!

 **Roxtor:** KOKOKOKOKOKO! _(Translation: Your going down!)_

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** Yeah, what he said!

 **Maria:** Bakugan, Brawl! Quake Dragonoid, take'em down!

 **Quake Dragonoid:** You've read my mind!

 **Christopher:** Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Meta Dragonoid, stand!

 **Meta Dragonoid:** Here we go!

 **Marucho:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go Aquos Trister, Aquos Akwimos, and Aquos Radizen!

 **Akwimos** and **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** Cool is the rule!

 **Akwimos:** Hey, get ya own catchphrase!

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** Sorry, but it's cool!

 **Akwimos** and **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** AS THE RULE! HAHAHAHAHA!

 **Radizen:** I'm just gonna pretend that didn't happen.

 **Spectra (Keith):** Bakugan, Brawl! Rise, Darkus Helios and Metal Titanium Dragonoid!

 **Metal Titanium Dragonoid** and **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

 **Chris:** Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Clawsarus, stand!

 **Soon:** Haos Spidaro, stand!

 **Runo:** Haos Blade Tigrerra, Haos Aerogan!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 **Aerogan:** This'll be awesome!

 **Baron:** Here we go, Haos Saint Nemus! And Bakugan Trap, Haos Guardian!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** I shall light the path to victory!

 **Gunz:** Bakugan, BRRAAAAAAAAAAWL! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go, Haos Reptak!

 **Reptak:** HYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!

 **Thomas:** Bakugan, Brawl! Turbine Dragonoid and Ultimate Dragonoid, stand!

 **Turbine Dragonoid** and **Ultimate Dragonoid:** RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

 **Ultimate Dragonoid:** _(coughs)_ I'm okay, just roared a bit too hard.

 **Anubias (human form), Sellon (human form)** and **Team Anubias:** Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Anubias (human form):** Darkus Horridian!

 **Sellon (human form):** Ventus Spyron!

 **Noah:** Subterra Ziperator!

 **Ben:** Pyrus Ziperator!

 **Robin:** Ventus Ziperator!

 **Jack:** Aquos Ziperator!

 **Spectra:** Helios, Mutate Morph!

 **Shun:** Bakugan, Unite!

 **Marucho** and **Mira:** Bakugan, Fuse!

 **Reptak:** Aw man, I wish Drago were here.

 **Gunz:** We'll improvise then, Reptak! Battle Suit - Combustoid!

 **Reptak:** This'll work!

 **Alice:** *I need you Masquerade* _(she transforms)_

 **Thomas** , **Maria** and **Mike:** What the he...

 **Christopher:** That's Masquerade. The former...

 **Thomas:** We know who his is!

 **Mike:** Wait... he's a she?!

 **Masquerade** **(Alice):** I'll explain later... Bakugan, Brawl! Hydranoid, stand!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Mutant Helios/Magmafury/Betakor/Reptak + Combustoid/El Condor/Triad El Condor/Hammer Gorem/ Coredem/Magma Wilda/Quake Dragonoid/Infinity Trister/Akwimos/Spidaro/Clawsarus/Blade Tigrerra/Aerogan/Saint Nemus/Perician/Turbine Dragonoid/Ultimate Dragonoid/Horridian/Spyron/Ziperator (4x)/Alpha Hydranoid = 25160 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 2600 Gs_

 **Thomas:** HA! Our Power Levels are waaaaaaaaaay bigger than his, we got this in the bag!

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Don't underestimate my power, boy! Battle Gear, boost! Axator, Blasteroid, Beamblitzer, Nukix!

 **Thomas:** Still too low, big guy!

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** I'm not done... **Meta Dragonia**! _(defeats all of his opponents in one shot)_

 _Mutant Helios, Magmafury, Betakor, Reptak + Combustoid, El Condor, Triad El Condor, Hammer Gorem, Coredem, Magma Wilda, Quake Dragonoid, Infinity Trister, Akwimos, Spidaro, Clawsarus, Blade Tigrerra, Aerogan, Saint Nemus, Perician, Turbine Dragonoid, Ultimate Dragonoid, Horridian, Spyron, Ziperator (4x) and Alpha Hydranoid were defeated._

To be continued...

* * *

Happy New Year! I was gonna post more, but i'm really sleepy. See ya in the next one and remember to review :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Ace:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_An Alternative Solution, Part 2_**

Dan, Ace and their Bakugan are still fighting against Zenoheld and his newly upgraded Farbros. "Ability, activate! **Dragon Tornado**!" Said Dan. "Ability, activate! **Geor Gunner**!" Said Ace. Despite the powerful attacks, Farbros (in his Assail form) was still standing tall. It countered with with a blast from it's four cannons, defeating the Bakugan once again. The blast also spread a shockwave, knocking Ace and Dan to the ground. "Hahahahaha! It's hopeless, just give up! You can't win, AHAHAHAHA!" Said Zenoheld. "Dan... you gotta... throw me in again" said Drago. "Don't give up... I know you can... do it" said Apollonir. "Come on... let's fry... his majesty" said Scorpio. "Hey... I was... gonna say that" said Razenoid. "Ace... throw me in... we can't... give up" said Percival. Dan and Ace began slowly reaching for their Bakugan. "Drago... Scorpio... Apollonir... Razenoid" said Dan, picking them up and getting to his feet. "Percival... Falcon Fly" said Ace, picking them up and getting to his feet.

"This is getting boring... and taking too long. {pulls up a screen with Professor Clay on it} Clay... is the Alternative ready?" asked Zenoheld. "98%... 99%... 100%... Yes, my king. The Alternative is ready" said Professor Clay, as the Alternative came into view. It was twice as big as it was before! With more cannons, bigger wingspan, etc. The Assail System then separated from Farbros, and combined with the Alternative, giving it more power. Then, Farbros was attached to it and let a mighty roar. Ace and Dan threw their Bakugan. "We'll never give up, Zeno-creep!" said Dan. "We're gonna take you down, and wipe you out! For our friends... *and Mira*" said Ace.

 **Battle #1, Round #3:**

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Alternative Weapon Farbros = 12000 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Apollonir/Fire Scorpion/Draco Razenoid/Knight Percival/Flash Falcon Fly = 4450 Gs_

(Dan is on Drago's shoulder, Ace is on Percival's shoulder.)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** RRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! _(uses_ **Kahlua Drain** and _black energy is sucked in by his core)_

 **Dan:** Huh? _(looks at Razenoid, then his core)_ Razenoid! What the heck are you doing?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I'm absorbing the battle energy... we need to increase our power!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** But it's too dangerous...

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ugh... We have no choice... I must... _(his eyes grow wide and bright, and the absorbed battle energy releases)_ AARRRGGGHHHH!

 _Draco Razenoid was defeated._

 **Apollonir:** What's wrong?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** That energy... is too strong. I couldn't contain it.

 **Zenoheld:** HAHAHA! Sorry, fools... but that was compliments of my master. You see, before Professor Clay finished the upgrade, he asked for a portion of my masters power, and used it to recreate our most powerful weapon! Give up, cause there's no way you can win now! HAHAHAHA!

 **Ace:** Why don't you shut up already?! Double Ability, activate! **Geor Gunner + Stray Thunder**! Ability, activate! **Dual Buster**!

 **Dan:** Whoa, wait up Ace! Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Maximum Pyrus**! **Dragon Exploder**! **Power Boost**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Alternative Weapon Farbros = 11300 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Apollonir/Fire Scorpion/Knight Percival/Flash Falcon Fly = 6650 Gs_

 **Zenoheld:** Humph... Ability, activate! **Zeus Power Ball**!

(The Alternatives 4 front cannons began to charge, then released the blast. It plowed through the Brawlers attacks with ease, followed by an explosion.)

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

**Shun:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_A Colossus Problem, Part 2_**

After a strong attack on Dragonoid Colossus' part, more than half of the Brawlers Bakugan were defeated! "Humph... seems you've either gotten weaker, or I'm getting stronger. How embarrassing..." said Dragonoid Colossus, still in Bakugan form. The Brawlers struggled to get to their feet, then gathered around to devise a plan. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't even think Drago can beat him!" Said Helios. "He beat him once before, easily according to Dan" said Hawktor. "Yeah, but knowing them... they most likely exaggerated that" said Runo. "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but if you don't have anymore Bakugan, then this fight is over, and you'll be trapped here forever!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. After another 2 minutes, the Brawlers left their circle of strategy and began the battle again.

 **Battle #2, Round #2:**

 **Shun:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go Ventus Taylean!

 **Taylean:** HYYYYYAAAAAAAHHH! Let's dance, ya oversized vacuum!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Taylean = 1200 Gs, Metal Titanium Dragonoid = 1200 Gs._

 **Spectra (Keith)** and **Shun:** MUTATE MORPH!

 **Taylean [Mutant Taylean]:** Oh yeah! It worked!

 **Marucho:** Bakugan, Brawl! Go Aquos Preyas!

 **Preyas:** YEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAA! Wait... ME?!

 **Anubias (human form):** Bakugan, Brawl! Rise, Pyrus Bolcanon! Rise, Aquos Krakenoid!

 **Sellon (human form):** Bakugan, Brawl! Go, Subterra Vertexx! Go, Haos Krowl!

 **Bolcanon** and **Vertexx:** ROAR!

 **Krakenoid** and **Krowl:** SCREECH!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Mutant Taylean/Preyas/Bolcanon/Krakenoid/Vertexx/Krowl = 7100 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 5000 Gs_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** **Blasteroid** **Explosion**!

 **Shun:** Ability, activate! **Root Core - Battle Bastion**!

 _Dragonoid Colossus' Ability, nullified. Mutant Taylean, increase 400 Gs. Preyas, increase 400 Gs. Bolcanon, increase 400 Gs. Krakenoid, increase 400 Gs. Vertexx, increase 400 Gs. Krowl, increase 400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Mutant Taylean/Preyas/Bolcanon/Krakenoid/Vertexx/Krowl = 9500 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 5000 Gs_

(As Taylean holds off Dragonoid Colossus' attack, Anubias' and Sellon's Bakugan began to counterattack with: **Pummel Boulder** , **Twin Claw Ripper** , **Screw Ripper** and **Heat Impulse**.)

 **Preyas:** WOW! Hey, did it work?

(The smoke cleared... and Dragonoid Colossus was still there, unfazed.)

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** In your dreams, maybe! _(fires his Beamblitzer, hitting each of his foes with_ **Beamblitzer - Rapid Fire** _)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Mutant Taylean/Preyas/Bolcanon/Krakenoid/Vertexx/Krowl = 6400 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 4300 Gs_

 **Preyas:** Ok, now your making me mad! **Blue Whirlwind**!

 **Taylean [Mutant Taylean]:** My turn, **Shooting Destruction Cannon + Dragon Force Striker**!

(Preyas' and Taylean's attacks combine and zero in on Dragonoid Colossus.)

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** _(eyes glow)_ **Spire Shield**! _(blocks the attack seconds before impact)_

 _Preyas' and Mutant Taylean's Abilities, nullified. Current Power Levels:_

 _Mutant Taylean/Preyas/Bolcanon/Krakenoid/Vertexx/Krowl = 2600 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 4300 Gs_

 **Shun:** Grr... Double Ability, activate! **Kazami Style - Shadow Alter Ego + Shadow Leaf - Field** **Grenade**!

 **Taylean [Mutant Taylean] (clone #1):** Here...

 **Taylean [Mutant Taylean] (clone #2):** ... we...

 **Taylean [Mutant Taylean]:** ... come!

(The 3 Tayleans' tie Dragonoid Colossus up.)

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** RRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR! Get off me! _(starts thrashing and flying about)_

 **Taylean [Mutant Taylean] (3x):** WWHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!

 **Sellon (human form):** Hold still! Ability, activate! **Battle Sign**!

(Krowl blasts Dragonoid Colossus with **Battle Sign** , at his wings. This causes Dragonoid Colossus to fall down, taking the Tayleans' with him!)

 **Taylean [Mutant Taylean]:** MAYDAY! MAYDAY! _(fuses back together with the 2 Taylean clones, flicks the_ **Shadow Leaf - Field** **Grenade** _'s string, then flies away before the explosion happens)_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** GGGAAAAAAAAAHHH! _(crashes, but recovers quickly. He notices his Battle Gear is gone)_ Grrr... you'll pay for that! **Colossus Dragon**!

 _Mutant Taylean was defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Preyas/Bolcanon/Krakenoid/Vertexx/Krowl = 2100 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 3700 Gs_

 **Preyas:** Oh, man! **Blue Stealth**! _(disappears, a second away from being crushed by Dragonoid Colossus' tail)_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** _(lifts his tail, but no Preyas)_ Huh? Where'd he go?

 **Marucho:** Double Ability, activate! **Blue Squall + Preyas Combat**!

 **Preyas:** _(reappears on Dragonoid Colossus' back)_ HIIIIIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Preyas/Bolcanon/Krakenoid/Vertexx/Krowl = 2150 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 3050 Gs_

(Dragonoid Colossus just turns his head to see Preyas punching his back. Preyas then looks up to see he's being watched. He grins and gives a little wave.)

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** I don't need a massage... _(whips off Preyas with his tail)_

 **Preyas:** GAAAH! That really hurt!

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Now for the rest of you... _(his wings glow and a beam charges in his mouth)_ **SPIRE DRAGON**!

 _Preyas, Bolcanon, Krakenoid, Vertexx and Krowl were defeated._

To be continued...

 **Dan:** Whoa... talk about lucky! He was able to block Zenoheld's attack!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** I could've done that too, ya know!

 **?:** Well you didn't... I did!


	31. Chapter 31

**?:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**An Alternative Solution, Part 3** _

The blast cleared, only to show Dan and Ace and their Bakugan unharmed... except Flash Falcon Fly, who blocked the attack just before it hit. "Ace... I'm sorry" said Flash Falcon Fly, returning to Ball Form. "It's ok, Rad Fly" said Ace, catching his Bakugan Trap. "Wait... you heard me? We must have connected then!" said Flash Falcon Fly. "Yeah, cool" said Ace. "We can celebrate later, dude! We got a battle on our hands!" Said Dan. "Right. Don't worry Rad Fly, your hard work won't go to waste" said Ace. "Thanks, now go get'em master!" Said Flash Falcon Fly.

 **Battle #1, Round #3 (continued):**

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Alternative Weapon Farbros = 22600 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Apollonir/Fire Scorpion/Knight Percival = 6250 Gs_

 **Zenoheld:** Give up, already! You can't win, so what's the point of trying?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Dan, I just remembered... the power reactor!

 **Dan:** What? Oh, duh!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Bet you feel stupid now.

(Dan's and Ace's Bakugan fly quickly below the Alternative.)

 **Ace:** This is where it was, I'm sure of it.

 **Dan:** Ok. Ability, activate! **Fusion Lightning**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR! _(blasts through the Alternative, bottom - up)_

(There was a giant hole through the Alternative, but for some reason it was still online!)

 **Dan:** Aw, man! Did we miss it?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(starts to look in, but hits his head)_ Ow. Uh, Dan... this hull is too small, and I don't think their ever was a power reactor!

 **Dan:** Are you kidding?

(Just then, the Alternative's 2 giant claws grabbed Drago and Percival, bringing them back to the front of the ship.)

 **Apollonir:** Hold on, you guys! _(flies to the rescue)_

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** Were coming! _(flies to the rescue)_

 **Zenoheld:** Be gone, scale sack and firefly! **Zeus System**... activate!

 **Apollonir** and **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** GGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** I'm a scorpion, not a fly!

 _Apollonir and Fire Scorpion were defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Alternative Weapon Farbros = 22600 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Knight Percival = 5200 Gs_

 **Zenoheld:** Don't you idiots get it now? This Alternative isn't made of metal... it's made of my masters energy!

 **Ace:** But if that's the case...

 **Dan:** ARGH! Why can't this be easy like last time!

 **Zenoheld:** HA! Did you really think we would make the same mistake twice?! Clay! Charge the cannons to full power.

(After waiting for 5 minutes, Clay still didn't do what he was told. Staring at his computer screen of the Alternatives claws holding Drago and Percival, he was having flashbacks of Mira and Keith as kids before they discovered Bakugan. They were having fun: playing, school arts and crafts, science experiments blowing up whenever Keith put in an ingredient, laughing, cooking. They never fought, never argued, never had any problems.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Ok, I'm getting a cramp... AND I'm getting out! _(uses_ **Dragon Exploder** _on the claw holding him, breaking free)_

 **Percival [Knight Percival]:** I hate being machine-handled. _(uses_ **Stray Thunder** _on the claw holding him, breaking free)_

 **Zenoheld:** NO! DAMMIT, NO! GRRRRRRR... _(bashes a button with his fist so hard, he smashed it)_ CLAY!

 **Professor Clay:** _(comes out of his thoughts and looks at a screen behind him)_ Huh? Ah, my king... forgive me I...

 **Zenoheld:** SHUT-UP! I DON"T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR FREAKING EXCUSES! I WANT RESULTS! NOW, ACTIVATE OUR MASTERS TRUE POWER... OR SO HELP ME I'LL COME DOWN THERE, RIP YOUR HAND OFF, AND ACTIVATE IT MYSELF! _(his image disappears)_

 **Professor Clay:** _(shocked by Zenoheld's rage, he turns around and opens a flap on his computer, pressing a button inside. A thumbprint-scanner appeared on the far right of his computer)_ ... I'm sorry... Mira... Keith... _(scans his thumb, as a tear rolls down his face)_

 **Ace:** Dan, look!

 **Dan:** Whoa... mega creepy...

(The Alternative begin a startling transformation. The damage was repaired, black and purple enery engulfed it, the cannons got larger and longer, and the wings expanded with more cannons appearing on them.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** This is definitely... not one of our best days.

 **Apollonir:** Took the words out of my jaws...

 **Dan:** It's like 20x bigger than before!

 **Zenoheld:** With this new form... you now know the full, limitless power of our master! Even if your Brawler friends did survive our last attack, you'll all surely die by this! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Just then, Dan's BakuMeter began to beep.)

To be continued...

* * *

I'm just gonna leave it here for now. I'll try to post new ones every 3-5 days. You know what to do, sit down in your computer chair and: read... review... faaaaaaaaaav.

I totally sounded like Steve from Blues Clues that time XD. See you all soon!


	32. Chapter 32

I know this is a few days late, but I was late on purpose to see if anyone would say anything XD. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Oberus:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_A Colossus Problem, Part 3-1_**

" **Meta Dragonia**!" Said Dragonoid Colossus, defeating more of the Brawlers Bakugan. "Elfin, Forsch, Tripod Epsilon!" Shouted Marucho. "Clayf!" Shouted Jake. "Lars Lion!" Shouted Gunz. "Exedra!" Shouted Spectra. "This is nuts!" Said Thomas. "Yeah, everything that we've done won't faze him!" Said Ben. "Not even four of the six warriors could stop him" said Christopher. "Are we really gonna be trapped here forever?" Asked Masquerade. "Grr... Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Blast Storm**! **Fly Fang - Hyper Storm**!" Shouted Shun. "Humph... one useless attack after another. **Spire Dragon**!" Said Dragonoid Colossus, defeating Oberus and Hawktor easily. Due to the shockwave of the blast, Shun fell back, turning on his BakuMeter.

"I'm sorry Battle Brawlers, but you've failed" Said Dragonoid Colossus, through Dan's BakuMeter. "Huh? Dragonoid Colossus?" Asked Dan, looking around. "Your not crazy Dan, I heard it too" said Drago. Back between dimensions, Shun heard Dan and Drago speak. "Huh? Dan? Dan!" Said Shun. "Shun? Shun, your alive!" Said Dan. "Ok, but what about everyone else?" Asked Ace, getting his answer through his BakuMeter. "We're ok!" Said everyone trapped between dimensions. Zenoheld heard this, of course. "What? They're alive?!" Said Zenoheld, about to press the button he smashed, realizing he couldn't yell at Clay. He didn't need to, however. Clay saw this, and was both shocked and relived.

"So, what's going on?" Asked Dan to Shun. "Dragonoid Colossus saved us, but we have to beat him to get out of here" said Shun to Dan. "That figures... YO! DRAGONOID COLOSSUS!" Yelled Dan. "I know what your gonna say, Dan. But I can't free them unless they beat me, and they've failed" said Dragonoid Colssus. "What? No way! Well, give them another chance or something" said Scorpio. Shun heard Scoprio, and he got an idea. "We'll be there soon, Dan" said Shun, about to hang up. "What? Wait a minute, what are y..." Dan was saying, but was cut off due to Shun hanging up. "Hello? Hello! Hey, did you hang up on me?" Asked Dan, to his BakuMeter.

Back between dimension, Shun walked up to Dragonoid Colossus. "We haven't failed yet, Dragonoid Colossus! I still have one last ace up my sleve" said Shun. "Really? Good, I thought I had to leave you here forever" said Dragonoid Colossus.

 **Battle #2, Round #4:**

 **Shun:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise... Ventus Master Ingram, and... Ventus Storm Skyress!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** HHIIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** SSSCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCHH!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Master Ingram = 600 Gs, Storm Skyress = 450 Gs. Master Ingram's and Storm Skyress' Power Levels have been fused. Current Power Levels:_

 _Master Ingram/Storm Skyress = 1050 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 2000 Gs_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Impressive, but that's hardly enough to defeat me.

 **Shun:** These Bakugan are the strongest I have left. And together... we're gonna take you down and get the heck outta here!

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Then, bring it on!

 **Shun:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Green Wave**! **Kazami Style - Ninja Torpedo Slash**!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Dodge this!

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** We dare you!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Master Ingram/Storm Skyress = 1850 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 2000 Gs_

(Ingram and Skyress slash continuously at Dragonoid Colossus, injuring him greatly.)

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** GGGAAAAAHHHHH!

 **Baron:** Cool! But man, if Nemus used his **Darkus Sky** combo, it'll be sooooo awesome!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** It's okay, Baron... we'll try again next time.

(Skyress and Ingram stop slashing.)

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Had enough?

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Ugh... most impressive, but not enough to keep me down! **Colossus Dragon**! _(aims at Ingram)_

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** **Armored Intense Mode**!

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** What? He blocked my Ability?

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** **Destruction Delta Storm**! _(attacks from behind)_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** GAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Master Ingram/Storm Skyress = 2150 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 2000 Gs_

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** **Storm Stinger**!

(Getting attacked on his back and wings, Dragonoid Colossus is forced to land.)

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Big mistake, big guy! _(comes up from the ground and slashes Dragonoid Colossus' underside with_ **Wind Echo** _)_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** AARRRRGGGH!

 _Dragonoid Colossus, decrease 300 Gs._

 **Meta Dragonoid:** That looked like it hurt.

 **Quake Dragonoid:** No kidding...

 **Shun:** Let's warp this up! Come, Ventus Shadow Wing! Time to form... Ninjitsu Master Ingram!

 **Ingram [Ninjitsu Master Ingram]:** HA!

 _Ninjitsu Master Ingram has entered battle, at 2500 Gs._

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** So you got an extra pair of wings, is that supposed to scare me?

(Meanwhile, Skyress was preparing another attack from behind. However, Dragonoid Colossus sensed it and took flight to evade it.)

 **Ingram [Ninjitsu Master Ingram]:** Whoa!

 **Shun:** *How did he know? He was focused on Ingram!*

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Nice try. _(blasts Skyress with_ **Colossus Dragon** _)_

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** SSSCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCHH!

 _Storm Skyress was defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Ninjitsu Master Ingram = 2200 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 1500 Gs_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Hmm... strange, your power should've dropped more. Doesn't matter, they say four-winged turkeys' taste better extra crispy! _(blasts Ingram, only to see him fade away)_ What? Where'd he go?

 **Ingram [Ninjitsu Master Ingram] (4x):** _(appear out of nowhere)_ Wanna try again? _(they charge at Dragonoid Colossus)_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** So... you activated **Wind Split**? Very well.. ** _Evil Clear_**! _(a Gate Card opens below his feet)_

 **Ben:** Hey, where'd that Gate Card come from?

 **Mike:** Yo, History-Man! Any idea's?

 **Christopher:** Hmm... no logical ones.

 **Marucho:** Nobody set a Gate Card at all, right?

 **Jake:** Maybe Dragonoid Colossus did.

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** I set a Gate Card before I brought you here, just in case.

 **Ingram [Ninjitsu Master Ingram]:** No worries, I'll... GAH! _(glows in multi-colored aura)_

 **Shun:** Ingram, what's wrong?

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** _(eyes glowing)_ I'll explain... after I seperate them.

 **Coredem:** With glowing eyes?

(Somehow, Shadow Wing was separated from Ingram! However, the multi-colored aura didn't effect Shadow Wing at all. In response, Shadow Wing charged up to Dragonoid Colossus' face.)

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Huh? How are you... _(gets scratched in the eyes by Shadow Wing)_ GAH!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** _(aura disappears)_ Phew... thanks Shadow Wing.

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** This can't be! How did that Bakugan resist the power of the Sacred Orb?!

 **Shun:** What exactly did you do?

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** I invoked the power of Code Eve to immobilize your Bakugan, by scanning their DNA Codes. But how did your Shadow Wing... wait a minute... OF COURSE! Why didn't I see that before? Your Shadow Wing is an Ability, which is why I couldn't immobilize him... he has no DNA Code!

 **Shun** and **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** *Crap!*

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** _(glows in multi-colored aura)_ GAH! Not again!

(While Ingram couldn't help, Dragonoid Colossus fought against Shadow Wing for 2 minutes. Alone and with no abilities of his own, he was defeated.)

 _Shadow Wing was defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Master Ingram = 1500 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 1700 Gs_

To be continued...

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** I heard about the power of Dragonoid Colossus from Taylean back on New Vestroia, but I had no idea it would be this tough! At the last second of the battle, Shun sends in Slash to help me out.

 **Shun:** *Hylash... I don't know if we have a connection, or even if your ready to evolve. But please, don't let us down* LETS GO! BAKUGAN, BRAWL!


	33. Chapter 33

**Dragonoid Colossus:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_A Colossus Problem, Part 3-2_**

 **Battle #2, Round #4 (continued):**

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE...

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Why do ninjas' always shout when they attack? _(wacks the wind out of Ingram with his tail)_

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** GAAAAAHHHHH! _(smashes into the ground)_

 **Shun:** INGRAM!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** I'm... ok... just a... bump.

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** I'll admit, you were a formidable opponent, but it's time to end this battle... _(charges a beam in his mouth and fires)_

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** _(can't move due to the pain)_ Ugh... I'm sorry... Shun...

(The blast engulfed Ingram. When it was over, a Bakugan Trap was shown to have held back the blast)

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** What's this?

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Ugh... thanks Slash...

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Master Ingram/Hylash = 1850 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 1700 Gs_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Interesting... most interesting. I've never seen a Bakugan Trap hold back that much power. You must have a strong bond... but it's going to take more than that to defeat me! **Colossus Dragon**!

(In response, Slash uses **Claw Thunder - Position Keganui** to nullify Dragonoid Colossus' attack. He then moves in on Dragonoid Colossus and attacks him with **Thunder Strike** at pointblank range in his face.)

 **Maria:** Oh... that looked painful.

 **Mira:** No joke.

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Grrrr... lucky shot!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Slash! Let's show'em!

(Slash nods and transforms into Sky Combat/High Mobility Mode)

 **Dragonoid Colossus** : Great! First, Drago used a Mobile Assault and now this!

(Dragonoid Colossus and Ingram in Sky Combat/High Mobility Mode battled for 3 minutes. As much as Dragonoid Colossus tried to both attack and immobilize Ingram and Slash, they were to fast for him to keep track. At one point, Ingram and Slash fired lasers at Dragonoid Colossus' back, giving Dragonoid Colossus and idea. When they repeated this, he looped above Ingram and Slash)

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Hey, where'd he... GAH! _(gets immobilized by Dragonoid Colossus along with Slash)_ Not again!

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** _(lands and "moves" Ingram and Slash 5 feet away from him on the ground)_ This was the most difficult fight I ever had... but I'm afraid it's over now. **Fire Dragon**! _(aims at Slash)_

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Grrrrr... NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! _(somehow breaks free of Dragonoid Colossus' grip and jumps in front of Slash, taking the blast head on)_ GGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

 _Master Ingram was defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Hylash = 950 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 3200 Gs_

 **Shun:** INGRAM!

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Humph... worthless gesture. However, it's time...

 **?:** Do you... ever shut up?

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Hmm? Who's there?

(Just as Dragonoid Colossus asked that, something was glowing where Slash was immobilized just moments ago)

 **?:** INGRAM! SHUN! _(a beam of Ventus energy shoots up in the air, and thunderstorms start happening)_

 **Robin:** What's with... that storm?

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** Any idea's, brainiack?

 **Christopher:** None... logical!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** But where's Slash?

 **?:** I'm... HEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEE!

(The lighting storm strikes the erupting Ventus energy, resulting in a vortex and an explosion. A glowing and electrifying form remained)

 **Shun:** ... Hylash...

 **?:** I... AM... VENTUS ZEON HYLASH! HYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Power increase detected, current Power Levels:_

 _Zeon Hylash = 1500 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 3200 Gs_

 **Baron:** Awesome!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Shun... he evolved!

 **Shun:** Yeah...

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Well... this is an unexpected turn of events. But an evolution won't save you! _(fires a stream of flames)_

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]: Zeon Thunder!** _(fires a blast from his hands, stopping Dragonoid Colossus' attack)_

 _Zeon Hylash, increase 500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Zeon Hylash = 2000 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 3200 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Impressive.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** That's some power.

 **Oberus:** I never seen such power in a Bakugan Trap.

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Hmm... you've got some firepower, I'll give you that. But try to deflect this! **META DRAGONIA**!

 **Shun:** SLASH! LOOK OUT!

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]:** ... no need. **Shield Charge**! _(nullifies the attack with one shield, easily)_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]:** That's not all it does... **Zeon Thunder**!

 _Zeon Hylash, increase 800 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Zeon Hylash = 2800 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 3200 Gs._

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Ugh... that's impossible. Your Ability...

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]:** Got stronger, I know. **Shield Charge** not only nullifies all and any Abilities, but it also gives my next Ability a boost of 300! **Shield Blade**! _(his shields extend into 2 long blades, then he zooms toward Dragonoid Colossus at blinding speed. He lands on Dragonoid Colossus' back, makes an "X", and jumps off)_ X marks the spot!

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** GGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH! Grr... Battle Gear, BOOST!

 **Anubias (human form):** Hey, that's not fair!

 **Marucho:** Yeah, you already used your Battle Gear!

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Yes, but these are upgraded versions. Pity I never got to use them until... _(the Battle Gears' blow up)_ Gaaah! What? But that...

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]:** Would be because of me. I thought you might try something like that, so I used **Shield Blade**. It subtracts 400 from your Power Level... AND prevents you from using equipment such as Battle Gear for the rest of the battle. **Ninjitsu Art - Wings of Friendship**! _(makes symbols with his hands and he "grows" wings)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Zeon Hylash = 2800 Gs... 3800 Gs... 4800 Gs..., Dragonoid Colossus = 2800 Gs_

 **Mira:** His Power Level is rising rapidly!

 **Gunz:** So... what's he doing?

 **Shun:** I... don't know.

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]:** **Ninjitsu Art - Wings of Friendship** , is a unique Ability that only a Zeon Hylash can use. It increases my power by the number of Ventus Bakugan...

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** But your the only one on the field!

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]:** I wasn't finished. As I was saying: by the number of Ventus Bakugan on my side that took part in the battle.

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** On a scale of what exactly?

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]:** Well, let's review... Jaakor, Ziperator, El Condor, Triad El Condor, Spyron, Taylean, Oberus, Hawktor, Master Ingram, Storm Skyress, and me... Zeon Hylash. In total, that's over 8000, which is more than enough to finish you. However... my **Ninjitsu Art - Wings of Friendship** Ability absorbs only half of that.

 _Zeon Hylash, increase 4055 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Zeon Hylash = 6855 Gs, Dragonoid Colossus = 2800 Gs_

 **Thomas:** He increased his Power Level almost 3x as Colossus-boy!

 **Masquerade** **(Alice):** In one move? That's very impressive.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** Now I wish we had our own Bakugan Trap!

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]:** _(feels pain due to his high power)_ Ugh... better end this now.

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Not if I end this first! **META DRAGONIA + COLOSSUS DRAGON + FIRE DRAGON**!

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]: NINJA TORPEDO IMPACT - SKY COMBAT STYLE**!

(Slash transforms, glowing in bright Ventus energy, and charges into Dragonoid Colossus' Triple Ability. He sliced through it almost easily and on physical impact, it caused a giant explosion with Pyrus and Ventus energy fused together)

To be continued...


	34. Chapter 34

**Dan:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**An Alternative Solution, Part 3-1**_

The explosion of Pyrus/Ventus energy faded away slowly, revealing both Dragonoid Colossus and Slash survived. They were on the ground, struggling to stand up. While Dragonoid Colossus' legs were shaking, Slash held himself up with his bladed shields, and both were breathing heavily. Slash lost his balance on one shield... but Dragonoid Colossus went down completely. Everyone then cheered. The new brawlers and former teams Anubias and Sellon, held hands and did a "ring-around-the-rosy" cheer saying: "He did it, he did it! We're not gonna be here for-ev-er!"

"Huff... huff... we did it, master Shun" said Slash, returning to Ball Form. "Ugh... congratulations. You defeated me" said Dragonoid Colossus, getting to his feet. "Thanks... I guess. Now hold up your end of the bargain!" Said Shun. "With pleasure... hop on everyone" said Dragonoid Colossus, opening a Dimension Tunnel. "You sure you can carry us after that?" Asked Ben. "I'm fine... I recover quickly" said Dragonoid Colossus, flying into the Dimension Tunnel as it closed behind them. *We're on our way Dan, hang on!* thought Shun.

"Ability, activate! **Dragon Crasher**!" Said Dan. "Ability, activate! **Stray Thunder**!" Said Ace. The attacks hit the Alternative, but it didn't seem to cause any damage. "Argh, this isn't working!" Said Dan. "No kidding, if we can't find a weakness, we're gonna get canned" said Ace. "You already are. Ability, activate! **Zeus System**!" Said Zenoheld. One of the many lasers hit Drago's core. "GAH! Ugh... we gotta shut down those cannons" said Drago. "Leave it to me... **Black Out**!" Said Percival, disappearing. "How's hiding gonna solve..." Drago was saying, but didn't finish due to him hearing an explosion. Looking back at the Alternative, one cannon from **Zeus System** was destroyed after another by a black mist. Percival then reappeared. "Like that" said Percival.

"Grrr... that does it! FARBROS! Ability, activate! **Garland Claw**!" Said Zenoheld, as Farbros' 2 giant claws homed in on Percival and Drago. Just before grabbing them, they stopped. Zenoheld looked dumbfounded. "HAHA... now THAT'S an epic fail!" Said Razenoid. "Yeah... HEY, ZENO-BUTT! You need an extension cord for that?" Said Ace. "He won't after this... Double Ability, activate! **Dragon Spur + Dragon Blade**!" Said Dan. "RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR! SLICE... _(cuts the first claw, following the second)_ AND DICE!" Said Drago. Suddenly, the Alternative's 2 claws grabbed Drago and Percival again, and charged it's cannons. "Snap! This is like Call of Duty Zombies rule #1... watch yo back!" Said Dan. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAY GOOD-BYE, BRAWLERS!" Shouted Zenoheld, as a large energy blast shot the charging cannon, blowing it to pieces.

"What the...?" Asked Zenoheld, as a large dragon from a closing Dimension Tunnel appeared. "How dare you restrain the Brawlers, that's not an honorable fight!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. "Sorry we're late" said Spectra. "Better late than never" said Dan. "Ability, activate! **Deep Fire - Block A**!" Said Spectra. "Fire away!" Said Helios, as his missiles destroyed the claws restraining Percival and Drago. "Now that we're all here, Santa doesn't stand a chance!" Said Thomas. "If I remember correctly, the power reactor is the..." Christopher was saying, but was cut off by Dan. "Yeah, about that... their is no power reactor" said Dan. "WHAT?" Said the other brawlers and Bakugan. "Yeah... we tried that already" said Ace. "Ok, but can you explain why the Alternative is bigger than last time?" Asked Shun. "I'll explain everything later guys, so let's go! CHARGE!" Said Dan, as everyone sent out their Bakugan and charged towards the Alternative.

To be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

**Radizen:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**An Alternative Solution, Part 3-2**_. AWWW YEEAAHH!

The Battle Brawlers weren't doing too well, even with Dragonoid Colossus' help! Their attacks caused little damage, if any at all. Anyone who had Mechtogan summoned them, only to have the Alternative defeat them in one blow. "This isn't working!" Said Masquerade. "Everything we try just backfires!" Said Jake. "Dang-it! Why did this stupid hunka junk have to made of energy? It..." Dan was complaining, but didn't finish. "Energy? It's made of energy, you said?" Asked Dragonoid Colossus. "Well, according to Zenoheld it is" said Drago. "Not to mention it's from Neathia, so..." Wilda added, but was cut off. "Neathia? Why didn't you say so! Then there is a way we can destroy that thing" said Dragonoid Colossus.

"Really? Then tell us already!" Said Radizen. "Well for starters, Neathian technology requires some kind of generator so..." Dragonoid Colossus was explaining, but was interrupted. "Didn't you hear me? I said there's no generator or reactor at all!" Said Dan. "It's impossible not to have one. That's the flaw in Neathian technology, everything needs a power source of some kind" said Dragonoid Colossus. "You mean like the shield generators?" asked Akwimos. "Exactly!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. "He's got a point, Zenoheld said they wouldn't make the same mistake twice. So maybe, it's somewhere else" said Ace. "But look at the size of it!" said Tigrerra. "It'll take forever to find it!" Said Runo. "If only he didn't make it grow 20x it's size, it would be a lot easier" said Razenoid. "Hmmm... maybe we don't" said Spectra. Everyone went "huh?" at his statement.

"I get it... Drago! Remember the first time we fought this thing and I had my Battle Gear on?" Asked Helios. "Yes, I remember. You and Vulcan tired to damage the coockpit" said Drago. "So your saying the power reactor in beside Zenoheld?" Asked Marucho. Spectra nodded. "I know we all hate the guy, but we're not here to kill him" said Slash. "He almost killed you" said Ingram. "Don't remind me" said Slash. "Not only that... your dad is in there too" said Baron, pointing to Mira and Spectra. "There is a way I can destroy it... without harming anyone inside" said Dragonoid Colossus. "You can?" Asked everyone. "When I was created, my creator put reserves in my body for emergencies... 4 in total... along with a power supply called my _Heart Core_. It's the very source of energy that keeps me alive" explained Dragonoid Colossus. "Ok, then fire up pal" said Dan.

"It's not as easy as you think Dan. You see, my creator thought someone might try to access my full powers for evil, so he put in passwords of all sorts for protection. The first 2 reserves I can access easily, but the last 2 and my _Heart Core_ are well protected. However, if I try to access them myself... my defenses are greatly reduced and even the smallest bit of damage can greatly injure me. You must protect me while I'm doing this... do you understand?" said Dragonoid Colossus. "You can count on us!" Said Mike. "Alright, here we go!" Said Dragonoid Colossus, as he started to glow.

To be continued...

 **Dan:** Ok, protect Dragonoid Colossus from attacks as he gets his full power... easy enough.

 **Gunz:** You wish! This is insane, Zenohold...

 **Lars Lion:** Zeno-HELD!

 **Gunz:** Oh... my bad.

 **Thomas:** Let's just say Santa's in for a rude awakening when Dragonoid Colossus' charge-up is finished.

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Ugh... I feel like... I'm eating myself alive!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Ok... a little too graphic for younger viewers.


	36. Chapter 36

**Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**An Alternative Solution, Part 3-3**_

Dragonoid Colossus was accessing his full power, which caused almost immediate effects to the Alternative. Alarms were blaring like cars in a traffic jam in New York. "What's going on here? It's even louder than when Hydron was born!" Said Zenoheld, trying to figure out what was going on. "Hmm... strange, but it seems that the Alternative is reacting to whatever that robotic dragon is up to" said Professor Clay, typing in codes. A picture of Dragonoid Colossus and the Alternative came up, showing an "equal (=)" sign in between them. "Amazing... it seems that dragon is made up of the same data as the Alternative" said Professor Clay, typing in more codes.

"Hey... not the eyes!" Said Meta Dragonoid, but Dragonoid Colossus couldn't hear him... or anyone for that matter. Inside him: circuits of wires, orbs and electric currents were all over the place. From Dragonoid Colossus' "brain", a white spark traveled down the circuits as it made it's way the the first orb. _*Reserve #1, accessed... re-equipping Battle Gear*_ said a voice from Dragonoid Colossus, similar to Code Eve's. "Ah... so that's how he got his Battle Gear back on" said Gunz.

"Reserve #1, eh? Not on my watch!" Said Zenoheld, pressing a button. "Not this again!" Said Nemus, as some Bakugan Traps and Bakugan appeared from the Alternative in all Attributes:

1) Fortress'

2) Fencers'

3) Moskeetos'

4) Aluzes'

5) Spitarms

6) Metalfencers'

7) Hades'

8) Mock/Dual Dragonoids'

9) Lazermans'

10) Ziperators'

11) Snapzoids'

12) Altairs'

13) Fangoids'

14) Grens'

15) Farakspins'

16) Buz Hornixs'

17) Longflys'

18) Thetas'

19) Dark Hounds'

20) Foxbats'

"Whoa! Another army!" Said Marucho. "And some of them are real Bakugan!" Said Mike. "In all six Attributes!" Said Spectra. "Guess we'll have to take them down too" said Dan. "No Dan... we can't do that" said Apollonir. "The new evil is at work here... we feel it" said Lars Lion. "Dan, come to think of it... i feel it too" said Drago. "Then what do we do then?" Asked Jack. "So what if their real? We won't hurt them... a lot" said Ben. "No... we can't hurt them. Their innocent Bakugan under the new evil's control" said Exedra. "Well, what are you waiting for Brawlers? An invitation? ATTACK!" Said Zenoheld, as the controlled Bakugan started attacking. "Incoming!" Said Taylean.

At the same time, Dragonoid Colossus' second orb was accessed. _*Reserve #2, accessed... increasing defense capabilities... 600%*_ said a voice from Dragonoid Colossus, as a giant shield formed around the Brawlers. Any beam that came in contact with the shield disappeared, any and Bakugan that came on physical contact went: "SPLAT!" After they stopped attacking, the shield transformed into a wave, which somehow freed the controlled Bakugan. "Huh? Where am I?" Asked some Bakugan. "Holy Pyrus! What the heck is that?" Asked some more Bakugan, looking at the Alternative. "Hey look, the Battle Brawlers" said the rest of the Bakugan. "Everyone... leave now! It's not safe here!" Said Clayf. "You fools... we might be in space, but this is a dimension created by my master! No-one gets in or out!" Said Zenoheld. Little did he know... the new evil was watching. "That's what you think, your majesty" said the new evil.

Suddenly, Dimension Tunnels started to appear out of nowhere, letting the Bakugan escape. "Ok... what just happened?" Asked Christopher. "Thank Haos he doesn't have an answer" said El Condor. "I heard that!" Said Christopher. "Maybe it's Dragonoid Colossus?" Suggested Mira. "Kokokokoko! _(Translation: I don't care, their gone now!)_ " said Roxtor. "Plus... half of them are gone!" Said Orbeum. "Yeah... it'll be easier now" said Skytruss. "And no innocent Bakugan will be harmed" said Oberus. However, Professor Clay knew the real reason. "No... he can't... he couldn't have..." said Professor Clay. The new army of Bakugan and Bakugan Traps were:

1) Fortress'

2) Fencers'

3) Moskeetos'

4) Aluzes'

5) Spitarms'

6) Metalfencers'

7) Hades'

8) Altairs'

9) Dark Hounds'

10) Foxbats'

As this was going on, Dragonoid Colossus was accessing his last 2 reserves. But like he said... it isn't going to be easy. _*WARNING! WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED SOURCE ACCESSING HEART CORE!*_ Said a voice from Dragonoid Colossus.

To be continued...


	37. Chapter 37

Only a few episodes more until this arc ends. Keep those favs, follows and reviews coming! Also, has anyone heard of the Bakugan reboot? Does that mean they'll continue where they left off or a new series all together? Only one way to find out! Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

 **Mira:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_An Alternative Solution, Part 4_ **

"Uh... that's bad, right?" Asked Elfin. "Well, it can't be that bad, right?" Asked Aerogan. As he said that, Dragonoid Colossus' color started to fade. "His power... is fading!" Said Mira, looking at her scanner that calculated Dragonoid Destroyer's power increase. "Why the Darkus did you have to ask?" Asked Clayf. At the same time, Zenoheld also saw that Dragonoid Colossus' power was dropping. "Well... this is an interesting turn of events" said Zenoheld, ordering another attack. All the Fortress', Fencers', Moskeetos', Metalfencers', Hades' and Foxbats' shot beams at the Brawlers.

"Incoming, guys! Ability, activate! **Sparkly Roa**!" Said Baron. "Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Shining Shield**! **Valkyrie Barrier**! Said Gunz, as his and Baron's Bakugan combined their shields to form a giant wall of light. "Let's counterattack! Ability, activate! **Maximum Dragon**!" Said Dan. "Ability, activate! **Deadly Nightmare**!" Said Anubias. "Ability, activate! **Hyper Sword Storm**!" Said Shun. Some other Brawlers followed this action, while the others made the shield stronger. At the same time, the Alternative laser cannons' were blasting off chunks of the shield and the Mechanical Bakugan were doing the same as the Brawlers. It was like a interactive chess game with special effects.

Finally, Dragonoid Colossus accessed all four of his reserves. Now he just needed to get to his _Heart Core_. However, the Brawlers were getting exhausted. Zenoheld's power kept rising, while Brawlers power kept dropping as a result of Dragonoid Colossus. The Brawlers shield broke to pieces, while Dark Hounds' stunned the Brawlers. "Time to erase you from history! Muahahahahaha!" Said Zenoheld, ordering an all-out laser attack. The Brawlers screamed in terror as Dragonoid Colossus' spark rushed to a large orb.

The Brawlers opened their eyes, and saw that the attacking Bakugan were damaged somehow, as each one returned to Ball Form. "WHAT?! That's impossible! Nothing could survive that blast! NOTHING!" Said Zenoheld. "THE IMPOSSIBLE... JUST BECAME POSSIBLE" said a voice. The Brawlers looked behind them and saw that... Dragonoid Colossus was just as big as the Alternative and had glowing yellow aura around him. " **Colossus Hammer**!" Said Dragonoid Colossus', as he became a light similar to when he stopped Linehault's Forbidden Power. Dragonoid Colossus shot right through at the Alternative, barely missing Zenoheld's head! This did no physical damage to the Alternative, but infected it's systems. _*Danger... FARBAS System shutting down, Power Reactor... unstable*_ said the Alternative's computer, as the whole ship started to shrink.

"No way" said Robin, as the Alternative was changed back to normal. "Just as I thought, the energy around it was only a cloak" said Dragonoid Colossus, who reverted back to normal and went back to ball form into Dan's BakuMeter. Suddenly... "You... FAILED!" Screamed a scary voice, as a black hole sucked in the Alternative at a slow rate. "Oh no, Father!" Shouted Mira, as she and her Bakugan dashed toward the Alternative. "MIRA! WAIT UP!" Shouted Spectra, as he and Helios took off after her. "Guys, come back!" Said Dan, as a Dimension Tunnel opened behind the Brawlers, sucking them in (except Mira, Spectra and their Bakugan).

Zenoheld was steaming hot, full of rage. "Those pesky, juvenile, no-good, f***ing Battle Brawlers! AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Said Zenoheld, smashing the controls. "Calm down... your majesty" said the scary voice, as a black/purple energy hand broke through the rear and grabbed Zenoheld. "NO MASTER! PLEASE... I'LL KILL THEM NEXT TIME, I SWEAR!" Screamed Zenoheld, almost sounding like a little girl. The "master" didn't answer, his hand just pulled Zenoheld into the black hole. Farbros disconnected itself to try to save Zenoheld, but a beam came out of the black hole and hit Farbros' core. Farbros was destroyed as the "master" continued to pull Zenoheld in. Zenoheld screamed for his life... then silence.

"My creation... is once again... gone" said Professor Clay, as he walked out. However, he heard a beep at his computer. He turned his head and saw a video feed. "That's odd... the system should be dead" said Professor Clay, as he opened the file. The computer started electrifying and an unknown force pushed Clay back into a wall. Looking at the screen, the 'master's" face was shown. "You foolish mortal... did you honestly think I would let you get away? I knew you two idiots couldn't control my power, so I left this so you'd know who I am and what I want, since you'll never live to tell anyone... or see your precious daughter Mira again..." said the face on the screen. As this was going on, Professor Clay put a USB device into the computer, and uploaded the video.

The video finished with: "... Don't worry about your offspring, they'll figure it out on their own... in the next life, that is! Or as humans' say... in HELL! Hahahahahahahaha!" And with that, the screen shut down and the computer was completely dead. Luckily the download of the video was complete seconds before. *Damn... since the systems went dead, the file is probably corrupted. I hope they can read...* Professor Clay thought, taking out the USB and having his thoughts interrupted by: "Father". He turned to see Mira and Keith (no mask) standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe... go now!" Said Professor Clay. "Father... please, come with us" said Mira. "With Zenoheld gone, we can start over... as a family" said Keith. "I'm sorry... but I can't do that. We can never be a family again, it's too late" said Professor Clay, crying a bit and turned to his blank computer screen. "How can you say that? Father please!" Said Mira, going to hug him... but went right through him, as if he wasn't there! Realizing what happened, she backed away across the for back to Keith, holding each other with shock in their eyes. "... I'm gone Mira. There's no hope for me, but their is hope for you" said Professor Clay, tossing the USB to them as Keith caught it. "What's this?" Asked Keith. "It's everything you need to know about my master, now leave! Your running out of time!" Said Professor Clay. "NO! I don't care if your a ghost, I'm not leaving you here!" Shouted Mira. "I SAID, GO!" Shouted Professor Clay, bashing a red button on the wall. Suddenly, two walls closed in on Mira and Keith. It was an escape-pod. "FFFAAAAAATTTHHHHHERRRRR!" Shouted Mira, as the escape-pod shot down the corridor.

"Do you see them?" Asked Wilda, waiting for Mira and Keith. Helios was looking through a hole he made. "No, nothi... huh? What's... GAH! My eye!" Said Helios, as a pod bashed into him. Wilda looked through a window in the escape-pod. "Kokokoko! _(Translation: What's in there?)_ " asked Roxtor, as Wilda ripped the pod open. "WHO is more like it" said Wilda. "Where's Clay?" Asked Helios, noticing that Mira was in tears. "Not now, Helios. We got too..." Keith was saying, but he couldn't finish as he noticed the Dimension Tunnel closed. "KOKOKOKO! _(Translation: Great! Now we're gonna die!)_ Said Roxtor. "No your not" said Thomas. Helios, Wilda, Roxtor, Mira and Keith looked behind them to see: Maria, Thomas, Christopher and Mike with their Bakugan. "What are you still doing here?" Asked Keith. Maria's, Thomas', Christopher's, Mike's and their Bakugans' only response was glowing in blinding light.

Back inside the crumbling Alternative, Professor Clay just stood looking down the corridor he sent his children. Having similar flashbacks as before, he started to cry. As the Power Reactor became more unstable, it started to crack open. Clay wiped his eyes, took his glasses off, smiled and said his final words: "Mira... Keith... I'm sorry... I... love you" as the reactor burst and the Alternative exploded 100x worse than it did the first time.

To be continued...

 **?:** Ugh... another dimensional explosion. Can't a Bakugan get some sleep around here? _(notices 4 humans behind him)_ Ah... Thomas, Maria, Christopher, Mike! Was your mission successful?

 **Thomas** , **Maria** , **Christopher** , **Mike** and their Bakugan **:** Yes... Genesis D...

 **TV/Your Computer/Your Phone:** BBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

 **Bakuganman [The Writer]:** _(holds some ripped wires)_ Hehehe... technical difficulties! Sorry :P


	38. Chapter 38

Its time, the final 2 episodes of this arc. Of course that doesn't mean it's over, far from it. As some of you know I'm moving into a new home and barely had enough time to post this, so don't expect the next arc for a while. If you comment while I'm gone, I might decide to speed up and post the next one(s). Thanks for all the comments and support you've all shown me, I love you all :)

* * *

 **Exedra:** The Bakugan...

 **Frosch:** Battle Brawlers...

 **Oberus:** In...

 **Lars Lion:** **_New Evolutions_**...

 **Clayf:** **_New Beginnings_**...

 **Apollonir:** **_Part 1_**

"Well, you know how to wake an ancient Bakugan, I'll give you that" said a voice, which woke up the Brawlers. "Ugh... headache" said Dan. "Yes, that'll happen due to forced entry of a Dimension Tunnel, but it's better than being dead" said the voice, as a dragon-like form was coming closer to the Brawlers. "Huh... Drago? But your right here... and there... headache!" Said Razenoid. "But who's that?" Asked Runo. "My name is Genesis Dragonoid, one of the two ancestors of all Bakugan" said Genesis Dragonoid. After explaining everything that Dan and Drago already knew, the rest of them were all caught up. "It's an honor to meet you" said Apollonir, bowing. The other Ancient Warriors did the same.

"Wait a minute! Where's Maria, Thomas, Mike and Christopher?" Asked Shun. "They..." Mira was saying, but she had no clue how to explain. "Oh, you mean these little ones?" Asked Genesis Dragonoid, waving his hand. This made 4 orbs with 4 familiar faces appear. "Holy Jesus!" Said Julie. The others were speechless, and Baron fainted. "What the 'H' man? You just killed our..." Dan was saying but was interrupted. "It's not what you think... I knew something was different about those four, but I had no idea my master created them" said Dragonoid Colossus from Dan's BakuMeter. "Genesis... your MASTER?!" Said Dan. "Yes... I created them to watch over you. You see when Mag Mel gave you Razenoid, I didn't trust him. So I created these four brawlers to watch over you, and to make sure Razenoid did switch over. However, that's not why I brought you here" said Genesis Dragonoid.

"Then why?" Asked Drago. "Because you all need to know the truth. This New Evil, is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Ever since he got the strength to cross over to your world, he's been absorbing battle energy to resurrect himself. And not only that, his power grows every second. He even uses some energy to get people and Bakugan alike to do his dirty work, so he'll gain more energy faster. However, after this stunt he pulled with the Alternative, he needs to regain his strength... a lot of it" said Genesis Dragonoid. "So basically, we can rest for a while" said Marucho. "Exactly!" Said Genesis Dragonoid. "Guess we'll be on our way then" said Oberus. "It was an honor" said Clayf. "Hey, once we get back, we can resume that battle" said Jake. "Oh right, almost forgot" said Keith, smirking at Dan as Dan gave him a nose flick.

"Before you go, there's one last thing I'd suggest. To prevent future incidents with the New Evil's mind control powers, you should let everyone in your world know your side of the story. You don't wanna end up in jail again, do you?" Asked Genesis Dragonoid, smiling. "Huh? You knew about that?" Asked Drago. "Drago, I'm the ancestor of all Bakugan... you don't think I hear things?" Said Genesis Dragonoid. "Then why didn't you help us?" Asked Razenoid. "I'm a busy man. I've got things to do, dimensions to keep in balance, etc. However as a gift, I'll lend six of you my powers" said Genesis Dragonoid, snapping his figures. As the snap echoed, the Ancient Warriors started to glow. "Wait! You can't do this" said Frosch. "We gave up our evolutionary process to become who we are now" said Apollonir. "We can't evolve anymore" said Lars Lion. "Nonsense! That may be true, but your looking at your ancestor. I can do the impossible. And without further ado... I present... THE NEW LEGENDARY SOLDIERS!" Said Genesis Dragonoid, as a bright light flashed. As the light began to fade, the Ancient Warriors appeared, in new forms. While they looked pretty much the same, they had a few additions. Apollonir became a Baku Sky Raider, Frosch stood on two legs and had a staff in Bakugan Form, Lars Lion had a large scabbard on her back, Clayf had a few characteristics to Gorem and Coredem, Oberus' Ball Form could spin and Exedra's snake-like body became much longer.

"Whoa, snap dude!" Said Dan. "Beautiful" said Sellon, Chris and Soon. "Awesome!" said Ben, Robin, Jack and Noah. "Now that's an evolution" said Ace and Percival. The others gave various comments. "I feel great, I really feel 150 years younger!" Said Apollonir. "Keep your youth, I feel wiser and magical... whoa!" Said Frosch, accidentally firing a beam from his staff that bounced of certain Bakugan, but ultimately hit Preyas. "YEOW! HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THAT THING! Shouted Preyas. Everyone laughed, including Genesis Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus. "Anyway, in these new forms not only are you more powerful, but you can still use your old Abilities, as well as some upgraded ones. May I introduce... Pyrus Maximum Apollonir... Aquos Tempest Frosch... Subterra Hammer Clayf... Haos Mystic Lars Lion... Ventus Cyclone Oberus... and Darkus Mega Exedra" said Genesis Dragonoid. "We thank you, Genesis Dragonoid" said the Ancient Warriors, bowing again. "Your most welcome. I can't predict what's coming next for you, but I wish you all good luck" said Genesis Dragonoid, starting to fade. "What do ya mean? You just told us..." Helios was saying, but didn't finish. "I may KNOW what happens next, but I can't tell you EXACTLY what'll be first. Be well, my friends... until we met again... I'll be watching you" said Genesis Dragonoid, disappearing completely. "But that makes no sense... HEY! Come back!" Said Helios. "Knock it off, Helios" said Drago, as a bright light blinded everyone.

To be continued...

 **Dan:** After we come clean, it's time to finish our battle.

 **Spectra (Keith):** Which will be very soon.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Try not to loose it again, ok Drago?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Hey, that was once in a blue moon!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** So will it happen again? Hahahaha!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** Shut up! The final battle and episode is coming up, don't miss it!

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** Really? That's it?

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** Of this arc anyway.

 **You:** Phew!


	39. Chapter 39

**Helios [Infinity Helios]:** The Bakugan...

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** Battle Brawlers...

 **Taylean:** In...

 **Reptak:** **_New Evolutions_**...

 **Roxtor:** **_Kokokokokokokoko_**... _(Translation: **New Beginnings**...)_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]: _Part 2_**

"... and that about covers it. I know it's a lot to take in, but the Bakugan Battle Brawlers don't want anyone thinking we're the bad guys. That's pretty much it" said Dan, telling the whole world everything, except about the new evil. "Your hair looked real messy, Dan" said Shinjiro, who was watching the interview on TV. "GAH! {falls behind the couch he's sitting on} MOM!" Shouted Dan. Everyone except Dan laughed. "What? That's not funny guys! Really, stop laughing" said Dan, going on and on. Keith and Dan shot each other a glance, and smiled.

'WELCOME BACK, BATTLE FANS! TODAY, WE WILL BE RESUMING THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN SPECTRA PHANTOM AND DAN KUSO! Said the announcer. The arena was packed, with people seequzing in. Others rode on their Bakugan in Bakugan Form to get either a better view or at least a seat. "You really, Dan?" Asked Spectra. "You bet, and were gonna win too" said Dan. "Try not to loose it again, Drago" said Helios. "Very funny, Helios" said Drago. "NOW, LET THE GRAND FINALE... BEGIN!" Said the announcer.

 **Final Battle, Round #1:**

 _Dan vs Spectra:_

Dan: 100%

Spectra: 100%

 **Dan:** Gate Card, set! Let's kick it, Drago!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** You bet! _(closes)_

 **Spectra (Keith):** No holding back, right Helios?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Against Drago? He wishes... _(closes)_

 **Dan** and **Spectra (Keith):** Bakugan, Brawl! _(throw Bakugan with force)_

(As Spectra and Dan throw their Bakugan, they spin as they fly at each other. Drago and Helios hit the center, still spinning and making sparks. Then, they glow in their respective Attributed colors, fly back and open on the ground)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]** and **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** RRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR! _(they charge at each other, Helios' jets burning and Drago's aura brightening. Both were punching, kicking, tail-whipping and blocking the others moves with pinpoint accuracy)_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Deep Fire - Block A**!

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Dragon Astral**!

(Both attacks explode. Sure Helios had a higher Power Level but like before, **Dragon Astral** spreads out to counter it.)

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability...

 **Dan:** Activate! **Dragon Thrasher**!

 **Spectra (Keith): Reelrock Buster**!

(Both attacks explode again, this time with more force. Helios and Drago then resume their close combat fight: jumping, flying and even chasing each other in the air.)

 **Crowd:** YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAHHHOOOOOOO!

 **Anubias (human form):** Their going all out now.

 **Baron:** This is awesome!

 **Gunz:** No joke! I never seen Dan and Drago this way before.

 **Shun:** Dan and Spectra have experince with each others moves, so do Helios and Drago. But I never thought it would be this intense.

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** He's truly come a long way.

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** Even after we gave him a weaker body, he's still an amazing Bakugan.

(The others agreed.)

 **Spectra (Keith):** Let's step this up a bit. BakuNano, Bombaplode... destroy!

 **Dan:** That's how you wanna play, huh? _(presses some buttons on his BakuMeter)_

 **Dan (BakuMeter):** _*Readying, Jakalier*_

 **Dan:** Mobile Assault Vehicle, launch!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Bomb Cannon Explosion**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Let's see that paper airplane fly, Drago!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _("surfs" out of the way of each blast)_ Whoa! Ah...grrr. A little help, Dan!

 **Dan:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Shooting Flamer**! **Dragon Astral**!

(The heavy fire from **Shooting Flamer** and **Dragon Astral** take a toll on Bombaplode, and it returns to Gear Form.)

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Seriously? I just polished that! **Warfire**! _(shoots a ball of Darkus energy, but it misses)_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Check your fire Captain Helios, you missed! _(heards a little "poof" and looks behind him, only to be rained on by_ **Warfire** 's _second effect)_ Huh? Oh, crap!

(The rapid rain from **Warfire** also takes a toll on Jakalier, and it returns to Ball Form)

 **Dan:** Aw, come on! Marucho just fixed it!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** And I just repainted it! **Dragon Blade**! _(uses on both hands)_

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]: Battle Warrior**!

(Going back into close combat, both of them were equally matched. As Drago tried to land a slash, Helios blocked him with his arms.)

(Later...)

 _Dan vs Spectra:_

Dan: 5%

Spectra: 5%

(The crowd is going nuts! This was the most intense, raw, extreme and most epic battle they've ever seen.)

 **Trister [Infinity Trister]:** This... is... _(jumps and floats around)_ EPIC!

 **Julie:** I know, right? Totally worth the wait!

 **Runo:** Now if only they battled this way all the time...

 **Baron:** We'd be unstoppable! I'm soooo psyched!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** But with great power comes great responsibility, Baron.

 **Baron:** I know... but still, it'll be sooo awesome... no, cool... nah, maybe...

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** _(puts his Ball Form arm on Baron's lips)_ How about you lie down before you hurt yourself?

 **Ace:** Hey, Mira? How long has this been going on?

 **Mira:** About... 5 hours.

 **Clayf [Hammer Clayf]:** And yet, they show no sign of exhaustion.

 **Jake:** That's because he's "Dan the Man!"

 **Coredem:** What about Spectra?

 **Jake:** Spectra the... aw, I don't know! I never thought of one!

(The battle action stops. Drago and Helios stand on their sides of the field. Helios has a few minor slash marks and Drago has a few minor blast marks.)

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** _(locks eyes with Drago's)_ ... One more.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(locks eyes with Helios')_ ... One more.

 **Dan** and **Spectra (Keith):** _(locks eyes with each other)_ ... One more!

 **Helios [Mutant Helios]:** _(powers up, glowing in dark aura, and forming a_ Gate _)_ RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(powers up, glowing in red aura, and forming a_ Gate _)_ RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

 **Crowd:** _(sounds like the aliens from "Toy Story")_ OOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Dan** and **Spectra (Keith):** _(glows in their respective Attribute choices, along with a Key)_ ABILITY, ACTIVAAAAAAAAAAATE! **DRAGON MAXIMUM STRIKERRRRRRR**!

(Drago and Helios fire their blasts at full force. They hit the dead center of the field, both blasts engulfing one another. Everyone watched an anticipation, not knowing who's attack will claim the users victory. The attacks created a ball, growing bigger and bigger with each passing second. Eventually, they exploded with immense power, blowing everything around them like a giant fan. As everything settled, Drago and Helios were still standing. At the last second, they grinned at each other... and went down.)

 _Dan vs Spectra:_

Dan: 5% - 5% = 0%

Spectra: 5% - 5% = 0%

 _Battle: draw_

The crowd went 50% more nuts than before. Drago and Helios open their eyes looked at each other and reached for the others hand. "... Good... Brawl... Helios..." said Drago. "You... too... Drago..." said Helios. As they both grabbed the others hand, they shook hands once, and returned to Ball Form. Dan and Spectra caught their Bakugan and walked over to each other slowly, and shook hands. "Really Dan, you should use gel like Gunz" said Shinjiro, watching the TV with everyone else "Keith... you too" said Mira. Dan and Keith both fall behind the couch. "MOOOOOOOOM!" Said Dan. "MIRA!" Said Keith. Everyone, including Dan and Keith, couldn't help but laugh. It was so good to be together, the Battle Brawlers, as a family.

Only one being wasn't laughing... "NO! NO, NO, NO, GENESIS-DAMMIT, NOOOOO!" Screamed the new evil, punching and bashing invisible walls in another dimension. "I WAS SO DARN CLOSE! Now I have to recharge and reabsorb all that wasted energy. No matter... I still have control over that news-girl and their leader, but now I have no reason since Dan admitted everything! Curse you Dan... curse you Drago... and curse you Genesis Dragonoid! I will get out of here, do you hear me? I WILL HAVE... MY REVENGE! HAHAHAHAHAHA - HAHAHAHAHAHA - HAHAHAHAHAHA - HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... {eyes glow}"

End of Arc 1...

 **Ventus Bakugan:** Hmm...

 **Darkus Bakugan:** What is it now?

 **Ventus Bakugan:** Strange... I thought I... there it is again!

 **Darkus Bakugan:** What do you feel? You said your psychic powers don't work in here!

 **Ventus Bakugan:** I don't know how... but I can feel Drago... Yes! It's definitely him! This way!

 **Darkus Bakugan:** Are you sure this time, Worton? Last time, we got stuck in a time-hole for a week!

 **Ventus Bakugan (Worton):** I'm sure... come on, Betadron! Drago needs our help!

 **Darkus Bakugan (Betadron):** I'm coming, but if we get stuck again, I'm leaving you there!

 **Ventus Bakugan (Worton):** Whatever. Hold on _(grabs Betadron's arm)_ , **Hyper Agility**!

 **Darkus Bakugan (Betadron):** Whoooooaaaaaaa! Your gonna pull my arm oooooooooooff!

* * *

And that's a wrap. Now that Betadron and Worton are returning, who know's how this will play out? Who, Me? Now why would I know the answer to that...? ;)


	40. Chapter 40

For any followers that are still waiting on an update or don't know about it, the sequels been posted for quite some time. Sorry, should have wrote this sooner.


	41. Chapter 41

Hi all, been a while, eh? I'm writing to you all to let you know that I'm in the process of rebooting the series.

The reason; is because there was allot I wanted to do, jokes I wanted to say and somethings I wanted to do differently; but didn't due to fear and my inexperience at the time. Don't worry, I'll note what chapters are rebooted so you dont need to reread the entire thing. This doesn't mean those fics will be considered non-canon, I just wanna touch up on a few things to better telegraph the story I wish to tell. Take _Bendy_ _and_ _the_ _Ink_ _Machine_ for example, the orginal Ink Machine popped out of nowhere, but the remastered version had it come up from the basement.

That, and I'm afraid of what horrors the reboot will grace us with. :p

Jokes aside, another reason is I got a YouTube Channel started, so I've been seeing allot in my time off Fanficition. Some of its amazing... others, not so much. Hopefully Article 13 of the copyright law won't impact Fanfiction, but I have a feeling it will. So with the little time I and many other writers have left, I might as well finish what I started and give True Evil its ending... and fast.

Thanks for all your support, boys and girls. I'll get back to retconning True Evil soon. In the mean time, why not check out my YouTube Channel? Since the site hates links, my Channel name is Sion Crush... weird-ass name yes, but it was only one I could use that wasn't taken; plus it has a hidden meaning to me.

Cya'll later! :)


	42. Chapter 42

**The Reboot... it's here**

Well... the time has come, is the reboot just like every other one? Check out my latest video on YouTube if your interested. One things for sure, it's giving me incentive to continue True Evil after I rewrite it.


End file.
